The Reversed Fool of Justice
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: Goro Akechi's greatest regret was that he couldn't have met Akira Kurusu before their final confrontation inside Shido's Palace. However...what if they did meet all those years ago? What if they became friends? How much would change?
1. I - the FOOL (Part I)

_"A Reversed Fool for Justice"_

* * *

I - the FOOL (part 1)

The park was empty at this time of day. Children had already gone home, holding hands with their mothers and fathers when they had come to pick them up, after so long of playing out on the monkey bars and slides. The sun had begun to dip down, tinting the sky orange. Yet in spite of this, a single child was still here, resting his back against the fake rock that sat in the middle of the sandbox. His hair was a frizzy mess of black, and his light eyes were narrowed and forlorn, marred with a sense of dismay as he lowered his head into his arms, chest up at his knees.

Unlike the rest of the children that were present, he came to the park alone. He left his house without informing his parents, not that they would've listened anyway, as they were in the middle of yet another argument. This had been going on for months. They would even argue about the littlest of things.

He didn't understand why they argued. Especially every day. He once asked if everything was okay, but his parents just told him to stay out of it...so he did. If even the slightest indication of them about to argue was going to present himself, he would be away from it as fast and as far away as possible. There were a few days when the arguing was really bad, enough so that he had to shut his ears. The park was the only place he could go that was quiet and far away from his parents, yet not far enough that he would be late or missing enough for his parents to go searching. Last thing he needed was them high strung enough...and be on the receiving end of the yelling.

The children who came here played with him sometimes, but they always left, leaving him alone...not that he cared. He was...used to it by now. All he could do was just shoulder on. Besides, he wouldn't necessarily be alone forever. Maybe somewhere along the line...

"...you really like to come here a lot, don't you?"

The boy raised his head and turned to face the source of the voice. It was a young boy around his age, maybe a year older. He had brown hair that fell down to his neck and reddish brown eyes. He was dressed in a simple pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and sneakers.  
"H-huh?" the boy fumbled with his reaction before realizing that the boy was speaking to him. He paused, trying to think of a way to answer. "I...like to come here. It's quiet."

The older boy tilted his head. "Even though you're all alone here?" he asked, gesturing to the empty park. "I mean, unless there's someone hiding in one of the tractor wheels, there's no one here."

"You're here," the black-haired boy replied. The brown-haired boy blinked, not expecting that, but then a small laugh came from his mouth. "W-what? What did I say?"

"Nothing at all," the brunette said before smiling. "Although, if that's your way of asking if you want to play...I'd hate to see what your idea of asking for something is."

"Hey. I was just stating a fact." The boy poured. But it soon faded and an inquiring expression. "But...do you really wanna play?"

The brunette nodded. "Yep," he answered, smiling. "Truth be told, its...kind of lonely here, even though I mostly come here to think."

"Yeah. I feel the same way." The raven haired youth nodded. "I mostly come here to get out of the house. My parents...have been fighting a lot lately."

The brunette nodded in understanding. While he didn't share the same family situation, he knew that his life at home was...less than pleasing. Still, perhaps that's maybe why he seemed to be so attractive. In a way, they shared some sort of trouble. After an exchange, the two children began to play. Surprisingly, the two children hit it off quite well. They enjoyed the games they played with one another such as tag or hide and seek. Before they knew it, it had gotten late into the afternoon. The sun was now halfway down into the horizon, and the streets were becoming more and more dark. Eventually, the boys were forced to part, though as it turned out, the paths to their house were the same.

"I really had a lot of fun today," the brunette said, his face lit with joy. "We have to do this again sometime!"

The frizzy-haired child nodded strongly in agreement. "Yeah!" he agreed. However, he then recalled something, and his face fell. "Oh...b-but my parents and I are moving away soon. Actually...its what they were arguing about today."

"You don't say? Unfortunately, me and my mother are moving away as well," the older boy said, though at the mention of his mother, he cringed. "She's...really been tired lately. I think something's bothering her, but she won't tell me what."

"What about your dad?"

"I don't have one...he ran out on us years ago. I think that's part of the reason why people don't like my mom."

"But why? It's not like she did anything wrong." The boy argued. "It is your dads fault for leaving her."

The brunette tilted his head, holding his chin. "Hm...you may have a point," he said, though he still looked troubled. "Then again, I suppose some people just...didn't like how my mom and he fell in together. Still, a shame...I was hoping we could see each other again!"

"Me too. I had a lot of fun today."

The boy nodded in agreement. Soon, they reached the intersection, which lead to their houses. "Oh!" the frizzy haired boy said, now realizing something. "I'm Akira! What's your name?"

"Oh yeah, we never introduced ourselves," the brunette chuckled. "My name's..."

.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

.

PhantomOfTheOpera HAS JOINED THE CHATROOM

SuperDetective: XD Wow, really Akira? That's what your username is?

PhantomOfTheOpera: speak for yourself :/ superdetective really how creative can you be

SuperDetective: Hey! Don't knock it! :p Joking aside, I'm happy you accepted my invite! Actually, I'm surprised you got online! You made it seem like your parents don't let you have much freedom.

PhantomOfTheOpera: my dad lets me use his laptop sometimes tho i dont use it often to be honest ive barely used this thing before

SuperDetective: That explains the lack of grammar! XD Let me guess, you pay little to no attention in class?

PhantomOfTheOpera: -_-

.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

.

PhantomOfTheOpera: Thanks for teaching me how to type, Goro! It really helped! My teacher was also impressed by my grammar!

SuperDetective: Well, I try~ After all, what are friends for?

SuperDetective: ...hey, Akira? You there?

PhantomOfTheOpera: youreallythinkwerefriends?

SuperDetective: First off, its written, 'you really think we're friends,' and secondly, of course I do! In fact...I think you're my first friend!

PhantomOfTheOpera: Yeah...me too.

SuperDetective: Eh?

PhantomOfTheOpera: To tell you the truth...I don't like hanging around other kids much. Mostly because the way they argue reminds me too much of my parents.

SuperDetective: I see...well, guess what, Akira? We're friends now!

PhantomOfTheOpera: :)

.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

.

PhantomOfTheOpera: yourleaving

SuperDetective: 'you're leaving,' Akira. And yes...I am.

PhantomOfTheOpera: Why?! I thought you said you wouldn't go until the end of the month!

SuperDetective: ...my mom committed suicide the other day.

SuperDetective: I'm living with some relatives for now, but...it seems like I'll be going to a foster home. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier.

PhantomOfTheOpera: ...what does suicide mean?

SuperDetective: It means she killed herself. I don't know why she did it. Someone told me it was because she was too ashamed.

PhantomOfTheOpera: Of what?

SuperDetective: of me

PhantomOfTheOpera: thatssostupidshelovedyoushebakedcookiesforusallthetimewheniwentovertoyourhousethatoneday

SuperDetective: Yeah, I know, Akira...you know what I think?

PhantomOfTheOpera: What is it?

PhantomOfTheOpera: Goro?

PhantomOfTheOpera: Are you there?

SuperDetectives: ...I think she died because of my father.

.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

.

SuperDetective HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

SuperDetective: Hey, Akira? Are you online?

SuperDetective: Akira?

SuperDetective: I...guess not. I did leave without telling you.

SuperDetective: I'm sorry. I wanted to say goodbye, but...I was told I was being moved to foster home sooner than I expected. There wasn't enough time.

SuperDetective: I know it sounds a lot like excuses, but...there's something I want to tell you.

SuperDetective: Do you remember when we first met, three months ago? And do you remember what I told you? About how I came there to think? Well, the truth is...I came there because I saw you one time, all by yourself. It seemed like you were there almost everyday, and always stayed until the sun went down. I never knew why until I decided to talk to you. The truth is, I talked to you because...it seemed like you were just like me. Someone that...didn't belong.

SuperDetective: Did you know? The man my mother fell in love with? Turns out, he was a politician. Actually, even though she never told me...I knew. I peeked inside her journal she used to keep. I found out other stuff, too. Turns out, a lot of people didn't like the fact that she fell in love with a man like that. I don't know much, but from what I do know...that man made her life hell. She gave birth to me, so ashamed.

SuperDetective: I don't blame her, Akira. I...hate my father for it. If he hadn't left, mother would still be alive. She wouldn't have had to suffer like that.

SuperDetective: Sorry...I didn't mean to ramble like that. What I meant to say before all of that was...I want you to know that you aren't just a friend.

SuperDetective: You are my best friend. So, even if we're apart...please remember that you will always be my best friend.

SuperDetective: And hey...if you ever get lonely...

SuperDetective: You know where to find me XD

SuperDetective HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM  
PhantomOfTheOpera HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

PhantomOfTheOpera: ...you big dummy. Of course we're best friends.

.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

.

(Time Skip, 11 years later)

PhantomOfTheOpera HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

SuperDetective: Wow, you're really late. Did something happen?

PhantomOfTheOpera: Yeah. Something did... :(

SuperDetective: What's wrong?

PhantomOfTheOpera:...I was arrested.

SuperDetective: WHAT?! What happened?!

PhantomOfTheOpera: I don't know -_- I was on my home when I heard this guy messing around with some woman. He was obviously drunk, and I think he mentioned something about owning the police or something. I tried to get him off of her, but he hit his head on the curb. After that, the police came...and because of the drunk, the woman made it seem like I attacked him without warning. I just got home after my hearing...as of now, I'm on probation, and I've been expelled. T_T

SuperDetective: Unbelievable...so what now? I mean, what did your parents say about all of this?

PhantomOfTheOpera: They said I was a trouble child and that I shouldn't have gotten involved. Even when I kept telling them my side of the story, they still didn't believe me. T_T Now I'm being shipped off to live with someone in Tokyo for the next year.

SuperDetective: That's...

PhantomOfTheOpera: It gets worse...they finalized the papers. Mom and Dad are officially getting a divorce. Apparently me getting arrested was the last straw for them. Dad was talking about how mom didn't raise me right, things escalated, and now...well, you know.

SuperDetective: That's...I...I'm really sorry, Akira...If I had known, I could've done something.

PhantomOfTheOpera: It's alright. In all honesty, everything just happened so fast...I was unlucky enough to be in the wrong place in the wrong time. But even though my parents berate me for it, I still don't regret my decision of saving her.

SuperDetective: Even still...well, who are you going to be living with? A family relative?

PhantomOfTheOpera: The owner of a cafe in Yongen-Jaya. Apparently, my parents are friends with a customer of his.

SuperDetective: O.O You're going to live with a stranger?!

PhantomOfTheOpera: Apparently. I was surprised too. I feel like my parents are just eager to get me out of the house now that I have a criminal record...I also feel bad that my parents are just dumping me on someone I haven't even met. I don't want to be a burden for them. -_-

SuperDetective: Well...I hope things work out well. Actually, I'm in Tokyo. Working on a new case!

PhantomOfTheOpera: Really? :D Let me guess...you're working with that girl you've been yacking about for the last year, aren't you?

SuperDetective: :/ One, I do not yack. I mentioned her a few times. Seco

PhantomOfTheOpera: Goro, you talk about her like she's all you ever think about. Haven't you asked her out already?

SuperDetective: Tried T_T She shuts me down every time. Sae-san's a cruel mistress.

PhantomOfTheOpera: XD

SuperDetective: Stop laughing! It's not THAT funny.

PhantomOfTheOpera: Sorry, sorry. Well, I wish you luck on scoring a date with her. Still can't believe you have the balls to try and court an older woman like that.

SuperDetective: Well, you know what they say - there's a first time for everything! I hear she has a younger sister, too. I vaguely remember her saying she's the student council president.

Super Detective: Oh, that's right! Speaking of school, if you're moving to Tokyo, does that mean you'll be attending a new school?

PhantomOfTheOpera: I think so. I'll know more in a week or so.

PhantomOfTheOpera: ...Goro?

SuperDetective: Sorry...still wishing I could have done something. I'm a detective, but...

PhantomOfTheOpera: Hey, it's fine. Really.

SuperDetective: Its not fine, Akira. You now have a criminal record that could've been avoided.

SuperDetective: The guy who got you in this mess, do you remember his name?

PhantomOfTheOpera: No. He never mentioned it, and it seemed like the police knew him. He asked that his name was withheld from the papers.

SuperDetective: Really? Shoot. Well, at least we know that he has some form of connection to the police.

PhantomOfTheOpera: supposedly, he's a politician. He kept going on about steering the country or something.

SuperDetective: you don't say...well, I need to get going. Hey, let's chat again when you get to Tokyo. In person!

PhantomOfTheOpera: :D Yeah. God...how long has it been since we last saw each other, face to face?

SuperDetective: Hm, I dunno...ten? Eleven years now?

PhantomOfTheOpera: It's hard to believe that it's been that long. I mean, looking back, all of our conversations over the years have either been over the phone or in the chatroom.

SuperDetective: Yeah XD Well, see you soon, Akira.

PhantomOfTheOpera: See you in Tokyo, Goro.

SuperDetective HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM  
PhantomOfTheOpera HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

.

After a few keys were typed in, 17 year old Goro Akechi sighed as he pulled away, leaning back in his chair. As part of the ever growing passing of years, he had changed immensely from the small boy he used to be. He now stood at 178 centimeters, and being the now famed detective he was, dressed in a rather simple, modest fashion. His brown coat hung over the spine of his chair, leaving him only in his black dress slacks, leather shoes, white dress shirt and striped tie. His hair had grown longer, now closing to his shoulders, stopping just short of the collar of his shirt.

As his gaze locked onto the ceiling of his apartment, a myriad of emotions swirled through his head. Jubilation, relief, regret, sorrow, and anger. It seemed he would have the chance to finally meet his friend after so long...yet the circumstances were less than ideal. For the both of them. He stared at his hands, which were normally gloved, though were now in plain sight, showing unblemished white skin. To his eyes, however, it seemed that they were stained crimson. The fury that beat in his heart burned, and his hand clenched, a scowl forming on his face.

"...damn you, Shido. First you make my life miserable, and now you make Akira's life miserable?"

At that moment, burning rage and hatred welled up from within upon thinking of the one person he resented the most. That man, Masayoshi Shido, will definitely pay for what he's done. Not only to him, but to the one person he can call his best friend. 'Soon,' he thought as he felt something within him stir. A presence he was familiar with. He covered his face with his hand, trying to suppress the side of himself that, up until recently, he had tried to remove. The side he once wore with glee. 'Soon...just wait...just wait, Shido...I'll make you pay.'

.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

.

(Time Skip, Two Weeks Later)

SuperDetective HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

PhantomOfTheOpera: Hey, what took you? :D Were you on a date with that prosecutor?

SuperDetective: Unfortunately, no... :( But I almost got one. I offered to take her out to sushi...but she turned me down and we got conveyor belt instead.

PhantomOfTheOpera: Ouch. So close, man.

SuperDetective: Yeah...So. How's your new school been so far?

PhantomOfTheOpera: ...which do you want first? Good news, or bad news?

SuperDetective: WHAT. HAPPENED.

PhantomOfTheOpera: Well, I made two new friends. One is Ryuji, who's apparently a punk but he's actually a cool guy to hang around, and the other is Ann. She's really pretty, although she has a bit of a temper. She likes to fight with Ryuji a lot, and she's a part-time model at that. The school doesn't like me much. Apparently a teacher leaked my record, so everyone treats me like a common criminal.

SuperDetective: What?! Why would they do that?!

PhantomOfTheOpera: Kamoshida's a scumbag. From what I've heard and seen so far, he treats his male students like shit, and he gets TOO COMFORTABLE with his female students. A few days after I transferred here...a girl tried to commit suicide. Me and Ryuji found out why. The bastard raped her. We tried to call him out on it, and his response was to expel us at the next faculty meeting.

SuperDetective: WHAT?! DX All of that happened and he's STILL a teacher there?! How has he not been fired? Or arrested?!

PhantomOfTheOpera: I don't know the details, but I overheard Kamoshida speak with the principal once. Apparently, they are all buddy-buddy, in which the Principal is using Kamoshida's rep as an Olympic Gold Medalist to bolster the School's reputation. Because of this, it seems like he's turning a blind eye to what the bastard does. And we can't exactly call for his arrest because we don't have any physical evidence for his heinous deeds. The girl he raped fell into a coma after her suicide attempt so there is not testimony for his crimes. The worst part is...the girl is Ann's best friend. She's hospitalized because of the bastard's actions and we can't even do a thing about it!

SuperDetective: ...un-fucking-believable.

PhantomOfTheOpera: Yeah...one hell of a way to start off my new year in school. Its not all bad, though. In fact, if things go the way I think they will...Kamoshida won't be a teacher here for long.

SuperDetective: -_O Akira, what are you planning?

PhantomOfTheOpera: Its nothing. Really. Seriously, it's nothing seashglkj pijbiof07t076-9-98yu4bpibpi3b4pi12b34p9t-fhqwepfijbpidcbpqwuetf

SuperDetective: O.O you okay Akira?

PhantomOfTheOpera: Sorry! DX That was my cat. He got curious about my laptop.

SuperDetective: You got a cat? And your guardian let you keep it?

PhantomOfTheOpera: Morgana says, "I'm a he, not an it." :p And yeah. Sakura-san thinks if I take good care of it, I'll probably be more well-behaved.

SuperDetective: o_o...Okay, then. Out of curiosity, where did you find him? By the way, Morgana says?

PhantomOfTheOpera: Eh, found him in a castle.

SuperDetective: A castle? You mean in one of those amusement parks?

PhantomOfTheOpera: Sort of. The castle is actually a cognition of how Kamoshida sees the school, and he thinks himself as the king.

SuperDetective: ...what?

PhantomOfTheOpera: Let me start from the beginning. On my first day of school, Ryuji and I stumbled into this castle what was in place of Shuujin Academy. Apparently, the castle is a figment of Kamoshida's cognition, and it was there that I found Morgana. He actually showed us the way out and back to reality. We visited the same spot and found the academy to be a normal building.

.

XxXxX XxXxX

.

Goro stared at the words written by his friend. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly in a bout of confusion, at first unsure if what he was reading was true. Soon, however, it registered.

'It can't be...'

Has his friend...truly entered a Palace? He discovered the Cognitive World?!

Snapping out of his stupor, he typed in his response.

.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

.

PhantomOfTheOpera: Goro? You there?

SuperDetective: Y-Yeah. Sorry about that...you surprised me there.

PhantomOfTheOpera: Yeah...crazy huh? :D No, just kidding. Just found him by chance, and he followed me home. Anyway, I need to go early. I've got school. See you sometime soon?

SuperDetective: Sure

SuperDetective HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM  
PhantomOfTheOpera HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

.

XxXxX XxXxX

.

"Shujin Academy," Goro mumbled, recalling the name of the school Akira had told him shortly after he arrived at Cafe Leblanc, his current place of residence due to his circumstances. "If I remember correctly..."

.

XxXxX

.

(Time Skip, the Next Day, Shujin Academy)

"Yo, Akira!"

16-year-old Akira Kurusu looked up from his desk, pulling himself from his musings, and found two people standing next to his desk. One was Ryuji Sakamoto, who had short spiky dyed blond hair and dark brown eyes. He had a noticeable widow's peak and his eyebrows were unusual in that he lacked the outer sides. He wore his school's uniform a bit modified; it consists of the standard black blazer, unbuttoned to reveal a yellow t-shirt with a comic style star symbol and the word 'ZOMG!' He had his plaid trousers rolled up to reveal his ankles, and his pants have black suspenders that hang down instead of being worn on his shoulders. Around his waist was a white belt, and his white sneakers had a rising sun flag motif.

The other was Ann Takamaki, who had bright sea-blue eyes and ash blonde wavy hair styled in bushy pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. She accessorized with a single yellow hair clip above her left ear, as well as small circular earrings on both of herears. She wore her school's uniform modified to her taste like Ryuji; the standard black blazer over a white varsity-like hoodie worn long to cover most of her short plaid skirt. Her hoodie had a zipper, a red stripe between two blue stripes at the bottom, and S symbol near the front bottom on one side, and a green four-leaf-clover symbol on the back of the hood. She also wore red tights and brown boots with yellow laces.

"Hey," the young teen greeted. He had grown much since he was a child. His hair was even more messier than what it used to be, and curled behind his ears. Unlike his friends, he wore his attire in a more traditional manner, with the blazer buttoned up. Since he was supposed to be starting a new slate here, he wore glasses in order to put up the guise of the quiet transfer student, though it appeared it was useless, since the majority of the student body now avoided him like the damned plague. "What's up?"

"We're thinking about heading to the Palace today. You know, to find the Treasure? We gotta do it as soon as possible. The next board meeting is coming up on May 2nd, you know." Ryuji reminded.

"He's got a point," a boyish voice quipped. Akira looked down to find a black feline poking its head out from inside his desk, staring at him with large blue eyes, and a yellow collar around its neck. "We've got until then to secure a infiltration route," the cat said, being none other than Morgana, the one who was currently teaching them about the Cognitive world. "And we've got less than ten days until then. Best to make use of what you can, Joker."

Ann nodded, crossing her arms. "Morgana's right. If we don't find the treasure in ten days, we're screwed."

"What are you so afraid for?" Ryuji asked, cracking a smirk. "We're gonna take Kamoshida's heart, no sweat~ After all, Akira's multi-persona trick's are trump card! With that, the shadows don't stand a chance in-" He stopped when he noticed a familiar woman walking into the classroom, having messy brown hair, a worn-out face, and wearing a yellow-striped sweater with a denim skirt. "hell...yeah, let's head into the Palace soon as we can, yeah?" he asked hastily, and the others nodded in agreement. Morgana, swiftly, moved into Akira's bag as the woman, Sadayo Kawakami, approached them.

The frizzy-haired teen bowed his head. "Sensei," he greeted. "What's wrong?"

"Kurusu-kun," Kawakami spoke. The others noticed there was a slight air of hesitation around her, and it wasn't because she was speaking to a so-called problem child. She then noticed Ann and Ryuji, though she didn't seem too surprised. In fact, she was more accustomed to seeing the three of them together. To her, it seemed natural, since they all seemed to be, in a sense, distant from the normal students. "Oh, Takamaki-chan. Sakamoto-kun."

"What's wrong, Kawakami-sensei?" Ann asked. "Did something happen?"

"You...could say that..." She then turned to the transfer student once more. Akira tilted his head. What did she want to speak with him about? Unless Kamoshida had managed tof ind a way to get rid of him early, he doubted it was about his and Ryuji and Mishima's expulsion. So what was this about? "There's...a visitor for you up in the front office. He said that he needed to talk with you about something."

Akira frowned. A visitor? For him? Who could it be?

"Omigosh, is it true?!" The loud squeal echoed into the classroom, quickly earning the attention of the others. "He's really here?!"

"Yeah, he totally is!" Outside the classroom, tow girls were talking loudly, each with excited faces. "He's right outside the front office!"

Ryuji quirked an eyebrow. "What's got them so excited?"

"No idea. You would think a celebrity was visiting us based on their reactions." Ann shrugged.

Kawakami let out another tired sigh. "That's one way of putting it," she muttered. "Honestly...what on earth brought a detective here?"

Akira's eyes widened upon hearing that word. Detective? Celebrity? Could it be?! If so, then why was he here? Not wanting to waste another moment, Akira quickly left the classroom to head to the front office.

"O-oi, Akira?!"

.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

.

"Wow, it really is him!"

"I can't believe he's here, at our school!"

"What's he doing here?"

"You think it might have to do with Suzui-senpai?"

"Maybe it's that transfer student everyone's been talking about?"

'My word,' Goro thought in slight amazement and appall. 'The students here are quite something. Although...its quite disturbing how this place reminds me more of a prison than a school.'

The moment Goro Akechi first stepped foot into Shuujin Academy, he immediately took note of the oppressive atmosphere that contrasted the building's clean and organized interior. It was fairly big, which he expected since it was an elite boarding academy, though he was still a bit off-put by everything. That, and how as soon as someone recognized him, he was swarmed by several girls. He sighed in his head, not wanting to be rude, and tried his best to maintain his public image. So, he put up that smile and talked with the students about whatever they asked, or at least questions he would be able to answer. However, that said, he was annoyed. All he wanted as to see his friend and have a chat with the principal about a certain matter, not get caught in a mass of students!

Hopefully he'd be able to find him soon. He wasn't sure how much longer he can endure the bane that is fan girls. 'How celebrities enjoy them flocking to them, I'll never-'

"Oi, A-Akira! Wait up dammit!" Hearing that single sentence immediately caught his attention. He turned his head to the source of it and saw a frizzy haired teen approaching with a blonde male and blonde female trailing behind him. The black-haired teen looked as if he had been in a mad dash, as his feet skidded across the floorboard, a small sheet of sweat caked on his face. The blonde male was in worse shape, though, as Goro noticed a slight limp on his leg. "G-geez..." he groaned, looking up at the black-haired teen. "What's got you so excited?"

He didn't answer. His eyes were locked on Goro. The commotion they caused some of the students to notice, and immediately, Goro found a slightly tense atmosphere. His eyes softened. 'So, this is what you've been dealing with,' he thought. A small grin spread across his face. 'Well, sadly, I don't care much for a gloomy atmosphere like this, so...'

"Yo, Akira. Long time no see."

"Yeah...its been a while, Goro. You're looking well." Akira nodded with a friendly smile.

With that exchange, every student went bug-eyed and staring back and forth. Goro knew what was coming. 'Wait for it...'

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

'Annnnd there it is...' There was the reaction he expected from the student body. Even Akira's friends were surprised, but did not vocalize it excessively like everyone else.

"H-how...how does the trouble student know Akechi-kun?!"

"What is this?!"

"Why wouldn't I know Akira?" Goro asked, folding his arms. "He's my childhood friend, after all."

"...EEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" The other students voiced their shock once more.

Ryuji looked at Akira in shock. "Dude, that true?" he asked. "This guy's your bud way back when?"

Akira gave a nod, and looked back at Goro. He was still confused about what was going on, but he had a slight idea of what was going through his mind. He never expected the guy to actually come to his school and see him personally...or doing what he was doing right now. He gave a small inner sigh. It seemed like he was causing trouble for his friend just by having him be here, at least that was how it felt to him. Although, when he looked at the crowd of people, he began to understand just how popular Goro actually was. Part of him wondered if this was what it was like, being apart of the celebrity world. 'Though he looked annoyed just by being surrounded by these guys,' he noted. 'Then again, I don't blame him. They can get annoying with how much they gossip.'

"B-but he's a delinquent!" one of the students cried. Ann and Ryuji immediately went to glare at the person who said it, while Goro frowned in disapproval. "He has a record!"

The detective rolled his eyes. "Oh, please," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "He got that record because he was helping a woman from being harassed by a drunk, and what do the police do? Take the drunk's side and say he attacked him, unprovoked. Also, I know Akira. He's my friend, I'm pretty sure I'd know if he was as dangerous as everyone believes him to be." He cracked a small grin. "I am a detective, after all."

This caused the protestors to stop and pause. Was this...the truth of what happened? But based on the rumors, the frizzy haired teen was a total delinquent. But the Second coming of the Detective Prince was saying otherwise...

"Hey, what's all the racket over here?"

Akira, Ryuji, and Ann recognized the voice, and scowled. A teacher emerged from around the corner, wearing a gym short and pants, his black hair messy and slightly curled, as well as a defined chin. It was Kamoshida...the same man responsible for breaking Ryuji's leg, and why Shiho Suzui committed suicide. Inside the bag, Morgana let out a small growl, though to the three teens, it was something else. It was a snarl of animosity, both for what this man did, and for how much of a scumbag he was. Goro immediately got a feel for him just by the way he carried himself.

'The king of the castle, I presume,' he thought. 'Which means...he's probably the one who controls the Palace here. I'll have to check the Metaverse Navigator later.'

"Well?" The man asked taping his foot. "What's all the commotion about?"

"My apologies," Goro said, stepping forward a bit and performing a bow. "I came here to see an old friend, yet somehow, I ended up causing trouble." He put on his casual, flashy smile in order to make his stance more convincing. He was already used to playing this role by now. "My name is Goro Akechi. I'm something of a rookie detective. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Detective, huh?" Kamoshida frowned. A detective here? No doubt someone hired him to investigate Suzui's suicide attempt. Well touch luck cuz they're not gonna find anything. Of course, the question was who. Given that, form what little he saw as he arrived, he apparently had some connection to Akira, he was about to wager a guess it was that defiant piece of garbage. Heh, then again, what could he possibly do? After all, it wasn't like he could be caught. Regardless, he put up a smile as to not let himself arouse suspicion. He wasn't about to risk a problem, especially when he had an image to uphold. "I'm assuming this is about Suzui-chan? It's a shame what happened."

"Indeed it is," Goro feigned a nod. "Though while Shiho Suzui's suicide was apart of my visit, I came here to speak about a matter with Principal Kobayakawa. I'm assuming he's here today?"

"Yes, indeed he is," Kamoshida nodded. "If you want, I can take you to him."

"That would be most grateful." The brunette then turned, and smiled back at Akira. "We'll talk more later. After all, we've got 11 years of catching up to do."

"Yeah. I'll see you then." Akira responded with a short wave. While he was wary of Kamoshida offering to accompany Goro, he frizzy haired teen knew that his friend can take care of himself if need be.

Hopefully he wouldn't do anything troublesome, though.

.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

.

"Well, here it is," Kamoshida said after they traversed the halls, now standing at the Principal's office.

"I see. Thank you for the assistance." Goro responded with his polite smile.

Kamoshida grinned, placing his hands on his hips. "It was my pleasure, Akechi-kun," he said. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what's a detective doing here at our school?"

"Well, as I said, I originally planned to meet with a friend and discuss something with the Principal," the detective answered before he placed a hand on his chin. "Although...after hearing about Suzui-san, I must admit, my curiosity was piqued. From what I understand, Suzui-san had a front-liner spot in the upcoming championship, did she not?"

"She did. She worked quite hard for that position. Its a shame what happened," the gym teacher sighed, shaking his head. "I wish I knew what brings a bright girl like that to suicide."

Goro crossed his arms. "Actually...Kamoshida-sensei, if I might ask, I noticed that quite a few of the students I spoke with were acting quite nervous, or had serious injuries. I'm assuming the latter were students of yours?"

"If they were wearing gym outfits, then probably," he answered without a beat. "We take our volleyball practice quite seriously, although one of my students, Mishima, is lacking. He gets hurt more than the others."

"I see...its just, the injuries I saw on those boys," Goro cocked his head. "Had I not known any better, I would have imagined that they were from physical abuse, not practice."

"...And just what are you implying, Detective-san?" Kamoshida narrowed his gaze at the teen.

"I am merely stating an observation, Kamoshida-san. The injuries on those student's faces don't quite match up with normal sports injuries, even of the extreme variety. The various bruises on their face match up most closely with those from physical assault. Severe blunt force trauma from punches and whatnot." Goro answered cooly. "I've seen plenty of physical trauma in previous cases. That, and the nervous behavior of the female students seemed quite familiar. The behavior of women who have been, how shall we say...assaulted in some form or another." There was a tense moment of silence, as Kamoshida, despite keeping his cheerful face, was starting to glare at the detective, and his hands balled into fists. However, Goro then shook his head. "Then again, maybe it's just my imagination...I'm so busy with this one case that I've actually started to dream some of the details. Huh. I wonder if that's what the call overworking?" He chuckled. "Regardless, I apologize if I offended you in some way, Kamoshida-sensei. After all, as someone of your station, I hardly doubt you'd be capable of harming your students!"

"...Yeah. You're right on that." Kamoshida's earlier expression melted into another smile. "Like I said, the practice sessions for the volleyball team are really tough. I tend to be strict with them since I brought the team to Nationals when I was a student. But I only do so because I want them to achieve the same level I do." The teacher folded his arms and nodded in a sage-like manner.

'He's lying through his teeth.' Goro thought as he observed the man's behavior. From his occupation, he learned how to detect the body language of individuals to perceive any lies. Akira was right, the man was anything but a saint. Although, if there was anything Goro was good at...it was riling up assholes like him. "I see," he gave a nod. He then turned to enter, but stopped as he put his hand on the doorknob. "Although...speaking as a detective, should there truly be someone responsible behind Suzui-san's attempted suicide, and if something were to happen to her..." He turned to face Kamoshida, looking him right in the eye. The Physical Education teacher backpedaled half a step from the dark look in the Detective's eyes. "...Say, if she were to die in the end...I'll be treating this investigation as a murder case."

With that, Goro turned the knob, and opened the door, stepping inside the principal's office. Meanwhile, Suguru Kamoshida remained rooted to that spot, processing the detective's words. A...murder case?

If Shiho Suzui died, that detective...was going to treat it as a MURDER?!

Th-That...That's absurd! She...she committed suicide! There was no way it could be seen as murder. Absolutely no way. And it would be impossible to even trace it back to him if he does. He's got the students tight-lipped and the teachers eating out of his hand. He was safe. He was the King!

"Feh," he spat as he turned around. "Go ahead, investigate all you want...you won't find anything, _Detective-san_!"

.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

.

"Hello, Koyabakawa-san." Goro greeted the portly man at the desk as he shut the door behind him.

Kobayakawa was a large man, even by, ahem, fat standards. His brown suit seemed to struggle fitting his rather large form, his belt strained, and the flab of his skin even spilling out over the collar of his shirt. He was completely bald, and his ears seemed to be sinking into his own fatty flesh. Personally speaking, Goro didn't really like the man. As far as he was concerned, he was just a small fry who was riding Shido by his coattails, as if it weren't for the politician, he wouldn't even have this job. Also, something about the man just screamed 'cowardice,' as Goro had no doubt that the man would sell Shido out if his back was pressed against the wall. Shido shared Goro's sentiments, even keeping a close eye on the man if he did anything that would put him in jeopardy.

"O-oh!" Kobayakawa looked startled by his appearance, but quickly put on a smile. A shaky one, at that. "A-Akechi-san! What a surprise! I heard that a detective was here, but I wasn't expecting it to be you!"

"Yes, well, given how certain events ran their course over the past two weeks, I decided to come investigate into the manner. After all, a student's attempt to commit suicide is a truly significant matter that can not be overlooked."

Kobayakawa sighed, lowering his head. "Indeed...its a sad state of affairs. To be honest, we're still looking into why she-"

"With all due respect, Kobayakawa-san," Goro said, his voice going cold. Immediately, the Principal went rigid, and reeled back as Goro's eyes obtained a dark, sharp look. The eyes of Shido's ever-faithful lapdog. "I think we both know why she REALLY committed suicide." He took a step forward, now directly in front of the fat bastard's desk. "I must say, I'm quite disappointed...to think that a man of your position, who's job is to protect the livelihood of his students, would allow your own teacher to toy with his team as he pleases."

His eyes grew even wider, now developing absolute fear in them. Good. "H-how do you-"

"Akira Kurusu told me," he answered plainly. "You cover up Kamoshida's wrongdoings, all to protect the school's reputation. Even more than that, you're forcing everyone, students and faculty, even their own parents, to stay quiet about what's happened." The brown-haired teen sighed, shaking his head as he placed a hand on the desk, leaning forward. "And, if what Akira told me is true...Kamoshida even plans on expelling him and two other students, all because they stood up to him. I believe they were...Mishima-kun and Sakamoto-kun?"

The principal was now breaking out in a cold sweat and trembled with each passing word, each word filled with intensity and disgust.

"Furthermore, you allowed said teacher to leak Akira Kurusu's criminal record to every member of the student body, when it should have remained under wraps to protect the student body. Instead you chose to ignore it and let it pass."

"B-but," Kobayakawa said weakly, trembling like a leaf in the wind, threatening to be ripped off its branch. "K-Kamoshida-kun is an Olympic Gold M-Medalist! H-him being a teacher here i-improves our school's reputation! B-besides, I-I don't see why that trouble c-child has anything to do with-"

He became silenced when he found himself staring at the muzzle of a gun, aimed directly at his forehead, a long black barrel attached to the very tip. Goro's eyes remained cold and harsh, yet the man's words had ignited a silent, deadly fury within them. Fury so wrathful that Kobayakawa actually felt it the more the detective bore into him.

"Do you know how Akira Kurusu obtained a criminal record?" he asked, his voice deathly calm. "One day, he came across a drunken man harassing a woman. When the police arrived, that man forced the woman to make it seem like the adolescent teen attacked him, unprovoked. And do you know who that man was?"

He pressed the silencer's barrel against Kobayakawa's forehead.

"...it was Shido-san."

The principal felt his stomach drop as the answer registered within his mind.

"It is because of him that an innocent man who did nothing wrong was arrested and convicted as a criminal." Goro's words remained calm, yet the man could easily feel the coldness in them. "Unfortunately, I must remain faithful to Shido-san. After all, it is rather...unwise to go against him. However, that being said...do you know what is the best thing about being his most trusted subordinate, Kobayakawa-san?" He leaned in, a cold, and cruel smile plastered across his face. "I am free to do whatever I please...I can kill anyone I want to, and Shido-san couldn't care less. In fact, he wouldn't even care if I killed you. Do you know why that is, Kobayakawa-san?"

Slowly, Goro squeezed the trigger.

"It's because...you're just a small fish in a very, very big pond. To Shido-san, you and others like you, people who simply hop along for the ride in order to obtain glory...are expendable."

He pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed past Kobayakawa's cheek, creating a small burn with blood leaking, and a small hole, marked with stuffing, embedded in the leather chair in which the man sat in. The poor bastard was hyperventalating, his breaths now pants, sweat rolling down his face like a waterfall, and his mouth open like a trout.

Goro took a step back back, and removed the silencer, slipping both items back into his coat. "Do me a favor, Kobayakawa-san," he said, turning towards the door to take his leave. "Keep a leash on your prized pet...otherwise, there will be two murders I will be forced to investigate here at Shujin Academy." The murderous and dangerous look on Goro's face melted away, fading back into his Charasmatic Prince self. "Well, that's all I wished to discuss. Have a good day, Kobayakawa-san!"

Without waiting for a coherent response, Goro opened the door and left the office, leaving the principal in a nervous, stuttering mess. After a few seconds, the man passed out, right then and there on the spot.

.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

.

"Alright, we're ready to go," Ryuji said as the group sat around a series of chairs, as their base was currently on the rooftop of Shujin Academy. "Everybody ready?"

Ann and Akira nodded while Morgana smirked(?). "You bet!"

"Awesome," the blonde grinned before looking at their other member. "You ready to go too, Kozu-senpai?

The final member of the group silently nodded as he stepped out of the shadows, his Raven hair swaying with each motion. It was a young teen with raven black hair, though at the tips were dark brown tints. He had heterochromia, in which his left eye is red, and his right eye is midnight blue, though few know this, as his bangs cover the right side of his face. He appeared to be a senior, given that he looked a year older than the three second-years, and wore the standard uniform, except the blazer was open to reveal his dress shirt, and wore black headphones with dark blue trims around his neck. Strangely, his left hand was bandaged, leading up his arm, and possibly up to his elbow or shoulder.

"...lets do this." He responded, his voice quiet yet firm. The other members of the group nodded and trudged forth into the Palace of the bastard of Lust.

The world around them distorted, and soon warped into something else entirely.

However, had anyone watched them enter the Palace...it would be as if they simply faded away from existence.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: Okay, show of hands! Who here wanted to write a fanfic like this with Goro and Akira being childhood friends after playing Persona 5, or having seen "THAT" scene if you are the kind of guy who watches gameplay because you don't own the game?!

All that aside, I knew about Goro long before the english game was released, primarily thanks to youtuber Lettuce Sauce, who translated the entire battle with Goro Akechi. Really, that scene hits you right in the kisser with feels so much, it isn't even funny...so in addition to Persona 5: Hoshi no Bokura to, I am publishing this fic as well!

The character you saw at the end, Nanashi Kozu, is an original character created, since Goro's role has changed significantly. At some point, we're gonna go right off the rails in canon, so expect some divergences here and there! Oh, and if you couldn't tell...it's Goro X Sae. We're pairing the protagonist with Futaba.

SOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUTE~!

Anyway, special thanks go to my co-writer Daemon of Wrath! Later losers, and we'll see you all next chapter!


	2. I - the FOOL (Part II)

_"The Reversed Fool of Justice"_

* * *

I - the FOOL (part 2)

"...let me make my point clear, Kamoshida-sensei. If I learn that you continue to threaten Nanashi-kun any longer, then I will have a nice long chat with the principal. I don't care about the other students that you toy around with, but lay another finger on my little brother, and THERE will be consequences...is that understood?" A female figure stated, her tone frigid as ice and left no room for argument. Within that room, the female and the teacher that had been hounding a student relentlessly. Said student was outside the room, leaning against the wall while he listened to the music playing softly on his headphones.

 **[I'm gonna fight 'em off~ Our seven nation army couldn't hold me back...]**

The young teen had raven black hair, though at the tips were dark brown tints. He had heterochromia, in which his left eye is red, and his right eye is midnight blue, though few know this, as his bangs cover the right side of his face. He appeared to be a senior, given that he looked a year older than the second-years, and wore the standard uniform, except the blazer was open to reveal his dress shirt, and his headphones, black with dark blue trims, snugly against his ears while his phone, which played the music, was held in his hand.

As the student waited for the adults to finish their conversation, several students passed by the P.E. Counseling Office, shooting strange looks at the boy before moving on, and speaking in hushed whispers.

"Hey, isn't that the zombie?"

"Why is he outside the PE faculty office?"

' _Zombie...'_ the teen thought with disinterest. ' _That's the term used to describe something that looks dead and doesn't show emotion. Utter lifeless. Devoid of anything.'_

That very term was him in a nutshell. To everyone else, he must look like a walking corpse. Not that he was actually dead, but because he doesn't show any emotion at all...

He paused his music when he heard the door open, letting the two adults step out. One of them, the male, looked haggard, his expression as white as a ghost, as if he saw something he could never unsee. The other was a female. She was young woman around her mid twenties with an average height and figure. She had back length black hair with the sides tied to her back and soulless red eyes with unusually small pupils. Her complexion was pale that it was almost porcelain. She was clad in a black business suit with a pencil skirt and leggings. Underneath said skirt were small pouches wrapped around her thigh.

"...did you finish everything, onee-san?" the young teen asked, ignoring the man as he passed him, giving him an almost frightful look.

The black-haired woman nodded. "Yes," she said before she gave a small smile. "I had a nice talk with Kamoshida. He won't be bothering you again."

"But it was!" She refuted after poking his cheek. "You'd come home with bruises all over, young man. You even had a limp on time! Don't worry, onee-chan took care of it."

A sigh escape the young teen, shaking his head. "...if you say so, onee-san." He picked up his school bag, which lay next to his feet, and slung it over his shoulder. "I better get going. First period is going to start soon. Don't be late to our job, onee-san."

"Don't you worry. I won't." She ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'll be there on time. I'll just take a different train route around the accident."

The teen gave her a deadpan look. "...less talking, more walking."

"Hai, hai~" After kissing his forehead, the woman walked away and waved goodbye to her brother. The boy watched his sister leave, and then turned around, walking away. As he did so, he passed by two male students. They paused while he walked past them, heading for his class, and turned around to watch him leave.

"Hey, isn't that Kozu-senpai?" the brown-haired boy asked. "You know, the one everybody calls 'Zombie-san?'"

"Yeah, I think it is. And did you see that hot chick he was talking to?"

"Yeah, I did. Who is she? She doesn't look like a teacher here..."

"You think she's Zombie-san's girlfriend?"

"Maybe, I mean, she did seem affectionate with him. Still though...how can a guy like him score a girl like that?!"

* * *

Nanashi Kozu was listless. The classes were dull as usual, the lectures were the same as ever, and time was, as always, moving along in a crawl. It was boring. Oh, so unbelievably boring. Then again, it was always like this. The same daily routine. A routine he grew accustomed to. Even the teacher's glare whenever someone did something stupid or wrong. Some of the time the glare directed at him due to his expression of absolute disinterest.

Like now, for instance. Worse, the one owning the glare was Mr. Ushimaru, their social studies teacher. He can already feel the piece of chalk hitting him on the head. "Oi! Kozu! Quit daydreaming and pay attention!" the stern instructor demanded, a vein bulging above his eyebrow. "Or did you forget you have an exam coming up this week?!"

Nanashi sighed. "...no, I haven't." It was always like this. It's not his fault that this class is boring. Yet every time, the teacher always finds a reason to pick on him.

The students around him were cackling at his misfortune, just like always.

The same routine...yet he was perfectly fine with it. After all, he was already used to it, and he could breathe somewhat easier without Kamoshida breathing down his neck now. He was surprised his sister would get involved when she found out about the bruises. He wasn't trying to hide it, he just didn't want to bother her with it. She surprised him, however, by coming to settle the matters with the man. Either way, his routine wasn't going to change much, so it was fine. Why would he change a system he was fine and used to?

"Hey, you heard about the transfer student we're getting?"

"Yeah, I did!"

"I can't believe the teachers would let someone like that here!"

The banter was also something he was used to, be it about him or someone else. He wasn't entirely interested in those rumors, however. Information was useful if he wanted to keep on with his routine. From the sound of it, Shujin was getting a transfer student, nothing unusual...but from the tones they were showing, the student in question was most likely not anyone they would want to associate with them.

"Why would they even let someone with a criminal record in the school?"

Okay, now THAT got his attention.

"I heard he does it all. Alcohol, cigarettes, drugs, everything."

"I heard that he keeps a knife on him at all times."

"Well, I hear that if you so much at look at him funny, he'll beat you within an inch of your life."

And thus, the rumors spread like wildfire. Although, this struck as something odd with the teen. The fact that the transfer student has a criminal record should've been kept solely to the faculty to prevent panic among the student body. Just how did the students learn about this?

Well, it wasn't going to bother him any. If the rumors were true, he would just have to avoid the transfer student. No sense in giving his sister more trouble by being associated with a criminal. He gave a small sigh, and resumed listening to the lecture, whatever good it could do him. The material was boring not because he didn't understand it, but because he already knew it.

Why the teachers bothered to continue to teach them something as mundane as this was beyond him. Even an idiot could learn all of this and ace their exams. Then again, he wasn't the Principal, and it was the Principal who signed their paychecks. Regardless, as per his routine, he followed his instructions and studied the useless concepts in front of him.

* * *

It was in the afternoon when Nanashi had bumped into the so-called delinquent that had been causing such a stir at Shujin. His impression was...well, he was doubting what he had heard. From the way people spoke, the transfer student was supposed to be seriously bad. What sort of bad, well it depended on what you heard. However...the transfer student didn't fit such descriptions even remotely so. If at all anything, he looked about as plain and ordinary as everyone else at Shujin, if not even more so. Frizzy hair, dark gray eyes, and round glasses with a glare that obscured them.

"Sorry," the boy apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going. Um...do you know where I can find the faculty office?"

"...Of course. If you climb the stairs to the next floor and make a left down the hall, you should be able to find it."

The boy gave a nod, and mumbled a thank you before he moved past him. Nanashi watched as the teen left. From his first impression, he did not seem like a delinquent or criminal at all. Still, it was weird for him to be so late. School was pretty much almost over. There were literally two more classes left. Oh well, it wasn't his problem. He began walking back to his class, having successfully delivered the documents his teacher wanted him to hand to another, only to stop when he noticed something odd. There was a woman standing outside the faculty office. A woman he did not recognize.

Who...who was she? And what was she doing here?

The woman was vastly different. She was dressed predominantly in white. A long coat that fell to her calves, bearing a fur lining along the collar and at the hem, even the cuffs of the sleeves, with large back buttons keeping the coat in place. Underneath, she wore what appeared to be a black business suit, not unlike the one his sister wore, though she appeared to wear a red dress shirt underneath the jacket, coupled with black dress pants with stiletto black heels. Her hair was long, curling down near the end and at the shoulderblades, the bangs parted slightly to reveal her right eye, which shared the left eye's color of dark gold. However, strangely, black streaks could be found within the blonde mane atop her skull.

"...you're not from here, are you?" Nanashi asked as he approached. She was standing near the door of his classroom. "You don't look like a teacher here."

"...I am simply a visitor looking for someone..." the woman responded in a smooth, melodious voice. "Someone of...personal interest. A Nanashi Kozu. Do you know where I can find him?"

The teen was surprised. This woman was looking for him? Why? "...Yes...I am him. Is there a reason why you are looking for me?"

The woman gave a smile. Strangely, Nanashi felt...unnerved. Strange. That was the first time he felt like that. "You're the younger brother of Asahi Shirrako, is that correct?" she asked. "Who also happens to be a Prosecutor? To my understanding...you lost your parents at a young age, isn't that right?"

Nanashi gave her a level stare. "...do I know you?" he asked. "Because the stuff you ask is rather personal, and I don't think some random stranger would know stuff like that, even if it was in the papers."

"Maybe so. But while you do not know me, I know about you."

Nanashi quirked an eyebrow. "...how much?"

"Enough to know that you are a corpse living out the same life everyday," the woman answered with a dark look in her eyes. "And that you remember nothing of your past, ever since that incident three years ago."

The boy's eyes widened for a fraction of a moment. So this woman even knows about that?

Three years ago, an incident took place in Shibuya. An incident that hardly anyone remembered, lost in the daily rampant and ever-changing current of news and tabloids. An incident that only Asahi and Nanashi remember, if only vaguely. A horrible tragedy took place, regarded as perhaps the precursor to the mental shutdown and psychotic breakdown incidents. A large number of people had suddenly become brain dead, comatose, or berserk and lashing out wildly against anyone remotely near them. Worse yet, the incident had claimed the lives of well over two hundred individuals. It had nearly claimed Nanashi's life as well.

He was injured during the incident and was hospitalized. Fortunately, after some time, he made a full recovery...physically anyway.

Emotionally...that was a different story.

When Asahi had rushed over to the hospital upon hearing that he woke up, she expected to find relief, or at least confusion. Instead, she was greeted by a dull face, staring blankly out the window, and giving her a lame greeting when spoken to.

 **'Emotional Regression'** the doctors called it. A point where one has lost the ability to physically feel or express emotions. Nanashi didn't ponder on the idea or meaning of it much, but the fact that he reacted in such a way further pointed out that he bore such a condition. A possible result of a mental shutdown, or some would claim.

Since then, his sister had been working hard to try and bring him back to the boy he used to be. Only a handful of people knew about this...yet the woman seemed to know this information. In fact, going by the smile on her face, she seemed to know far more than what she was letting on.

"...who are you?" Nanashi asked. "Something tells me you're not just some random person if you know about my...condition."

"As I said," the woman smirked. "Someone who is interested in you." She slipped her hand into one of her coat pockets, and then removed something from it. It appeared to be some sort of card. "Here's my card...if you are ever interested."

Apprehensively, the teen took the card from her fingers. He held it up to read what was printed across the black surface.

 ** _"Serper ein Chaou"_**

 ** _666-8888_**

"...strange name," Nanashi remarked. "Foreign?"

Serper chuckled. "Something along those lines," she said before stuffing her hands into her coat pockets, walking past the boy in stride. "Well, I hope to see you again, Kozu-kun."

The boy wanted to ask her more questions, but she was already a few feet from the exit by the time he turned around. Without even glancing back, she left the building. He sighed, shaking his head. "What a weird woman."

* * *

"...I'm home."

"Welcome home, Nashi-kun!" Asahi chirpped as she poked her head out of the kitchen. She had changed out of her business suit in exchange for a comfortable pair of shorts and a t-shirt an apron tied around her body.

The boy sighed as he set his bag down on the nearby table, heading for one of the couches. Due to his sister having a good pay as a prosecutor, they were able to live in a luxurious apartment in one of the more finer parts of Shinjuku. True, it was outside of his commute to school, but he had more than enough money to pay for expenses.

"So, how was school?" Asahi asked as she fixed dinner, which was a modest meal; curry. "Still doing well?"

"For the most part," Nanashi answered. "Though I met some weird lady who was asking about me."

"Weird lady?" Her brow furrowed in confusion, her tone laced with protectiveness. "What did she want?"

"I'm not really sure. She just gave me this card..."

Asahi walked over and took the card. It was simple white and blank, save for the words written. "Serper ein Chaou?" What kind of a name is that?

"No clue." Nanashi shrugged. "I think it's Latin, or maybe German. Not sure. I know the basic translation is...something or other in chaos."

"Well, it seems pretty weird...I'll look into this." Asahi said as she set the card down. "Mind if I take it for reference?"

Nanashi shrugged. He had no reason to keep the card, much less actually have a reason to call the number. Everything was the same, with the minor exception of the transfer student and that Serper woman. Asahi then went back into the kitchen to continue working on dinner. As she did so, her gaze settled on the two pictures that were sticking to the fridge. The first had a young, small and smiling Asahi with a woman who resembled her, only her eyes were bright blue, and beside her, a young man with messy dark hair, no doubt her father. The second had Asahi, only a few years younger, and a small child, that being Nanashi due to the mismatched eyes, held in the arms of another man with dark brown hair, neatly styled, and wearing a police uniform.

The second man was her stepfather and Nanashi's birth father. After her own father died due to human negligence, her mother remarried to the man who supported her and her daughter.

"...hey, Nashi?" she called out, absent-minded. "Do you remember that picnic we went on all those years ago? You know, the one at Okinawa."

The boy closed his eyes. "...no sorry," he replied lamely. "I still don't remember anything past three years ago."

"Oh...I see..." she trailed off solemnly. She gave a sigh. That was a stupid question to ask. Of course he wouldn't. If only there was a way she could help him. Suddenly, her phone began to ring. "Sorry, Nashi-kun," she said as he looked at her brother. "Would you watch the curry for a minute?" He gave a nod, and stood up, walking over to the kitchen while she moved to the hallway, taking out her phone from her jeans pocket. She looked at the ID, and instantly, her eyes narrowed. She answered the call, and pressed it to her ear. "...I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me at my home, or was that deal yet another false promise?"

"Now now," a man's voice said in a mocking, placating matter. "No need to get so testy. Besides, I wouldn't be going back on my word like this if it wasn't something...important. You went to Shujin Academy today. Why?"

"I had a talk with one of the teachers," Asahi answered coldly. "It was hardly of any consequences. I'm just making sure Nashi remains safe. That was my agreement with Kobayakawa...why do you keep that miserable excuse of a pig around, anyway? He's nothing but dead weight to us."

"That may be true. But it doesn't mean that mere livestock is useless. It's best to have ears around even the unlikeliest of places." The voice responded in a matter of fact tone.

Asahi snorted. "If you say so," she said. "So, what is this important matter you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Sae Niijima, that coworker of yours, has started to investigate the fruits of our labor...keep a close eye on her, and report to me if she starts to find anything...dangerous."

"Got it..." Came the cold reply. What her caller means is to make sure that Sae doesn't over-step any boundaries or dig too deep into anything...personal.

"Is that all?"

"Yes...sorry for calling you. I hope everything goes well for young Nanashi..."

With that, the call came to an end. When it did, Asahi's eyes burned, and clenched the phone tightly in her hand. "...You damn bastard..." She muttered under her breath in contempt. To say that she disliked the man would be an understatement.

One day, she hoped, she would get to see him crash and burn...

* * *

The next day at school, Nanashi once again encountered the transfer student, which he now knew as Akira Kurusu, thanks to the rumors. Unlike yesterday, the teen had been on time for school and was heading to class. All around him, students kept whispering negative comments about him, yet he ignored them all.

Well...there was that, and apparently, people's negativity for him increased when they discovered that he was hanging around Ryuji Sakamoto. Nanashi knew the blonde somewhat. He was the star of the track team, but ended up being forced to quit when Kamoshida broke his leg in 'self-defense.' Since then, everyone's given him a wide birth, and the blonde, in turn, disregarded any sort of warnings from those around him. It was strange, yet at the same time, natural that two misfits would somehow find solance in one another's presence.

Although...was it Nanashi's imagination, or was he seeing a white mask over Akira's face when he happened to pass him in the hallway?

Blinking a few times, Nanashi rubbed his eyes and looked again, only to find everything to be normal. That was...weird to say the least. Was he more tired than he realized? No, that couldn't be it. He followed his routine like normal. There should be no reason to be tired.

But still...what was that hallucination? There could be no possible way of what he just saw...

Sighing, Nanashi shook his head. He was probably exhausted from studying. Regardless, he needed to head to class. If he was caught late again, the teacher will literally chew his head off. Especially since it Ushimaru. With another sigh in defeat, the teen could only pick up the pace to his classroom. Like every other day before...it was the same routine. By the time the bell rang, he was already at his classroom, sitting in his seat and listening to the familiar and pointless lectures. He scribbled down notes every now and then, barely bothering to look up at the board. The class was vocal with hushed whispers, and made sure only to speak when Ushimaru wasn't listening, given his strict attitude.

"Did you hear about the transfer student?"

"Yeah. He's hanging with Sakamoto, right?"

"I heard they were late to school the other day!"

"Shit, really? What were they doing?"

"Who knows? I mean, does it really matter what guys like that do?"

"Guess you have a point."

"I still think it's scary! What was the principle thinking letting people like that in our school?"

Nanashi paid the whispers no mind. To him, it was pointless banter about things that could not be helped. The reputation of the students was hardly of his concern, as were the talks of him being a zombie. He didn't see the point in it. Why do people feel it necessary to speak of such useless things?

 _ **[...can you truly call it useless...?]**_

The teen's eyes widened by a fraction upon hearing those words. He turned his head around to locate the source of the voice, but found nothing but ignorant, gossiping students around him. Skeptical, Nanashi was about to face forward u till he heard the voice again.

 _ **[...tell me, what is you desire, truly...?]**_

A frown formed on his face, scanning the classroom again. As he did, he noticed that the world around him was...well, rippling for a lack of better words.

"What in the world...?" He questioned in shock. What was happening?

He rubbed his eyes again. The rippling had vanished, making him question his sanity. He sighed, scratching his scalp. How tired was he?

 _'How tiresome...'_

* * *

Nanashi was beginning to think his encounters with Akira Kurusu were starting to become more common, though this time he saw someone with the glasses-wearing 'delinquent.' He easily recognized the new companion of the teen as Ryuji Sakamoto by the red shirt he wore and by the blonde hair alone, since the only other student with blonde hair was Ann Takamaki.

"Ugh, what are we doin' wrong?" the former track star questioned, his face akin to befuddlement as he scratched his head, staring at the school. "I'm sure we went through the alleyway before...so what's different?" He then groaned out of frustration. "Dammit, what're we doing wrong?"

Different? Wrong? What was he talking about? What are they planning? What were they doing? He had just started to leave for home when he noticed the blonde teen's outburst.

"Calm down," Akira told him. "We've done everything correctly...but maybe we're looking at this the wrong angle."

Ryuji knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "Wrong angle?"

"Yeah. We went the right way, but what about the right actions?"

"Actions? Whaddaya mean?" The teen quirked a brow.

"I mean, didn't we do something else before? Aside from going the right way, there was another factor that led us to the castle." Akira slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out his smartphone. He turned it on and pressed on the black and red app that resembled an eye.

Nanashi, curious, drew closer. Castle? What were they talking about? As he grew closer to them, he noticed the world around him rippling again. This time, however, the feeling was accompanied by a horrible headache. He pressed a hand on his forehead as his eyes scrunched up in pain. Just what was going on? What was happening? A growl of pain and frustration escaped his mouth as he nearly doubled over.

 _ **[...what is it you seek, broken son of man...?]**_

The voice was back...even stronger than before. Each word corresponding with a painful throb within his skull, as if trying to break out from the inside.

"Oh yeah...that's right!" Ryuji's eyes widened. "The phone! I forgot you had that out!"

"Not just that, but this app too." He showed him the navigation app on the screen.

"That weird Navi app? Oh yeah! I guess you had that on too..." Ryuji took the phone from him, but gave Akira a strange look. "What's up with the eye, though?"

"It's cute, right?" Akira joked with a grin.

"Nah...creepy is more like it." He shook his head. "So you had this opened...then what else happened?"

Nanashi grit his teeth, using the wall to support himself. He felt the headache growing worse.

"When we met Kamoshida...you said something about him being the king of a castle," Akira said. Ryuji nodded, remembering since it occurred yesterday. When he fiddled with the app, what appeared to be the search history popped up. The two stared in surprise. "There," he pointed to the most recent. "Suguru Kamoshida. Shujin Academy, Castle."

 _"Candidate Found._ " Came the feminine, monotonous voice of the navigation app. This caused the two teens to jump and the pained teen to look on in surprise.

"Holy shit!" Ryuji shouted. "Wait, candidate? What's that-"

His voice trailed off when the world around them rippled...only in a much grander scale. Nanashi, holding a hand to his temple in pain, saw the ripples overlapping with the school. Beneath the ripples, the school was slowly being eroded, leaving behind something else.

 ** _[...if you have something to desire,]_** the voice spoke once again. **_[Then come...recall that which was left broken...]_**

"Wh-what...?" He questioned through the agony in his head. What was the voice talking about? Desire? Recall? Broken? Then, the pain became too much. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell back, slumping against what used to be the cold marble wall of the front gate, which had now been replaced by brick. Unknown to him, having succumbed to the pain in his head, Shujin Academy had become replaced by a grandoise castle, standing before all to see...or rather, for only two to see, that being Akira Kurusu and Ryuji Sakamoto.

* * *

"It won't be long now," the woman known as Serper mused as she watched from afar, arms folded. "Soon, this foolish game will be more appropriate."

The lavishly dressed woman had a smile of anticipation on her face. Everything was going according to plan. Not only was the boy, Nanashi heeding her words, but he stumbled into the Metaverse as well. Now it was simply a matter of watching things unfold and awakening to his 'gift' naturally. As she waited, she noticed the new Wild Card, Akira Kurusu, entering the Palace of Suguru Kamoshida. As she did, her nostrils flared in disgust. The wild card...the representative of the one being that she despised...the one being she competed against time and time again in their little game of theirs. Unfortunately, she had to repress her impulse to wipe the wild card off the plane of existence here and there.

After all, unlike previous circumstances...this one had her aid for once. If there was one thing Serper truly had, it was her own sense of honor. She used many underhanded means to win, but she did have one sense of honor in her; and that was to beat her opponent in what she perceived to be fair. The fact that someone DARED to interrupt the game between herself and her opponent was enough to make her furious.

So begrudgingly, she set aside her desires and agenda in order to remove the interference as soon as possible, and ensure that foolish interloper will suffer for all eternity before perishing for its transgression.

Sighing, she shook her head. Honestly, her opponent must have been getting sloppy if he let his pawn get chained and trapped. Regardless, she had to ensure the awakening of Nanashi Kozu's gift. As she thought of it, a glimmer passed through her golden eyes. A smile that would have sent shivers down one's spine formed on her face.

She had an idea...a vile one that is sure to work.

* * *

When Nanashi awoke, he found his head throbbing something fierce. "Urgh," he groaned, rubbing his forehead. "What happened?" He remembered seeing Kurusu and Sakamoto at the front gate, talking about an app before a headache overcame him. After that, it was blurry. As he stood up, he looked around, and noticed, much to his confusion, that he was no longer standing in front of Shujin Academy. In its place was a large castle. "What...?"

What...what the hell just happened? Where was he? This wasn't the school...but as he turned his head to get an idea of where he was, he saw the same sign that the school had to the right of the gate.

"...weird," he murmured. The situation was certainly strange...but there must be some sort of explanation. "What's going on?" Curious, and against what others would consider better judgement, he entered the castle. Once he did, he found himself in what looked like a luxurious ballroom, with a golden chandelier hanging from a wide ceiling, red banners hanging from the walls and proudly displaying the emblem of Shujin. However, a portrait of a man locked in battle adorned in golden armor, caught his attention. "Is that...Kamoshida?"

The figure in the painting has the same square chin and bushy stupid Afro that Shuujin's PE teacher and volley ball coach had. It was definitely the same person, despite the weird attire.

Nananshi gave it an inquisitive stare before shrugging. Weird painting aside, the banners having the Shujin emblem meant that he was somewhere around the school. Was there some kind of event? No, unlikely. Not even the drama club had the budget for this much grandiose. He turned to make his leave, entering one of the long hallways. As he did, he noticed the statues around him, which disturbed him slighly as they only showed off the torso of a female wearing a gym shirt and shorts. There were no legs or arms, not even a head. Just a chest, waist and thighs.

They focused on portraying the three measurements of a woman's figure, with the bust and hips being large while the waist was narrow. The ideal measurements of any perverted mind.

"...okay, so it was a pervert who made the thing."

That was the one deduction that popped up in his head. Well, given what he's seen of Kamoshida's behavior at times, it seems to fit. He wasn't blind like most of the students. He knew that Kamoshida, underneath that kind and encouraging facade, was a pervert who thought himself king. A man who had everything the school would be willing to provide simply because he was their number one pet. Nanashi wasn't remotely interested, as he found it to be another part of his daily routine, but the fact that he was somehow involved in this place was...quite strange. Actually, what on earth was this place? It looked like a castle, but the atmosphere was...well, frankly, it felt strange. Unusual.

For starters, he was still staring at the statue, and felt his underwear starting to strain. How odd. That's never happened before. The atmosphere was making him feel strange...moreso than he was comfortable with.

 **"QUICKLY! FIND THE INTRUDERS!"**

Then the sudden shout snapped him out of his stupor. His head whipped around to see a figure clad in dark gray armor and a light blue mask at the far end of the cooridor speaking with two other figures in the same attire. All of them held a sword and shield in hand. They were rushing, as if in a enraged panic. Why, he was unsure. But at that moment, one of the Knights turned to his direction, locking eyes with him.

"...hi."

 **"INTRUDER!"** The knight yelled, alerting his companions as they congregated within the hallway. Nanshi took this as his cue to run. Without a second thought, he bolted down the hall and away from the approaching mob. His feet pounded against the floor as he sprinted away. He wasn't stupid. If those knights caught him, he was dead. Simple as that. And despite his apathetic behavior, he would still like to live. He rounded a nearby corner, ducking behind a statue. The knights rushed past him, not seeing him in the slightest. He peeked out from his hiding place after the last one rushed past the statue, and let out a sigh of relief. With that, he stepped out of his hiding place. As soon as he did, he was plagued by another headache.

"Tch...if this is because of my studying, it is hardly funny," he hissed. However, as he tried to shrug it off, he saw a window which showed what looked to be a courtyard. For a moment, he saw ripples once again, which showed off the school's courtyard before it returned to normal. "What in the world...?"

 ** _[...can you not see?]_**

Nanashi cursed in annoyance, hearing the voice once again.

 ** _[This is a world made shape by one's desires...desires you must obtain.]_**

"Okay then, Voice-san," he humored sarcastically. "What should I be desiring?

 ** _[EVERYTHING.]_**

It was at that moment when Nanashi, when the headache grew worse, saw his own reflection. The sight was enough to, for once in his life, cause his heart to jump and fear to take root. His reflection in the window showed himself, though there was something wrong. Something twisted. Something was covering the lower left side of his face, crawling up his jaw. It was dark red, resembling bone or scales, with pulsating black veins. His left arm was completely disfigured, covered by the bone/scale armor, though gaps revealed pitch black skin with dark red veins pulsating through it, chains wrapped around it. Most of the chains were wrapped around the center of his hand, as if to bind it. His fingers were like sharp claws. The worst, however, were his eyes.

They were yellow. Cold, apathetic, malicious...hungry pools of yellow.

Startled by the horrific reflection, Nanashi stumbled back while trying to slow his racing heart and mind. Just what was this? What the hell was he seeing?!

 ** _[This...is the manifestation of your hunger...your need for desire...]_**

"W-what?"

Suddenly, Nanashi felt his being burn. He screamed as he grabbed his left arm, crumpling to the floor. It felt like something was tearing apart his arm. Wincing and cringing, he looked at his left arm.

Right before his eyes, the flesh on it had begun to change. Portions of it begun to unravel as black tendrils shot through the gaps before coiling around the limb and digging into it. The bone could be seen as the ivory seemed to grow and expand from within the surrounding muscle before pushing pieces outward toward the surface. The tedrils were wrapping around his arm like some sort of cloth. Even the veins were expanding, overlapping with the growing chunks of bone. Nanashi's eyes widened with horror, watching his own limb change before his eyes when he felt the change expanding up. He felt his neck writhing in pain as the same horrific change touched it, soon reaching up to his jaw.

He could feel the veins bulging as if blood was being pumped excessively. His throat constricted as he felt something gathering up within his wind pipe. His lungs screamed as the airflow was blocked for some unknown reason. Desperate for a breath of air, Nanashi opened his mouth. But as he did so, a strange, black and red substance flowed out of his open maw.

"Ghrk-! Glagh!"

He choked as the gag reflex kicked in. He wanted to vomit, but he was unable to due to the mass of gunk already spewing out of his mouth. Rather than flowing out onto the ground, it seemed to coagulate and stick onto his face.

It latched on to the grotesque formation at his jaw, then spread down to the rest of his disfigured arm, warping it even further. The skin wrapped in black tendrils melded with the liquid, seeming to cause his skin to burn as it felt like something was stitching itself together to his flesh. His bones ached and groaned, almost like something was threatening to break them as something poured into it. The pain was so harsh he closed his eyes, slamming his forehead into the ground, hoping to knock himself out to ignore the pain. Thus, he did not see the bones become bloody red, or the chains that seemed to manifest from the black and red liquid, wrapping themselves around his hand.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity...the pain had ceased. Finally able to breathe, Nanashi took in deep breaths of air to soothe his burning lungs. His eyes snapped open, blood-shot and wild from the crazed experience. He remained on his knees hunched over on the ground, slowly collecting himself after that agonizing episode. He managed to sit up right for just a second before he fell back, smacking against the wall behind him. He ignored the pain, simply glad whatever the hell caused him to be in so much pain to end. Panting, he palmed his face, about to wipe off the sweat form his face before he noticed how his hand felt...different. Pulling it away, his eyes widened, seeing the effects of the grotesque transformation from earlier.

Instead of a normal, pale-skinned human hand, his eyes were locked on the disfigured limb he saw from the reflection. Red bone plating covered the entirety of the arm with black skin and pulsing red veins seen through the gaps. Long, sharp claws took the place of his fingers as his palm was wrapped in chains.

His eyes widened in horror, screaming as he pressed himself against the wall. What the hell happened to him?! What...what was this?!

 **"OVER THERE!"**

It was the Knight from before. And based on the sound of clamoring footsteps quickly approaching his location, he brought his friends. Nanashi swore. Things went from freaky and bizarre to worse. He slowly got up to his feet, albeit staggering, forced to support himself on the window. As he panted, he looked back at his reflection. It hadn't changed. Not the arm, which had just been formed, or the golden eyes.

Yet somehow...he knew that the eyes weren't just a figment of his imagination. Just like the current state of his arm, they were all too real...

As he staggered forward, he suddenly found overcome by an unknown state. A light-headed dizzy spell caused him to pause, palming his face as he tried to shrug it off. This feeling...it felt similar to hunger, overwhelmingly so...but it felt different. Something else. He heard the rushing footsteps cease behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and much to his chagrin, it was the knights.

"Tch..."

 **"HALT, INTRUDER!"** The lead knight of the group announced, pointing his sword at the teen. **"HOW DARE YOU TRESPASS THE GROUNDS OF THE GLORIOUS KING KAMOSHIDA?!"**

...The Knight's voice was REALLY grating him. Every word from the Knight's throat sounded like it was being forced out of a dead fish. As the figure spoke, an unpleasant feeling welled up within him...something he would describe as a gnawing feeling on the back of his mind. It was irritation. As he turned to face him, his disfigured arm was revealed, as were his now gold eyes. The bizarre appearance caused the mass of Knights to backpedal. Even the lead knight seemed to hesitate after seeing this form. Not that Nanashi really cared. The hunger continued to gnaw away at him. And strangely...the Knights before him smelled...delicious...It was driving him wild.

Was this hunger? No, it was...something else...

 ** _[Rend, slaughter...]_** the voice in his head bellowed, commanding even. ** _[Devour. Consume that which embodies desires. It is the only way to reclaim that which you've lost. Tear, rip, eat...it matters not what you do, for all that you must do for the sake becoming whole is to desire once again.]_**

The words sparked something inside of Nanashi. What, he didn't know. All he felt, at that very second...

Was a voracious hunger that must be satisfied!

 **"ANSWER ME, YOU KN-!"**

Faster than Nanashi thought possible, overcome and overwhelmed by this strange sense of unknown hunger, he lunged forward, deformed arm forward. He leaped at the closest knight, the very one at the front, and with his strange new limb, grabbed it by the head, effortlessly lifting it up in the air.

His golden eyes had a frenzied look to them, and his lips curled in a ravenous smile. The claws of his distorted arm dug into the body of the knight, stabbing through its armor as the metal plating crumpled from the force carried by his fingers. The Knight wailed in agony as its body was being crushed. Then, with a swift movement, the head was crushed. Black and red goo seeped out from the crumpled metal while the knight's body suddenly went limp. However, rather than simply splattering to the floor, as the body began to melt, it seeped into Nanashi's disfigured arm, the black and red veins pulsating.

Some of the substance even fell on the lower half of his face. As if responding to this, his mouth opened up, allowing any of the liquid that poured out of the knight to spill inside his orifice. His tongue lapped up any that spilled around his lips.

Nanashi's eyes bulged as the liquid hit his tastebuds as the absorbed fluids entered his body.

 ** _'Dammit, I hate that bastard!'_**

 ** _'Why me? What did I ever do?!'_**

 ** _'Someone let this torture end...please...!'_**

 ** _'I'll kill him! One of these days, I'll kill him!'_**

Thoughts. Desires. Emotions. Various things filled Nanashi's being before his body suddenly shivered. These things were foreign, yet so...familiar. Warm. Why was that? Whatever. It didn't matter. It felt so...good. Wonderful even. His yellow eyes settled on the other knights, which suddenly realized what had just happened before their bodies spasmed, breaking apart into various new forms. A wicked grin settled on his face, dragging his deformed hand against the ground, scratching the clear surface.

Whatever these foreign things were...he wanted more. More and more...MORE.

Rushing in in a crazed, frenzy, Nanashi lashed out his new arm and struck the nearest monstrosity, his claws tearing through the flesh of his target.

From there on, it could hardly be called anything but a fight. The shadows were in so much of a panic that they couldn't coordinate. All they could focus on was survival. Every man for himself. Yet the crazed teen was in such a ravished state that all he did was rip and tear into the poor and unfortunate victims, absorbing their essence into himself and taking what they embodied.

Desires.

From afar, the woman known as Serper ein Chao grinned wickedly, clapping at the sight of her chosen champion embracing his newfound power. "You're a broken child," she said, fully aware he was not listening, instead devoting himself to robbing the shadows of their beings. "One without a sense of 'self.' Yes, ever since that day, you've lost your sense of 'self'...so embrace what you rob. Take them. Make them apart of yourself. Then, and only then, can you regain your sense of 'self.'" A cold giggle escaped her, watching in the utmost delight. Had she not known any better, she would have thought she had fallen in love with the boy simply for the carnage he wrought. "Yes...enjoy your new power. Enjoy the power..."

"...of a **_Shadow_**."

* * *

"...and that's it," Nanashi finished with a long sigh, finishing wrapping the bandages around his pitch black arm. "When I snapped out of it, there wasn't anything left. Sorry for scaring the two of you."

Akira Kurusu and Ryuji Sakamoto stared at their senior before looking back at themselves. Not long after Ryuji had awakened to his Persona, and in the midst of their escape, they had encountered the so-called 'Zombie' in the middle of the hall, bearing a demonic-looking left arm and golden eyes - eyes they themselves had when they first awakened to their Personas. They were confused all to hell, but none moreso than Nanashi, who only just now realized where he was and seeing the two students he had easedropped on earlier in outlandish costumes accompanied by what looked to be a monster cat before leaving with them, deciding to explain what happened.

Currently, the three sat at Big Bang Burger, having taken orders while he explained his story. When he finished, the two were more than equally disturbed by what he said. From the sound of it, he had more or less killed and ate the Shadows with his arm. Speaking of which, when they returned from the Metaverse, they had found that his arm had returned to normal...well, almost normal. The skin was black as charcoal, so they bought some gauze along the way to the restaurant.

"Damn," the former track star said, reclining in the soft chair he sat in. "That's...fucking creepy. A-and this voice, it said to take their...desires?"

Nanashi gave a nod. Akira frowned, crossing his arms. "It sounds a bit similar to ours, but...this is completely different," he said. "Is it different from everyone?"

"What? Like, ours is a wardrobe change and Zombie-senpai's is a freakin' demonic arm?"

"Yes." Akira nodded. "When we awakened our personas, our outfits changed. But for senpai's power, his arm changed while his attire remained the same. Based on what he told us, he didn't gain a mask like we did when we obtained our powers..."

Ryuji still looked unconvinced, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. "I dunno...still feels like there's something else."

"So," Nanashi said, earning the two's attention. "I told you my story...what about you two? What on earth was that place? It felt...how do I put it? It felt distorted."

"Actually, according to Morgana, that would be spot on," AKira told him. Seeing his senior's confused look, he told him it was the name of the cat he saw. "That castle, from what we were told, is actually a manifestation of Kamoshida's desires. He thinks himself the king of Shujin, and the result was that castle."

"Ah. So that explains the painting and statues I saw..." Nanashi nodded in understanding. "If the castle really is a construct of Kamoshida's mind, it definitely represents his perverted nature."

Ryuji chuckled. "Ooooh yeah."

"So what the two of you were doing there?" The teen continued his question.

"Well," Akira sighed, giving Ryuji the stink eye. The blonde at least had the nerve to look embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head, looking the other way. "There were people being held captive that Ryuji-kun wanted to save...problem was that they were Kamoshida's perception of his volleyball team."

"Ah, I see..." Nanashi nodded. From the sound of it...it sounded eeriely similar to the idea of cognition - mental perception. If that was the case, then he'd hate to see what the Kamoshida of this 'metaverse' looks like. "And the reason behind the wardrobe?"

"Long story short," Ryuji replied. "We went through shit we didn't like, and got this power called Persona out of the deal. Accordin' to Mona, its supposed to represent our 'rebellious will' or whatever. Although, in your case, I guess its a freaky arm?"

"From what I can determine based on my circumstances, yes. Although, as my arm changed, I kept hearing something about desire and hunger." The two quirked an eyebrow. Nanashi just shrugged. "I don't care much about that, though...I'm more worried about onee-sama seeing my arm all black," he sighed, shaking his head as he took a swig of his shake. A cold yet wonderful taste went through his tongue before he parted from it. "I wonder how I'm supposed to hide this from the faculty, too."

"...wait," Ryuji stared at him, wide-eyed. "Senpai, you...y-you're not worried about Kamoshida's Palace, or what this means for ya?"

"Nope. It has absolutely nothing to do wit me. Just like the two of you have nothing to do with me, either" came the blunt response that earned a surprised look from Akira and an angry one from Ryuji. "What? We have nothing in common. The only reason we met today at all is because of this Metaverse incident. Other than that, this has been our only interaction. I'm just stating the truth, Sakamoto. No need to give me the death glare."

The blonde teen maintained his glare for a few seconds before finally breaking it and sighing. "...when ya put it like that, ya have a point. You're pretty blunt about it tho, ya know that?"

"I see no reason to beat around the bush," came the reply. Nanashi finished his shake before he grabbed his bag, standing up from his seat. "At any rate, I have to return home. Thank you for the food."

"EH?! Wait, you're leaving?! Just like that?!"

"You've told me all that there is to this Metaverse," Nanashi said as he walked away. "And it has nothing to do with me other than my arm changing. So long as I stay away from it, I can continue my simple daily routine." He then bowed his head, and bid the two farewell, leaving the soon-to-be Phantom Thieves dumbfounded.

"...you know, I think they were wrong calling him a zombie," Ryuji remarked. "They should have called him a robot."

* * *

The next day at school, Nanashi learned that whatever chance of having a normal routine after the mishap that was the Metaverse had already gone down the drain. He had just returned from the faculty office, having delivered a document his teacher asked him to give to one of the teachers in it, and entered the courtyard when he noticed someone standing at the edge of the roof. "What on earth?" he looked up and squinted. It was a girl, wearing a sweater and a brace around her knee. "Wait...that is Suzui. What is she...?"

At that instant, he realized what the girl on the roof had planned on doing. She was outside the rooftop fence, holding onto the links and looking down. From where he stood, he saw the expression on her face, one of utter despair. Standing up straight, the girl closed her eyes...and let go, letting her body be carried by gravity.

His eyes widened. He tried to rush forward, but he wasn't fast enough.

By the time he was halfway across the courtyard, her body already impacted the ground in a sickening crunch. Something went off in him, spurring him even further. When he reached her, the first thing he needed was check her pulse. He knelt down and pressed two fingers to her jugular after a moment, he breathed a sigh of relief. It was weak, but he felt a pulse. However, he realized that she was not in the clear yet. He took out his phone and quickly dialed 119 to call in an ambulance.

After making the call, he quickly went for a teacher. In no time at all, Shiho Suzui's action had brought nearly the entire school to gather at the courtyard, crowding the doors and even the windows. To no surprise, Nanashi found Akira and Ryuji among the crowd, staring on in shock.

"What the hell? What happened?!" The blonde teen asked the third year upon arriving.

Nanashi, grimly, gestured his head towards Suzui, who was being tended to by one of the teachers. "...it's as what you probably heard or saw. Suzuki-san fell off the edge of the school roof...she tried to commit suicide."

Ryuji looked completely horrified. Akira looked on in worry, wondering if she was going to survive. Though the height distance was not that great, her body didn't look to be in the slightest bit of good condition, noticing the brace on her knee. The three then noticed Ann Takamaki rushing through the crowd, joining Suzui's side as paramedics finally arrived, placing the poor girl on the stretcher.

"Shiho!" They heard her anguished cry as she knelt next to her friend.

The sight was heartbreaking. Strangely, for the first time, Nanashi actually felt horrible. How could such a thing happen? Moreover...why would he only just now feel something from like this? He stared at his bandaged hand. _'Could it be...because of what happened in the Metaverse...?'_

He recalled the words that the voice told him. Desire. Consume. Restore your Self.

 _'By 'eating' those Shadow monsters...I regain...my 'self?''_

He shook his head. Why was he worrying about this? This was literally nothing. Yet, he still felt troubled. "Tsk," he clicked his tongue. "How troublesome." He then turned to leave, though he then noticed the presence of one of his underclassmen, Yuuki Mishima. "Hm?" He frowned, noticing the fear-stricken look on his face. "Why does he look so...?"

"...Kamoshida?!"

Nanashi's eyes widened slightly, looking back at Suzui and Takamaki. The blonde looked shocked and horrified, though her outburst went unheeded by the majority of the students. Suzui looked like she wanted to say more, but she soon fell unconscious. At the mention of Kamoshida, Mishima had taken off into a run, shutting his eyes and heading straight for anywhere but here. The action was then noticed by Akira and Ryuji.

"Oi," Ryuji said. "Wasn't that Mishima?"

"Yeah. It was. Why was he running?" Akira responded.

"Don't know...but we're gonna find out." Ryuji took off in a sprint to catch up to the fleeing teen, Akira tailing behind him.

Nanashi watched them leave before turning to Takamaki and Suzui, the latter being carried away into the ambulance. He then turned back to where the two teens left. Sighing after a moments thought, he took off after them.

 _'Somehow, I feel as if I'm going to regret this...'_

And the worst part was...he was sorely correct. However, this one action would be apart of many that would lead both the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, and the detective Goro Akechi, down a new path...

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: SWEET MOTHER OF THE VIRGIN MARY THIS TOOK FOREVER!

First of all, I am so sorry about dropping off of the face of the earth. My computer had died of old age, so I had to order a new one! ...and by my own damn stupidity I ordered it off of e-bay and not Amazon. Took it forever. Before that, it was graduation. Guess what, my peeps? I'm now graduated! BOO YAH MOTHERFUCKERS! SUCK IT ECON! Bum bum bum~ Another one bites the dust~ And another one, and another one gone, and another one gone! Another one bites the dust! I! KICKED! YOUR! ASS! BITCH!

...well, my embarrassing Lavernius Tucker moment aside, you have now seen the story behind Nanashi Kozu's recruitment. Since we're going way off the rails of canon for what myself and Daemon I have planned, we have some events to keep you on your guys' toes - such as the reappearance of a certain someone and them being none too happy about what Yaldabaoth is doing. And Nanashi's newfound power...just what does it do exactly? Hmhmhm, that's something you'll have to find out for yourself!

Anyway, next chapter we will get right back into the events to where we left off in the first chapter!

Again, special thanks to Daemon of Wrath for helping me write this chapter! Later losers, and I'll see you guys next time!


	3. I - the FOOL (Part III)

_"The Reversed Fool of Justice"_

* * *

I - the FOOL (part 3)

"Welcome to my Velvet Room, Trickster..."

When Akira awoke, he found a setting that he was quickly becoming used to. Around him was padded walls, colored beautiful vibrant blue while chains hung from the ceiling. However, it was hardly spacious, as it was barely bigger than a kitchen. As he lifted himself up from the barely comfortable bed, he turned his head, greeted by two individuals, twins dressed in blue attire reminiscent to those of wardens, an eyepatch over one eye. Their appearance was like a reflection, though their facial expressions and hairstyles were different. One wore their hair in a bun, and the other in a braid. The twin with the braid carried a clipboard, while the other wielded a shock baton.

"Here again, huh," Akira mused as he stood up, approaching the bars while ignoring the chaffing feeling in his ankle due to the ball and chain strapped to his leg.

Meanwhile, the figure who spoke previously stared back at him with the ever-familiar creepy gaze and grin etched into their face. It was an old man with an absurdly long nose and gray hair slicked back, despite the majority of his dome being devoid of the mane. He was dressed in a sharp black suit, and sat leisurely with his arms crossed and chin rested against a propped elbow. However, Akira noticed that the amusement in the man's gaze was parred with something else now; intrigue.

"So you finally came to, Inmate," Caroline huffed.

Akira rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too, Caroline-chan."

"Don't call me that!" The fiery tempered girl snapped as she struck the cell bars again with her baton.

Despite not outwardly laughing, Akira took amusement at her reaction. Meanwhile her sister, Justine, sighed as she shook her head. "Caroline," she scolded. "Do not indulge the Prisoner's amusement."

"But he started it, Justine!" Her twin countered as she pointed at the prisoner.

"And yet you are falling into his pace..."

Igor shook his head, though it was clear he was also amused by the antics. "I would appreciate it if you did not cause trouble for your wardens, Trickster," he asked. "Still, how curious...it seems you've gained two unexpected allies. One with a power opposite to yours...and another that still yet surprises me."

Akira frowned. Igor must have been referred to Nanashi, but who was the other? Then again, knowing the old man, he would give him cryptic answers so he said nothing. However, there was one thing that caught his attention. "Power...opposite to mine?"

"The power of a Persona is the embodiment of one's heart. A true representation of your inner self. However, a Shadow in comparison is their darkest desire represented in a twisted shape. That boy...he has obtained a power otherwise impossible to wield," Once again, the old man chuckled. "Perhaps it is because he is not whole...regardless, this will truly be interesting watch unfold."

Not whole? What was Igor talking about? "...What do you mean by that? Is senpai incomplete in some way?"

"You will come to understand, in time," Igor answered, much to the frizzy-haired teen's annoyance. And there it was, the cryptic talk. "In the meantime...I see you have been using the powers bestowed upon you efficiently. You are making great progress towards your rehabilitation."

"Yeah...my team and I are close to stealing Kamoshida's treasure..." Akira replied.

Jun 14"Excellent," his apparent probation officer within the Velvet Room bobbed his head in approval. "I look forward to the results...now then, what business do you have here?"

"I need a fusion..."

* * *

"...does he usually take this long?" Nanashi asked as he, Anne, Ryuji and Morgana waited by their entry point.

"Pretty much...give or take a few minutes," Ryuji answered with a shrug. "Still have no clue what he does by the entrance..."

Morgana sighed, shaking his head while he sat atop some of the wooden beams piled atop one another by the entrance. "He mentioned something about getting new personas, but I'm still confused on that part," he said, licking his paw. "But, let's just trust in our leader."

"How are you feeling, Senpai?" Anne asked curiously, looking at Nanashi's disfigured arm. "I mean, that...can't be healthy."

The so-called 'zombie-san' shrugged. "Eh, hurt like a bitch the first time around," he said. "But its been like this every other visit since, so it feels normal now...still trying to get used to this whole 'eating shadows' thing, too."

Ryuji gave a small shudder, remembering the first time he witnessed his upperclassman 'eating' a Shadow. It was quite...disgusting, to say the least. "You ain't the only one."

"Sorry about that," Akira apologized as he approached. "Took a bit longer than expected."

"No prob." The blonde teen turned to face him. "We were actually just talking about Kozu-senpai's Shadow-eating arm."

"Yeah. Despite how strange it is, it's still a pretty unique skill." Morgana added. "Coupled that with your Multiple Persona ability, Joker, and we have two unique skills on the team."

"Still, though," Anne cocked her head. "Now that I think about it, we haven't come up with a codename for senpai yet."

Nanashi blinked. "...codename?"

"A necessity for a Phantom Thief!" Morgana answered jubilantly. "I'm Mona, Lady Anne is Panther, Ryuji is Skull, and Akira is Joker!"

"Hm, I see..."

Ryuji crossed his arms. "So, what do you think would be a good name for Kozu-senpai?" he asked. "I'm thinking Therion."

"Therion?"

"Yeah! You know, that Velvet chick from Tales of Berseria!"

"Pass," Nanashi deadpanned. "Next."

"Aw, c'mon! It's a cool name!" He argued.

"Pass." Nanashi was insistent.

"Hmm...Shadow?" Anne offered.

"Seems to obvious, and can be confusing. Next."

"Ghoul? Like from Tokyo Ghoul? I mean, you pretty much eat shadows at a rate they do."

"Pass."

Morgana frowned. "Wow, he is picky," he noted. "Okay, than what do you want to be called then?"

"...Bahamut."

"Huh? Bahamut? Like the Dragon from the Final Fantasy Games? Why d'ya wanna be called that?" Ryuji questioned.

"I enjoy the series." Came the simple answer.

Everyone promptly sweatdropped. "O...kay then," Akira said slowly. "Bahamut it is."

Oddly enough, stars flashed in Nanashi's eyes as he clenched his fist. "...yosh."

"Well, we got that settled," Ryuji rolled his shoulder, trying to loosen up some of his muscles. "So, Mona, how close are we to the Treasure?"

"Well, based on how far in we got when Lady Anne joined us, I'd say we're about three quarters of the way there." Came the answer.

"So we're almost done? Sweet!"

"Don't get cocky, Skull," Akira advised. "The closer we get to the treasure, the tighter security will be."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just...the sooner we take the treasure, the better, right? The Board Meeting is getting close. Can't help but feel anxious, ya know?"

"I know, Skull," Akira said, understanding his friend's concerns. If they didn't change Kamoshida's heart fast, the three boys would be expelled, and Anne...gods, he didn't even want to think about what would happen. "Is everyone ready? This is our best shot at hitting the treasure."

"We're all good to go, Joker." Mona nodded.

"Let's do this." Panther spoke in agreement.

Ryuji smirked, smashing his fist into his palm. "I'm pumped!"

Akira then grinned, and the two turned to their entry point. "Alright, then...let's go!"

* * *

Elsewhere in Kamoshida's Palace, there was another unknown figure strolling the halls. A figure garbed in black attire, vaguely resembling that of a knight, with pale blue strips twisting around the garbs he wore while a tattered black cape flapped behind him. His hands were covered by metal gauntlets bearing claws for fingers, and the helmet vaguely resembled a bird's head, albeit demonic due to the jagged jaw piece. Staring back at whatever was before him were red eyes, and in hand, a serrated sword.

"So, this is Kamoshida's Palace," Goro Akechi hummed, observing the interior of the castle. "Compared to Shido's, its pathetically weak...then again, that's to be expected. The desires of a man who wishes to take control of Japan itself are far greater than that of a lecherous waste of skin."

The teen's voice held contempt. Who could blame him? Given that Kamoshida was a perverted parasite that abused and sexually harassed his students. Even worse? The entire staff and even the students' parents cover up his crimes due to his reputation of an Olympic Gold Medalist. Really, and Kobayakawa wanted to bolster the school's reputation with a pathetic troll like him around? "Why Shido keeps him around, I'll never understand," the Black Masked persona-user muttered before he turned around the corner. As he did, two knights entered the area, standing in his way. "Oh? A greeting already?"

 **"HALT, INTRUDER!"** one of the two shouted. " **YOU WILL GO NO-"**

 _"Loki."_

In a mass of red and black flames, his mask vanished as a new entity manifested above him. It was a tall, lanky figure garbed in a black and white striped bodysuit. A pair of long horns protruded from its forehead as a few dreadlocks fell down to its legs. It's feet were golden and resembled a horse's hooves. its face was obscured by a black, faceless mask. It also possessed a wicked looking great sword that it sat upon.

The sudden emergence of Goro's Persona startled the knights, especially the overwhelming waves of power washing over them like a furious rage. Goro's eyes burned as he swung his arm. "Incinerate them."

In a series of grandiose motions, Loki levitated off of its sword as the weapon spun mid air. It soon stopped, pointing downward. With a swing of its arms, a burst of flames appeared and burned the Shadow to ash. The burst of flames threw the other Shadow off its feet, slamming it into the wall. It groaned, rubbing itself helm when it suddenly let out a cry of pain as Goro slammed his foot on its chest, and aimed a blade at its face. "You seem like a reasonably smart fellow," Goro said. "Tell me...where can I find this so-called 'Lord Kamoshida?' I have quite a bit to speak with him about."

 **"Y-YOU THINK I'LL TELL-!"**

It yelped when the blade stabbed into the wall, right next to its head. Quivering, it looked back, and squeaked upon seeing the murderous, cruel face of the so-called Detective Prince. "Now...who said I was asking?"

* * *

 **"...HEY."**

 **"YEAH?"**

 **"YOU EVER WONDER...WHY WE'RE HERE?"** One Shadow questioned the other as they stood in front of a massive set of doors.

 **"...GEE, I DON'T KNOW. I MEAN, WE'RE SHADOWS. WE'RE SUPPRESSED HUMAN THOUGHTS GIVEN FORM. WE'RE THE UGLY SIDE OF THE HUMAN MIND THAT PEOPLE CONSCIOUSLY REPRESS OUT OF FEAR OF BEING OSTRACIZED BY SOCIETY. I THINK THAT'S ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT. IT'S EXACTLY BECAUSE OF THAT LINE OF THINKING AND SOCIETY THAT THE REAL WORLD IS SO FUCKING WARPED. IT'S SO BAD THAT IT MAKES THIS PLACE EVEN MORE FUCKED UP WITH EACH TWISTED DESIRE. AND HERE WE ARE...TWO SHADOWS STANDING GUARD OVER THE RULER OF THIS PALACE'S TREASURE, ALL BECAUSE OF HIS WARPED AMBITIONS HAVE MADE THIS CORRUPTED WORLD..."**

 **"..."**

 **"...NO...I MEAN, WHY ARE WE HERE STANDING GUARD WHEN OUR SHIFT WAS SUPPOSED TO END FIVE MINUTES AGO? WE HAVE INTRUDERS TO CATCH, DON'T WE?"**

 **"...OH...WELL..."**

Then from the shadows, a white-masked figure appeared on the Shadow's shoulder and ripped off its mask. "Show me your true form!"

The Shadow convulsed before it fell exploded into a puddle of black and red substance.

 **"NO! JIMMY!"** The second shadow cried before a deformed, black arm whipped around and grabbed it by the neck. With a swift motion, its head was crushed, and the liquid from its body poured into the arm. Meanwhile, three other figures moved in around the remains of the first Shadow that formed into a bloody red knight with horns riding atop a mighty stead, lance in hand. " **HOW DARE YOU?!"** The transformed Shadow roared. " **THAT WAS MY FRIEND YOU JUST KILLED!"**

"Well, when you say it like that, I kind of feel bad," Joker said before he whipped out his pistol. Behind him, his new Persona, Kaguya Picaro, manifested behind him, golden lights shimmering around her while forming into blades. "...not."

 **"DAMN YOU!"** The Bloodied Knight roared as it swung its spear, initiating a Cleave attack.

However, the spear was blocked, courtesy of the heavenly blades that impeded its progress. Then the remaining blades launched at the knight, sending it crashing straight into the ground and off its steed. It struggled to get up, but to its horror, it found itself staring down the barrels of several guns, including a slingshot and a claw ready to tear into it.

Before it could even plead for its life, Joker bellowed, **_"Show's Over!"_**

The four of them fired their ranged weapons while the last one devoured what was left by stabbing its claws through its armor.

"And that's another Shadow slain...now we can advance," Bahamut announced, licking the dark substance from his fingers.

Skull shuddered. "God, do you HAVE to do that?"

He knows that Bahamut had to devour Shadows...but what he was doing was just going overboard. He looked like some psychotic murderer licking blood off his hands from his most recent kill. Really, it was disturbing. Unfortunately, his senior merely shrugged while he flicked the remnants of the black and red goo off his hands, splattering it against the walls.

"It's more of an impulse really..." He answered. "Ever since my first Shadow Meal...I can't help but want to see how they taste. Who knew incarnations of suppressed thought and desire could be so flavorful?"

"...dude?"

"Yes, Skull?"

"...that's disgusting."

Bahamut paused, putting a hand on his chin before nodding. "...I suppose it is," he said before turning to the door. "Is the treasure behind here, Mona?"

"Yes, sir. We're so close to it...I can practically taste it..." The bipedal feline nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Panther asked.

Joker looked around the area. It was pretty much obvious that the front door was out of the question, so he focused one of his talents, Third Eye, to look for a way inside. He smirked when he saw a trail leading up one of the statues to a window above it. "There," he pointed. "Come on."

His teammates followed him to the designated point. Joker climbed onto the posterior of the statue before pulling himself to the top of it. He then jumped to the neighboring platform just below the window sill. Finally, he climbed through the window and entered the room. Everyone else followed soon after.

"Okay, we're in!" Skull announced.

"Quiet down you idiot!" Mona shushed him.

Skull frowned, but then realized why when he heard the clamoring voices of Shadows. Several, in fact. They peered through the gaps of the railing close to them, as they realized that they were on a balcony overlooking what appeared to be the throne room, if the golden decorated chair in the center with the Shadow of one Suguru Kamoshida sitting on it with the Cognition of Anne Takamaki next to him was any indication. The knights all gathered, saluting their king who glared in annoyance. "I want those intruders found at once!" he declared. "Bring me their heads! Whoever does so will be rewarded!"

" **Yes! My lord!"** The Knights replied in unison.

"Huh. I bet he'd never imagine us being in the same room as him." Mona whispered before turning to the others. "C'mon, let's keep moving."

The group kept in a crouch, sneaking along the balcony while keeping their heads down. Joker gave a quick scan around the room, looking for the best place where the treasure was most likely kept. He soon found a door, just behind the steps leading down to the throne. They made their way over, careful not to be seen by the Shadows. Panther pushed open the door, allowing them to enter. Gently, the red-clad thief closed it behind her and sighed. "Whew...thank god." They were thankful that none of the guards or Kamoshida noticed them. All that was left was another corridor before another set of doors, most likely where the Treasure was being kept.

"Well, this sturdy door is pretty promising. Let's head inside." Skull said, voicing their thoughts. The rest of them nodded then entered the room, which was revealed to be quite spacious. The floor was littered with what appeared to be gold coins, several of which was amassed in large piles with wooden barrels. Red velvet tapestries also draped the walls. On the opposite end of the room where they stood was a window with iron bars running across. Right before it was the largest pile of gold coins. It also had a couple of wooden barrels, even a large golden pot.

"Whoa...what is this place? Holy shit...!" Skull once again voiced his thoughts. "The treasure's gotta be here someplace, right Mona?"

"It is, right in front of us in fact." He pointed to the glowing white mass floating above the pile of gold across them.

Bahamuti tilted his head. "That is the treasture?" he inquired. "Strange. I would have thought it would be something more...risque, given that this is Kamoshida's mind, after all."

"It's definitely it. We finally found it!" Mona cheered.

"Are you sure?" Joker asked, voicing the thoughts of everyone else. Cloudy haze was not at all what they were expecting the treasure to be.

"Just hold on a second. I was planning on telling you more once we made it this far." The feline said, calming their concerns. He turned to face everyone else. "Simply finding the treasure isn't enough. We'll need to make it materialize before we can steal it."

"Whaddaya mean..?" Skull asked, just as confused as the others.

"Desires have no physical form by nature," Mona answered him, crossing his arms. "Hence we'll first need to make the real person aware that their desires are in fact a Treasure."

Bahamut looked back at the gray haze. "And how do we accomplish this?"

"Simple," Mona grinned. "By sending a calling card."

"A calling card?" Panther asked.

"You mean those warnings Phantom Thieves send to their targets before they steal their treasure?" Joker questioned, recalling such a thing from one of the novels Goro recommended to him in the past.

"Precisely!"

Bahamut nodded in understanding. "I see now," he said, realizing the significance behind the calling card. "If we claim that will take his desires, his Shadow self will interpret that as us taking his Treasure, the core of his Palace. That way, the Treasure will materialize." He paused. "Of course, that also means security will be rather tight as well."

"That's right, Bahamut." Mona replied, impressed at the unique member of the team for understanding so quickly. "Since we have secured the route to the treasure, all we need to do is head straight to it after it materializes."

"Huh," Skull said, surprised by the simplicity of the plan. For some reason, he felt rather disappointed. He was sort of hoping it would be a lot more cooler or more difficult than that. "Sounds easy enough."

Mona then hopped off the pile of gold. "When we send the calling card is up to Joker," he said. "Now that we have a secure route, let's get out of here-"

 **"INTRUDER!"**

The sudden shout alarmed the five thieves, who turned towards the door in worry. "Shit!" Skull cursed, gripping his pipe. "How'd they find us?!"

"Wait," Bahamut said, causing the group to turn to him. "The Shadow said, 'intruder.' Not intruders."

"Okay, and?!"

"They know there's five of us, so why report only one?"

The group of four looked at one another in realization. Bahamut was right. If all five of them were in here...then who was out there being attacked by the guards?

Their questions were greeted by the sounds of muffled explosions.

Heading towards the door, Joker poked his head out, but found no guards. Giving the okay sound, the other thieves pulled out of the room. When they saw the throne room, they found the guards in dishevel, scattered around and trying fruitlessly to defeat the intruder. To their shock, they found one lone figure strolling forward, garbed entirely in black with a black mask covering their face. Strangely, some sort of black liquid marred most of their face, making it hard to identify them. Furthermore, their eyes were glowing red. In their hand was a serrated blade.

All in all, the sight of the black-clad figure was pretty daunting. Cautious, the group readied themselves for a possible battle if they proved to be hostile.

"Who the hell are you?!" Shadow Kamoshida growled in anger. "You dare trespass in my castle?!" The black figure said nothing, stopping halfway towards the throne while the Shadows surrounded it, ready to release themselves at any moment. "Answer me, you piece of-"

"...shut up," the Black Mask said. Their voice was hard to make out, being heavily distorted. However, the cold tone behind it was enough to cease Shadow Kamoshida's words. "One more word, and I'll kill you right and now, you piece of shit."

To emphasize this statement, he raised his arm and pointed his gun at the Palace's Ruler from where he stood, his finger on the trigger.

The teens and Mona could only stand and watch. The anger and bloodlust that this stranger was giving off were no joke.

Instantly, the Shadows gathered in front of their king. **"YOU DARE THREATEN LORD KAMOSHIDA?!"** a golden knight growled. **"YOUR IGNORANCE SHALL BE YOUR UNDOING!"**

"As if a pathetic scrub like you could stop me," the Black Mask scoffed before he placed a hand over his mask. The thieves knew what was coming when cold red flames engulfed the mask, and obscuring his face. From behind, his Persona, a black-and-white striped being sitting atop a sword rather lazily, manifested behind him. "Loki... _BURN THEM_."

The Persona, heeding his master's command, spun its arms in a circle as its sword danced in front of him. It ended the series of motions bringing its arms down with the sword pointed upward. The moment it did, a wave of flames erupted from the figure and crashed into the wall of Shadows, swallowing them in a ravenous inferno.

In seconds, there was nothing left of them. Not even ash.

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. No one could find the words to speak after witnessing the amount of power the black figure held at his disposal. What would've taken Joker and the others several minutes to handle that many shadows, it took this stranger only seconds!

"..holy shit," Skull gawked. "Mona, who the hell is that guy?!"

"I-I don't know!" Mona said, equally as stunned. "I've never seen a Persona that powerful before!"

The Black Mask let out a huff as his Persona receded, forming back into his mask before walking towards Shadow Kamoshida, who stared back in horror. "I trust," he said slowly. "I have your attention now, Suguru Kamoshida?"

"S-stay back!" the king shouted in panic, stumbling back on his feet and falling on his posterior, sweat pouring down his face. "I-I'll give you whatever you want! J-just please, don't kill me!"

"Kill you?" the Black Mask chuckled. "No, I won't do that...as much as I'd like, because then Principal Kobayakawa will have a talk with my superior, and then, well...I'd rather not make this more complicated than it needs to be."

Panther frowned. "Kobayakawa?" she whispered in confusion. "Superior?" She turned to the ground. "What does that mean?"

"Beats me," Joker answered, keeping his eyes on the Black Mask. "But, whoever he is, he doesn't seem like he wants to kill Kamoshida...or at least he can't in these circumstances."

"Could it be because of the Mental Shutdowns Mona told us about?" Panther questioned.

"It is a possibility," Bahamut responded. "From what it looks like...he seems to be trying to get something out of Kamoshida. Killing him would be counter-productive..."

The two then hushed down, continuing to observe the mysterious black-clad Persona user.

"You know, when I first heard about you, I was quite shocked," the Black Mask said in mock-dramatics. "Former gold medal gymnast, Suguru Kamoshida - a man who sexually assaults female members of his team, and even brutalizes the male ones, regardless if they are apart of the team. You event went so far as to break Ryuji Sakamoto's leg because...what? He was a rising star that would have outshine you?" He paused, then let out a dark chuckle. "How pathetic."

This declaration caused alarm amongst the group. How...how could this stranger know all about that? He even knew about Kamoshida breaking Ryuji's leg...moreover...how did he know it was him specifically?! This was all getting crazy way to quickly...

"H-How...how the hell do you know about that?!" Shadow Kamoshida demanded, now broken out in a nervous sweat.

"I think the better question is," the Black Mask laughed. "How would the school react if all of this information was made public? Especially to the media?"

Shadow Kamoshida growled in anger. "Why you-!" That was as far as he got when the Black Mask rammed his sword right into his leg, causing him to cry out in pain. "AAH! FUCK!"

"Shut up and listen," the persona-user snarled. "I'm talking."

"You...bastard...!" Kamoshida growled, yet his terrified expression betrayed his anger. Rather than a King of his castle, he now resembled a grove long insect.

"Unless you want your reputation to be dragged down to the mud," the Black Mask warned. "Or arrested for that matter, you're going to do exactly as I say." For emphasis that Shadow Kamoshida had no choice in the matter, he twisted the blade around, digging it further into the flesh and tearing apart muscles. "You're going to cease your abuse on your students, and resign from your position. Of course, that also includes the students that you threatened to expel. If you don't, well..."

He leaned in, so that the Shadow of the PE teacher could see his smile. Sick, twisted, and horrifying.

"...let's just say Shujin Academy is going to have two deaths on its campus."

The words that the masked man said sent chills down the 2nd year students' and Morgana's spines...only Nanashi showed no visible reaction to them. It wasn't so much as the threat than the sheer malice held within those words...

'What is he trying to protect...?'

Shadow Kamoshida was forced into such a dangerous situation. Slowly, it gave a nod, eyes trained on the blade in its leg. "I...I understand," he whimpered. "J-just please, don't kill me!"

"Very good then..." Black Mask stated in a pleasant manner as if he hadn't stabbed the man in the leg and threatened to kill him a few seconds ago. He then yanked the serrated blade out of the Palace Ruler's leg, eliciting a cry of pain. Then, without warning, he slammed his heel straight into his jaw, knocking him away and slamming into his ornate throne.

He didn't get back up.

"Pft...King of the Castle my ass..." The assailant scoffed in disdain. "Nothing more than a lecherous parasite..."

With that, he took his leave, still unaware of the Phantom Thieves' presence. Once he vacated the throne room, they exited their hiding place.

"Damn that was terrifying," Skull breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Man, I don't wanna think what would happen if he found us. S-still, who was that guy?!"

Panther frowned. "I don't know...but whoever he is, he clearly doesn't care about what happens to the Palace rulers."

"Indeed," Bahamut agreed. "That, and he mentioned 'two deaths.' If he's aware that Kamoshida is being allowed to do however he pleases because the school is covering it up, then it would make sense if the other death would be Kobayakawa."

"And Kobayakawa seems to be connected to his 'superior' as well," Joker added, pondering. "And that Persona...it was way stronger than any of ours."

Mona shivered. "No kidding...I don't think we're even close to such a level yet." He then frowned heavily, staring at where the Black Mask exited. "I'm also curious how he obtained that Navi App that you all use. He must have gained one if he has a Persona."

"So...since his Persona's stronger than ours...we could assume he's been at this longer than we have?" Panther asked.

"That'd be a safe assumption." Bahamut nodded. "If that were the case, then he would have more experience in battles and accumulating strength all this time."

"So there were other people enterin' Palaces long before any of us were?!" Skull questioned.

"So it would seem," Mona sighed. "Man, I can't believe I never knew about someone like that. And I've been going in of Palaces more than anyone else here!"

Joker quirked an eyebrow. "Didn't you say the last thing you remembered is waking up in a cell back in the dungeon?" he asked, earning a yelp from the cat-like being. "How would you know if you've been in more than just this piece of crap?"

"W-well, that's..."

"Urgh..."

The sudden groan from the Shadow suddenly caused the group to become more alert. "Oh crap!" Skull's eyes widened in panic. "C'mon guys, let's book it!"

"He's right," Bahamut said. "We have our route to the treasure. Our mission is done."

"Then let's get out of here."

The Phantom Thieves, then used their entry point into the throne room, retracing their steps back to the main point of entry while leaving Shadow Kamoshida to himself. Unknown to them, however, the Black Mask had not yet left. He had been hiding behind one of the statues outside the throne room, watching the group as they left. His eyes trained on them, specifically Joker.

"So...you really are here as well..." The dark figure murmured. He knew that mop of frizzy hair anywhere...he just saw the person not too long ago. He gave a sigh, shaking his head. "God dammit..."

* * *

"NOW RETURNING TO REALITY. THANK YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK."

The group of five stepped out of the Metaverse and into reality, more specifically, atop the rooftop at Shuujin Academy. Despite the surprise appearance of an unknown, powerful Persona user, the group succeeded in their mission in securing a route to the Treasure. All that was left was the Calling Card.

"Good god I'm sore," Ryuji groaned, rubbing his shoulders. "I ain't looking forward to the heist."

"What are you talking about?!" Mona snapped at him. "If we don't pull the heist, then you and Akira are going to be expelled! And you're gonna let Kamoshida get away scot-free!"

"I know THAT!" the blonde punk snapped angrily. "But security's gonna be effin' tight, right?"

"Relax," Akira told him. "I'll run by Iwai's shop tomorrow after we send the calling card. That way, we can be prepared."

"Speaking of that," Nanashi inquired. "What should the calling card have? If we are to make Kamoshida-sensei's Treasure manifest, it would have to be something profoundly aggravating to him."

Anne quirked her head. "Hm...why not call him out on what he's done?" she suggested. "Like the abuse and sexual harassment?"

"Oooh~" Morgana moaned. "As expected of you, Lady Anne!"

Akira smirked. "Okay then," he said in approval, turning to Nanashi and Ryuji. "You two will be in charge of the calling card. Make sure it's insulting."

"Got it." The 3rd year nodded.

"Damn right it will." Ryuji pounded his fist in an open hand. He was going to thoroughly enjoy this assignment...finally get back at the bastard Kamoshida.

"Well, with that said," Morgana announced. "Meeting adjourned!"

With this, the Phantom Thieves broke apart and separated, taking off in different directions. Since they had a long foray into the Palace, they were naturally exhausted. Akira, for his part, agreed with Ryuji's earlier statement about feeling sore as he tried to remove the creaks from his neck. He could already hear the bed back at his attic of a home calling out for him. As he made his way out of the school, however, he noticed that everyone was giving him the same stares...only this time with different emotions present. Before, they avoided him like the plague and talked behind his back. Now, there was something else in those stares.

There were signs of intrigue, confusion, and curiosity in the eyes of the students he passed by. At first, he wondered what caused the change in their behavior, then remembered the meeting with Goro earlier that day, and how he explained to them of the details of his arrest.

"Looks like that detective managed to get people to start looking at you differently," Morgana quipped in a hushed tone. While his voice may sound human to the frizzy-haired teen, everyone else heard nothing but the meowing of a cat, much to his dismay. "It must be nice, having a friend in high places."

"Yeah...it really is..." Akira let out a soft smile. "I just never expected to reunite with him back at school of all places..."

"When was the last time you two met?"

"I think it was about...ten years ago...?" Akira responded. "Give or take a few months..."

"Really? That long?!" The feline questioned in shock.

"Yeah...but we've kept in touch with one enough through chatrooms...that was the window I had opened on my laptop the other night...the one where you chose to start hitting the keys randomly..."

Morgana gave a slight laugh of worry, seeing the small glare the teen directed his way. "H-hehehe...sorry." He braced himself when Akira started to go down the next flight of stairs, putting them on the first floor. "By the way...are you sure it was a good idea to tell him about the Palace?" Morgana asked, giving a slight frown. "I mean, that's pretty risky..."

"Oh, please," Akira rolled his eyes. "Like Goro would actually believe something as crazy as a world that represents a person's view on the world around them."

"Still..."

"Relax Mona..." Akira assured him. "Even though Goro is a detective, the notion of Palaces and cognitive worlds would be too far fetched as there is no evidence to prove their existences."

Morgana still seemed unconvinced. It was natural why he was so on guard, given that hardly anyone knew about the existence of the cognitive world. Even still, it didn't pay to be careful. They eventually reached the school gates, though much to Akira's surprise, he found a familiar face waiting for him, currently being mobbed by several school girls. "Speak of the devil," Morgana chimed in amusement, seeing how uncomfortable the boy looked. "Looks like he's been waiting for you."

"Are you free this Saturday?!"

"Can I have your autograph?!"

"Please date me, Akechi-sama!"

Goro laughed awkwardly, holding up his hands in a placating manner. "N-now now, one at a time please," he told them kindly. "As much as I would like to continue this conversation, I have a prior engagement." He breathed a sigh of relief when the girls all groaned in disappointment, but otherwise gave him smiles and welcome farewells...along with some strange ones at that, things that were better left unsaid. As they left, he noticed Akira approaching. "Sorry you had to see that," he apologized to his friend. "As you can see, one of the many downsides to being a celebrity is, unfortunately, mobs and mobs of people washing over you."

"So I noticed," Akira chuckled. The red-eyed boy then cracked a smile, which the frizzy-haired teen shared. "So, how've you been this last decade or so?"

"Oh, you know," Goro shrugged as he walked with his friend. "Solving cases, trying to score a date with Sae-san...the usual stuff. Oh, and a chance to try this Sakura-san's coffee you've been telling me about for the last week!"

"Well, you're in luck. I was just heading my way to LeBlanc right now. I'm sure Sakura-san would appreciate a new face around the cafe." Akira stated.

"I see, well I'd be happy to join you." The two teens then made their way to the restaurant, idly chatting about what they've been up to since they last saw one another.

* * *

"...Ms. Kawakami, may I have a moment?" The tired woman sighed, shaking her head. Really, again? This is the fifth time someone's tried to talk to her. Couldn't she get some rest? She turned, finding Mr. Hiruta, one of the more eccentric teachers, behind her carrying a small stack of papers in his hand. If you were to ask anyone, they'd tell you he was quite the charmer. Eloquent with a way of words, punctual, and somewhat popular, not to mention having good looks for extra points. He was also one of the few teachers to actually give some level of respect towards Akira Kurusu, the school's residential delinquent. Why, they didn't know. His only response was because the boy seemed to click with him for some reason. "Have you heard about that detective visiting the school?"

Kawakami gave a nod. "You mean Akechi-kun, right?" she asked. Hiruta nodded. Once more, the woman sighed, shaking her head once more. "I swear, it seems like ever since we took Kurusu into our school, bad stuff keeps happening. I know its wrong for me to talk about a student like that, but..."

"Well, I do have to agree, things have been rather high strung since Kurusu-kun's arrival," the biology teacher agreed. "Actually, he's partially the reason why I'm here." Kawakami quirked an eyebrow, curious. "Apparently, Kurusu-kun and Akechi-kun are childhood friends, if the gossip I've been hearing among the female members of the student body is anything to go by."

Kawakami's eyes widened, slightly more awake. "They are?" she asked, surprised. Out of all the things she expected to hear, it certainly wasn't that. She knew that Goro Akechi had come to Shujin to catch up with an old friend, but she never thought it would be Akira of all people. "That's...surprising."

"Indeed," Hiruta nodded. For some reason, there was a smile crawling up on his face. "Also...regarding his record. Supposedly, he earned it when he attacked a man unprovoked, correct?"

"Yes...wait, are you saying...?"

"Indeed. According to Akechi-kun, the man was apparently drunk and harassing some poor woman, and Kurusu-kun, playing the role of the tragic hero, tried to intervene. Sadly, he ended up hurting the man accidentally in the process and pressed charges."

Kawakami was shocked. So that's what really happened? Kurusu didn't attack a man unprovoked, rather he was framed for assault based on an accident? "How is that possible?" she asked, utterly thrown for a loop. Now she felt guilty for judging him so early. "I mean, how could the media screw something like that up?"

"Who can say?" Hiruta shrugged before placing the small stack of papers on her desk. "This is Kurusu-kun's academic record prior to his arrest." Kawakami quirked an eyebrow, seeing a proud yet enthusiastic smile on the eccentric man's face as he talked. Curious, the woman looked at the records.

 _'...I don't believe it.'_

"All perfect!" the man said jubiantly. "Though his P.E grades are just slightly above average, he excels in nearly every other academic study! Mathematics, history, biology...were it not for his record, he could have easily skipped his second year of high school and moved on to a third."

The female teacher still couldn't believe it. The troubled student that she dreaded taking in her class turned out to be academically excelling. This wasn't the work of some violent delinquent...it's the work of a truly diligent student.

The guilt was growing even worse. For the third time and certainly not the last, the teacher sighed, palming her forehead. Ever since he arrived, she treated him rather harshly when she should have been more lenient, more understanding...like she wanted. She wanted to use her constant tired state as an excuse, but it was a flimsy one at best. Between school and her second job, she was constantly left tired...and lately, it was just getting worse, what with those people constantly hounding her for more money. She wouldn't be able to take it at this rate.

 _'Sometimes I wonder if I took the wrong job...'_

* * *

If you were to ask Sojiro Sakura what his opinion of Akira Kurusu was like, it would probably be skewed at best.

He was told that he had a criminal record for assaulting a man, trying to protect a woman from being harassed. His heart was in the right place, but he needed to learn that his actions had consequences. Sure he agreed to take the kid in during his probation, only because that regular customer of his kept begging him to do so, even went as far as paying him. It wasn't that he didn't pity the kid. Hell, when he first met him, he practically reminded him of himself when he was young.

He also knew about the situation with his parents. Even from when he was born they were arguing left and right, and it just got worse until they finally started to settle for a divorce. Sojiro could honestly say the poor kid had it rough, especially with his current situation. Still, the boy was an oddball. From what little he learned, he apparently made friends with some punk kid who was kicked off the track team and a girl. The former was worrying while the latter got him a bit curious. Then there was the time he brought home Morgana. Really, Akira was full of surprises.

When he heard the door opened, he already knew who had entered. After all, only the kid would come home so damned late. However, to his unexpected surprise when he turned, he found an unfamiliar face standing next to Akira. His appearance was a stark contrast to Akira's rather dull and plain look that could easily fit into the background. Handsome face, well-maintained hair, and a professional appearance with a suitcase in hand. Really, it was Yin and Yang.

"I'm home," Akira greeted with his usual smile. "And I brought a friend."

The brown-haired teen bowed his head. "Greetings."

"A pleasure," Sojiro snapped out of his stupor and nodded back. "And welcome. What can I get you?"

"I heard from Akira here that the coffee you serve is quite exceptional." The young man stated in a pleasant manner. "I would like to have a cup if it's not too much trouble. I've been meaning to try some."

Sojiro grew ever more curious. If the young man referred to Akira in a familiar manner, they must be close. He thought back to the kid that was kicked off the track team he became friends with, but the boy sitting at the counter didn't look remotely like a delinquent. Maybe he was a new friend he made recently? Oh well, not like it mattered. So long as the boy wasn't causing any trouble. Immediately, the old man went to work, making the best brew he had in stock.

Meanwhile, Akira sat next the brunette. "So, what do you think?" he asked. "Nice place, right?"

"I have to agree," the young man said. "Its quiet, and has this rustic feeling that makes you at ease. That, and it helps that Yongen-jaya isn't too congested like everywhere else in Tokyo." There was a bit of pause before he spoke again. "However, if there is one complaint, it's that you apparently live in an attic instead of his house."

As he was making the finishing touches to the brew, Sojiro blinked. The kid actually told him about his living situation?

"Oh, come on, Goro," Akira said in exasperation, defending his decision. "It isn't that bad. Besides, its a lot better than what I was expecting. Also, it makes for a nice and quiet environment since its so quiet, especially at night."

"Even still, Akira..."

"Really, it's fine." Akira assured him. Granted, living in the attic of Le Blanc wasn't at all what he expected when he first arrived in Sojiro's custody, it was nice enough. Sure it may have been quite messy the first time, but nothing a little elbow grease and a lot of lemon-scented disinfectant wipes couldn't fix. It was actually quite cozy. It also gave him the privacy he needed to talk with Morgana.

Goro looked at his friend, still unconvinced, but then sighed, finally relenting. At that moment, Sojiro arrived, holding the cup of coffee. "Here you go," he said, handing the cup to Goro.

"Oh, thank you," Goro smiled, taking the cup graciously. "How much is this, by the way?"

Sojiro smiled. "First one's on the house," he said. "Since you and the kid are friends it seems."

"This kid," Akira said in annoyance, giving a flat glare at Sojiro. "Has a name, you know."

"Haha, I know. I just figured it'd be easier to call you that from time to time." Sojiro chuckled.

"You call me that every time though..." He pointed out.

Goro let out a small chuckle. They bickered like a small-time family. He was a bit worried at first, but based on his observations, it seemed like Sojiro had a good relationship with Akira it seemed. He then looked at his cup of coffee, giving it a few blows to cool it off before taking a sip. Immediately, his taste buds tingled as a wonderful bitter, yet delicious taste of wonder invaded his mouth. The hot brown liquid poured down his throat pleasantly, and leaving behind a lingering aftertaste that almost made him want to take another drink. "Wonderful," Goro praised, looking at Sojiro. "I see why Akira recommended you. Per chance, were you using Blue Mountain coffee beans?"

Sojiro's eyes widened. A delightful smile formed on his face. "Oho~ You know your coffee," he said, surprised and pleased to find someone who knew what he was making in a cup. "Not bad. Sorry, I never got your name."

"Goro Akechi," the detective introduced himself. "I'm still a high-schooler, but I'm also a detective." He then sported a wide grin. "And also this guy's childhood friend."

Akira smirked. "And only friend," he said with a light jab. "Don't forget that."

"Ouch," Goro laughed in mock-hurt. "Dear sir, you wound me!"

"Hey, the truth hurts, and I was stating a fact." The frizzy-haired teen countered in good humor.

Watching their interaction, Sojiro couldn't disbelieve what Akechi told him about he and Akira being friends since childhood. It was nice of them to see each other again...if only the circumstances weren't so bleak.

However, there was one thing that got him curious.

"A detective, huh?" he asked, folding his arms. "You're a bit young for that kind of thing, aren't you?"

Goro laughed, rubbing his neck. "So I've been told."

"And a celebrity on top of it," the frizzy-haired teen added. "Goro Akechi, the Charismatic Detective and Second Coming of the Detective Prince. Oh, and there was that one commercial you starred in, that TV special on a murder mystery, and what else was there...?"

The detective rolled his eyes. "Yes yes, you've made your point."

At this point, Goro was starting to regret telling Akira his accomplishments as a celebrity. He should've known that his friend would bring them up and embarrass him at some point. "Is that so?" Sojiro quirked a brow before grinning. "With accomplishments like that, you must have quite a bit of luck ith the ladies."

At this, the detective groaned. "Please, don't..."

Akira and Sojiro shared a hearty laugh, much to his dismay. However, seeing the atmosphere, a small smile appeared on his face. _'How long has it been since I've been in this kind of atmosphere?' he thought. 'Whenever I'm with others, I always put on that face they love so much. The face of a detective...yet with Akira, I can always be myself.'_ He felt something stir in him, which only increased the smile. _'Even he seems to agree with me. I wonder...what would have I been like, had I not met you ten years ago, Akira?'_

After finishing the cup of coffee, the two boys decided to catch up further in the attic. Suffice to say, Goro was slightly impressed with the small space. It was cleaned and tidy with only a few cluttered spaces, but otherwise hospitable. He even found a desk near what he assumed was Akira's bed, along with a sofa.

"Could use a few touches," he remarked. "But otherwise quite nice."

Akira grinned. "Told you."

It took him quite a bit of work cleaning up this place, but it was all worth it. He even started to view this attic as home...he also considered visiting the old electronics store that wasn't too far from here. He could find some means of entertainment there. While he enjoyed reading, he was starting to run out of books at this point, and the bookstore had yet to have new titles in stock. He set his bag down on the wooden shelf at the railing. From there, much to Goro's surprise, a black cat with a face mouth and feet emerged, shaking itself of anything that clung to it. "You brought a cat with you to school?" he asked in surprise. "Wait, this wouldn't happen to be that Morgana cat you mentioned a few weeks ago, would it?"

"Yep," Akira nodded. "This is Morgana. Also, he hates being called a cat for some reason." As if for emphasis, he rubbed his chin where the damned furball had once scratched him. He gave a small glare at the cat, who gave a meow of amusement. "Oh, laugh it up, furball. Laugh it up."

Goro chuckled. "Well, I must say, he's quite the catch," he said. "What kind of cat-" He instantly received a sharp glare from the feline. "Or...feline, is he?"

"Not sure," his friend answered, moving over to the sofa. "But he's well-behaved."

"It would seem so." He nodded. "He seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Well, Sojiro and I feed him. Plus, he pretty much sees this place as home too." Akira scratched Morgana behind the ears, eliciting a purr of delight from him. "I just kind of wish that he wasn't so insistent on having me sleep so early..."

Goro could only laugh. "It sounds to me like your cat has you whipped."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up..." Akira groaned. The feline in his arms seemed to snicker in amusement. He stopped, however, as Akira pinched him.

"OW!"

Goro blinked. Was it just his imagination, or did the cat actually scream in pain? It leveled a growl at Akira, who glared back before setting him on the desk. "And he's also full of it," Akira added before he plopped down on the sofa. "But, enough about me...how've you been doing? Any luck with that prosecutor you're after?"

"So far...no." Goro shook his head in dismay. "Sae-san is truly dedicated to her work. Currently, she's been looking into these Mental Shutdown and Psychotic Breakdown cases. She has consulted me a few times for an outside opinion, and I thought I could use those as opportunities to get to know her a bit more. Unfortunately, I've been shot down every time..."

Akira suddenly became interested, as had Morgana, as the two leaned in. "Mental Shutdown and Psychotic Breakdowns?" he inquired. "You mean the incidents all over the news?"

"And the net as well," Goro nodded. He wouldn't show it, but there was a sting of guilt in his heart as he spoke with his friend about it. "The mental shutdowns are currently what Sae-san is looking into, but she's also started to look into the Psychotic Breakdowns. People going berserk for no reason whatsoever, and unable to remember anything afterwards. There has been a number of those cases lately."

"Wow...that sounds pretty scary..." Akira replied. Going berserk for no reason? That sounds terrifying, especially if you were around the people you cared about.

"I agree..." Goro nodded, his expression downcast, for more than one reason. "They've been quite a stir in the general public. A lot of people have lost loved ones or people they know thanks to these incidents. Take for example the train incident. A single break down causes a chain reaction in disasters. But as dire as these cases are, the cause of them is unknown. It has left the police and doctors completely stumped."

His friend had gone silent. His mind raced back to what Morgana told him before. 'Is it possible that the Shutdowns and Breakdowns are being caused by someone who can enter Palaces?' he thought curiously. 'If so...why? What purpose?'

"Akira?" Goro called out, returning him to reality. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry," Akira assured him, smiling. "Everything's fine. Just worried about how things will be at school tomorrow." And in more ways than one. He was anticipating what exactly Nanashi and Ryuji were going to write down on the calling card. Whatever they wrote, it would be certainly enough to piss off Kamoshida enough to make his Treasure manifest. After that, it was just a matter of waiting for everything to blow over.

Goro frowned, but otherwise let the issue drop. "If...you're certain."

"...ugh, good god, what is this? A bromance?" Goro blinked, hearing a familiar voice speak. He quickly found the source, and to his surprise...it was the cat. The same damned cat inside of Akira's bag. "I mean, seriously! If I didn't know any better, you two were into each other or something."

Akira frowned, giving the cat a stink eye before he noticed Goro's mouth gaping open. "Goro?" he asked, worried. "Is everything alright?"

"...the cat...just talked."

Both Akira's and Morgana's eyes widened in alarm. That was impossible! Normal people couldn't hear Morgana talk! They would only hear the meows of a cat! The only people who could hear human speech are those that...

It suddenly struck them like a lightning bolt. Akira found his heart beating rapidly. His palms started to sweat. Was this for real? Was Goro actually...? "G-Goro," he said shakily, staring at his friend with large eyes. "A-are you...a Persona-user?!"

This time, it was the brown-haired teen's turn to be surprised. Akira had guessed correctly that he was a Persona-user. In fact, Goro was willing to bet that he also knew that he was the Black Masked persona-user that had intruded upon Kamoshida's Palace. With that in mind, he realized that he had more or less been caught red-handed. It was a careless mistake, blurting out something that seemed to be obvious. The cat had the same colored fur and voice as that of the Mona creature he had seen leading the Phantom Thieves...meaning that somehow, perhaps via a way of cognition, only one who awakened to a persona could hear him.

He sighed, palming his face. "Akira," he said slowly. "We...have a lot to talk about."

* * *

A/N: and that is it, ladies and gentlemen. The next chapter shall be the conclusion of the Kamoshida Arc, which leads up to the brief intermission before Madarame's Palace. Not much here other than exposition, talking, SOME action, and references. Oh god the references. Also, I apologize if the ending was sort of cheap or slow. Its been a rough week for me, more than I'd like to say.

Also, I would like to announce that I am currently working on a Sword Art Online fanfic. Before someone here starts bashing me, since there seems to be an equal divide about how people feel about the series as a whole, it is going to be a bit different. And by that, I mean not your standard OC takes the place of Kirito in the story and is more of a copy and paste thing. Rather, I'm going for a character who is inexperienced in what he is about to be thrown into. He won't be a beta tester, and is just someone who gets roped up in the death game like everyone else. I'm also taking inspiration from the series "The King's Avatar" for this one.

Anyway, once again, special thanks go to Daemon of Wrath for helping me finish the chapter! Later losers, and I'll see you next time!


	4. I - the FOOL (fin)

_"The Reversed Fool of Justice"_

* * *

I - the FOOL (fin)

The situation made no sense, nor did 15 year old Goro Akechi's surroundings. He could scarcely recall how this could have happened. One moment, he was simply fiddling around with his phone and speaking with a classmate who grew curious with him, and then as he walked home, he noticed a bizarre app on his phone. After that, he wasn't sure. The world around him just...seemed to warp. Rather than standing outside the gates of his school, he was in some sort of demented auction house. The situation hardly made any sense, and neither did the people he found. Some individuals were bearing masks, others were the students he had begun to mingle with, yet all of them had such blank looks, and were dressed in suits with shackles and handcuffs. He even saw some of the, on the stage of what he assumed was an auction hall, being sold off to black-skinned individuals wearing masks over their faces, yet jeering and disgusting smiles plastered across their faceless mugs.

Somehow, he caught the attention of the ones wearing full masks. They chased him without warning, and he was forced to flee. The chase ended in a corridor, and the exit was barred from him by more guards. "What's going on?" he cursed, looking around to find some alternate means of escape. However, no matter where he looked, all he found were walls, barred windows, and guards. He knew that they were inhuman, simply by their towering stature. They wore navy blue suits and stone masks over their faces, cold glowing eyes peering out beneath while holding stun batons. "What are you people?!"

"Come now, what's with the all the racket...?" Goro's eyes widened as the guards parted back, revealing a familiar face. It was one of his teachers, but something was...wrong. The man always dressed so shabbily in class, a wrinkled shirt with a loose tie and worn slacks, and his face was no different with facial hair covering the entirety of his jaw and shaggy hair. However, he looked different. He wore a black fancy suit with a dress shirt underneath, accompanied by a neat black tie. His hair was also slicked back, tied back into a ponytail while sharp glasses touched upon his features, a stark contrast to the square ones that seemed to always have a glare reflected. Upon seeing Goro, the man smiled. "Ah, if it isn't Akechi-kun! I was wondering where you had gone."

Goro balked, taking several steps back. "M-Masaomi-sensei?"

He was confused beyond belief. Just what was his homeroom teacher doing here? And why was he dressed like that? However, before he could voice his questions, his teacher continued.

"I was beginning to think you had run away. It would be very unfortunate if you weren't able to attend, after all."

"A-attend?" he gulped, anxiety present. "Attend what, i-if I may ask?"

"Why, the Auction of course!" The man exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We need you on stage with the others!"

"W-why?" he asked. "I-I don't understand." There was an even more disturbing question that came to mind. "A-and...what is the auction, exactly?"

Masaomi chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "An expected question, I suppose," he said before folding his arms. "Tell me something, Akechi-kun. How do you suppose get ahead in life? Is it through talents? Abilities? Smarts?" He gave a brief pause, then laughed. "No...it is how one's future is handled. Many people work their asses off, hoping to get a good-paying job for some reason or another, or pull many an all-nighter studying for the entrance exam of a college or university they feel is perfect for them. What they don't understand is...those actions are useless."

Goro's eyes widened, and felt anger. As someone who worked everyday of his life, crafting his image he needed to stay ahead of others, to achieve that one goal in the back of his mind, such words infuriated him. "What...?!"

"An individual's efforts are wasted without purpose or direction, and therefore they waste their usefulness on a useless future," Masaomi said, shaking his head. Then, as he looked at Goro, he grinned wickedly. "Thus, their future...is better off being handed to someone who can use their efforts wisely. Someone who can make them shine on their own! Someone who can raise them up to be the individual that they are meant to be!"

The meaning of those words were as plain as day to Goro. His eyes widened, and his heart nearly stopped. Auction...future...the words now connected each other, providing a picture that he was better left ignoring. "Y-you...your SELLING them?!" he shouted in horror. "B-but that's...!"

"Necessary," Masaomi said, adjusting his glasses and narrowing his eyes at the young teen. "Tell me, how many people waste their lives away, dreams unfulfilled? Children who are left to wander without the direction of those who can best make their dreams and futures into something even MORE are little more than corpses. Surely, you understand, Akechi-kun." He took a step forward, waving his hand around. "I've done a bit of research on you. You graduated junior high and elementary school with top marks, class valedictorian at that, all the while dealing with the death of your poor mother's suicide. It must be hard...yet do you know what I see in that story?"

He smirked.

"A wonderful...brilliant future. A future that, quite frankly...deserves to be sold to someone worthy of those talents. I can tell...you'll be my golden goose in my auction."

Goro's hands balled into tight fists, his fingernails threatening to break the skin and draw blood. He felt rage bubble up within him by what the man said. How he blatantly claimed that his mother's death was a promotional campaign! That is was nothing more than an obstacle that built his character! Like it didn't even matter!

"Then again...someone smart as you wouldn't come along willingly," Masaomi shrugged as he turned on his heel, giving Goro a sideways glance over his shoulder. "But...you don't have to be in perfect condition." With a snap of his fingers, the towering guards began to close in on Goro.

The red-eyed teen scowled. Dammit all...what the hell was happening?! What was going on here?! No, nevermind that...how dare that bastard so callously consider his mother to be an obstacle like it was some sort of stepping stone?! He knew nothing of why she killed herself! His teeth were gnashing together to the point where they threatened to break. This was disgusting...that pig was no better than the man who helped give birth to him! Someone who cared little for anyone at all, treating them as mere stepping stones! And here he was, yet again at the feet of someone who cared nothing for his future. Worse, he was willing to sell him off like some sort of slave!

What could he do here in this situation...? He didn't have the strength to-

 **[Come now...when has that ever stopped you before?]**

A voice rung out in his head, ceasing the overflowing rage and hate in his mind. His eyes widened, looking around for the source before he felt a headache coming on, forcing him to cradle his head in his hand.

 **[Yes, you lack power...but tell me, why should that matter?]** the voice inquired. **[You've worked all this way to achieve your ambition. Hate has always fueled your actions. Your desires. And now someone so detestably like the man who defiled your mother and helped you come into the world stands in your way. Now then...answer me. If I were to give you power...what would you do?]**

Goro let the disembodied voice's words sink in. Various images filled his head. Those of his mother when she was alive, his mother after her death, the looks of disappointment and scorn from his relatives and foster families, and the man who made his life a living hell. Unbridled fury permeated his being. It was because of people like that bastard that his life was screwed over! He abandoned him and his mother, and after his mother died, he did everything he could to be accepted. His grades, his public image, he did everything he could to be the best, so that someone could just accept him like Akira had! He wasn't some commodity to be used or sold! He was a human being! He would not stand and let this injustice take place!

"I...I would...I would destroy it all...destroy those bastards who screwed me over...and make them face justice!" He roared in response.

 **[Very well...]** Then a sharp pain pierced through his head, forcing Goro to fall on his knees and clutch his head in agony. **[We have reached an accord, you and I,]** the voice called while Goro screamed, his red eyes becoming gold as he screamed in pain, begging for the pain to stop. **[Thou art I, and I am thou. Even if it means tossing this world into chaos, revolt against those who would trample upon you! Call for me! Release your anger, your rage! For the sake of thy own justice, reduce these pitiful fools to mere ashes!]** As the pain reached an apex, a sense of clarity and euphoria suddenly washed over Goro as blue flames danced across his face, forming into a black mask resembling a plague doctor's own facade, only the beak was serrated and the eyeholes were jagged, shaped like slits. **[The self within you desires it! Now, let your truest self run rampant to your heart's content!]**

Goro groaned as he grabbed the mask, which clung to his face like glue. The constant wails attracted Masaomi's attention as he turned, only to step back in fright as blue flames began to dance around Goro, accompanied by the sound of chains rattling as the boy let out a triumphant cry, tearing off the mask and leaving behind a bloody stain around his eyes. Seconds later, the flames exploded around him, creating a shockwave that sent the inhuman guards flying, smashing into the walls. Masaomi was thrown off his feet, hitting the ground on his back. Groaning, he rubbed his head and looked up, finding that the flames around Goro had turned dark red. The boy himself stepped out from the flames, his clothing changed significantly.

Gone were the dark slacks, buttoned shirt, and blazer that once composes his school uniform. His new attire was entirely black, vaguely resembling that of a knight, with pale blue stripes twisting around the garbs. A tattered black cape was wrapped around his shoulders and flapped behind him. His hands were covered in metal gauntlets bearing claws for fingers. His new attire had a jagged jaw piece connected to a helmet that covered the back of his head, yet left his face exposed. In his hand was a black and red serrated sword. A manic grin was etched onto his face.

"Heh...hahahahaha...Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Goro couldn't help but laugh, covering his face while he reared his head back, creating a manic laughter that sent shivers down Masaomi's face. He then noticed the imposing figure behind Goro. It was a tall, lanky figure garbed in a black and white striped bodysuit. A pair of long horns protruded from its forehead as a few dreadlocks fell down to its legs. It's feet were golden and resembled a horse's hooves. its face was obscured by a black, faceless mask. It also possessed a wicked looking great sword that it sat upon. It seemed to hover behind him, standing guard like a sentinel, encompassed by the same red flames that once burned around the teen.

The boy was reeling in the power with enthusiasm. This power...it felt...wonderful. Cartharic, almost. This strength...with this...oh, the possibilities he could do. This sense of power, the strength that pumped through him...was it possible? With this power, could he...?!

The mere thought brought forth a wicked smile to his face as his eyes settled on Masaomi, who went still. "You claimed you were going to steal the futures of your students, right?" he asked maliciously, taking several steps forward. The inhuman guards got on their feet, standing in between Goro and his teacher, their bodies bulging while the masks threatened to fall from their faces, black and red fluids leaking out from underneath. "In that case...why don't I steal YOUR future, Masaomi-sensei?!"

As the guards forms changed, Goro swiped his arm, and the being behind him levitated in the air, the sword it sat on dancing and twirling around before it was aimed at its foes.

"Massacre them... _LOOOOOKI_!"

* * *

"...that was how I obtained my Persona," Goro finished his tale with a sigh, reclining in the sofa. "A few days later...Masaomi-sensei suffered a mental shutdown. Likely as a result of his Shadow being killed."

Akira and Morgana, who had been listening intently to Goro's origin story were silent as they let the replayed events sink in. Ever since the two learned that Goro was a Persona user via hearing Morgana speak, the Detective confided to them how he obtained his powers. He had just started his first year at Kitagata Highschool and found the strange app on his phone. He tried deleting it, but it seemed to return a few hours later. Other than that, he had a relatively normal school life. He even made an acquaintance in an upper classman named Tamiko Fujikawa. But eventually, he began to take note of the behavior of the students surrounding him whenever he walked through the halls. Particularly how they seemed so nervous, defeated or even despairful.

As he unintentionally eavesdropped on their conversations, he heard a specific name pop up from time to time. The name of his homeroom teacher.

"The fact that he considered himself the owner of an auction hall, and the school where he sold off their futures, definitely makes him the ruler of the Palace," Morgana said. "If a person has a strong, twisted desire, its capable of warping the world around them."

"I figured that as much," Goro nodded, folding his arms. He still found it weird that cat was capable of talking. "When I discovered this power, I investigated it further. Before I knew it, I found myself discovering the Metaverse, and the Palaces." The young man couldn't help but chuckle somewhat. "I must admit, the idea that there's a parallel world, composed of people's own mental perceptions no less, was outlandish at first...but the more I explored its secrets, the more I began to believe it." He then turned to Akira. "It shocked me to no end as well when you told me you discovered the Metaverse as well, Akira."

The frizzy-haired teen sighed, shaking his head. "It was more or less by accident," he confessed. "Ryuji and I just blurted out the key words to enter Kamoshida's Palace without realizing that the app was on. Next thing I know, we get tossed into a dungeon inside a castle."

"And that's where you met the Palace Ruler, Kamoshida, and awakened to your Persona, am I correct?" He asked.

Akira nodded. "Pretty much. That was also why I was late on my first day, and learned someone leaked my record."

"I see..." Goro nodded. So his friend had been shunned by his schoolmates from day one. No doubt because of Kamoshida. Even still, he figured as much, given that Kobayakawa would have been the first to learn of such an action. Plus, given what Akira had told him, he still had Kamoshida pegged.

"To think that there was someone who was moving about the Palaces for so long..." Morgana shook his head, looking at Goro. "It's a wonder how I never learned about you."

"And I as well, Morgana-san," Goro replied. "To be honest, I've never encountered someone like you. Still, I'm curious...how exactly does one lose their original form in the Metaverse? A mishap in cognition, perhaps?"

The cat sighed. "I wish I knew..." he said sadly. "There's still a lot we don't know about the Metaverse. Then again, that's why I'm with Joker here," Morgana gestured his head to Akira. "I stick with someone special like him, I'll definitely find a way back to my true form."

"Joker?"

"A codename while we're in the Palace," Akira told him. "Since we're pretty much Phantom Thieves over there in the other world."

Goro chuckled. "How fitting," he said with a grin. "You're just like Arsene Lupin."

Akira laughed with him. It was ironic that his Persona just so happened to be the same figure Goro compared him to. He was also shocked to hear what his friend told him. To think that he killed someone, if only by accident... Unknown to the brunette, Akira looked at him in concern. Was he coping with that fact, knowing he had killed someone after discovering their power? And what else wasn't he telling him? He knew Goro long enough to know that he was leaving out some details. Was it possible he still continued to use his powers without care in the Metaverse while exploring his powers' capabilities...?

'That might have been us if we hadn't met Morgana,' he thought in dread. He then shook his head. 'No, I can't think of Goro like that. I'm sure he wouldn't...'

"By the way, Akira," Goro said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "What exactly do you intend to do with Kamoshida? You said you intended to deal with him, but..." His eyes narrowed in concern. "I hope you're not thinking of doing what I did in the past. I can live with the guilt, but..."

The frizzy-haired teen shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "Morgana already told us of the consequences, but...there's an alternative with dealing with someone in the Palace, if what Morgana said is true?"

Goro leaned in, raising a brow in curiosity and intrigue. "Truly?"

"Yep," Morgana nodded. "At first, when I told AKira, I wasn't sure what would happen to a person with this method. It was possible that we might induce a mental shutdown...but after hearing your story, I can safely say that this method won't kill Kamoshida. You see, a Palace is born through twisted desires. The stronger the desire, the more powerful the Palace. However, these desires are born from a single source. A core you might say. A foundation for such desires. We call that core a "treasure." By stealing a Palace ruler's Treasure, we can destroy a Palace, therefore erasing the twisted desires. In doing so, you erase all negative aspects in an individual."

The detective's eyes widened. "W-wait...are you saying...?"

"That's right," Morgana nodded, his feline mouth curling into a grin. "You make them repent for their actions. In other words, you reform them."

Goro was surprised by this revelation. He had no idea that there was an alternative method such as this. All this time...he thought his method was the only way, as horrible as it was. To think that there was a way to make people confess their crimes without inducing mental shutdowns? Incredible!

If only...if only he discovered this method much sooner when he first entered a Palace. Maybe, then...that woman wouldn't have...

"In...credible..."

Akira nodded, smirking. "If we can make Kamoshida regret his actions, he'll have to call off the expulsions regarding me, Mishima and Ryuji."

"I...I see..." Goro nodded, recomposing himself. "If that's the case...then my actions back there weren't necessary, then."

"Hey," Morgana quipped. "You didn't know what would happen." The cat then leaped down from his place at the table, looking up at Goro. "Still...the fact that you have two years worth of experience is quite impressive. If we have you on our side, stealing Kamoshida's Treasure will be much easier."

"Yeah," Akira nodded in agreement. Having seen his friend make quick work of the Shadows, he knew that they would definitely be able to rob Kamoshida's Treasure tomorrow with ease. "As a matter of fact, we're taking Kamoshida's Treasure tomorrow."

Goro's eyes widened. "Realy?" he asked. "This soon?"

"Technically its been half a week since we started investigating the Palace," Morgana told him. "We've had plenty of time to find the Treasure and get the necessary crew members. How about it, Akechi? Feel up for robbing Kamoshida blind and helping Akira out?"

The detective hesitated, weighing the options in his mind. He would be in a precarious situation given who he's affiliated with...if he took action with them to steal Kamoshida's Treasure, there is the possibility that Kobayakawa would say something, despite being given a warning. There's no doubt that his associate would be keeping tabs on him and restricting his freedom at the bare minimum if that happened. On the other hand...this was his friend they were talking about.

It was also because of him, in some manner, that Akira was even in probation. If he was there, then maybe he would have been able to fix something about this situation. Maybe prevent Akira from ever getting involved with Shido...and finding the Metaverse. On that line of thinking, he came across another thought. One that solidified his decision.

"...alright then," Goro said, looking at Akira. "Count me in. After all, what kind of friend would I be if I let you handle this all by yourself?" Akira smiled gratefully, and Morgana cheered. "However," he cut their celebration short, holding up a hand. "I'll only do this on one condition."

The two frowned. "A...condition?"

"Yes," he nodded. "You have to promise me. After you steal Kamoshida's heart...you won't enter the Metaverse ever again."

The duo's eyes widened. Never enter the Metaverse again? To Morgana, it might as well have been a death sentence for him. If he couldn't go back to the Metaverse, how will he become a human again?! Akira however, was merely confused. Why would his friend not allow him to enter the Cognitive world again?

"Why?"

"Why?" Goro scoffed. "Akira, you've seen the Shadows! They can kill you, and so can the Palaces if you're not careful! I..." he took a deep breath, and gripped his hands together. "...I don't want to lose someone else important to me."

It was the truth. He already lost his mother years ago...and Akira is the only other person he held close to his heart. He couldn't lose him...if he did...then nothing would save him from falling into that abysmal spiral.

Akira seemed to understand this, as did Morgana. The cat lowered its head, only now realizing that he had, more or less, dragged Goro's friend into this mess. He had been so ecstatic to find someone with such great talent as Akira, who definitely had the makings of a Phantom Thief, but after hearing what Goro said, he was starting to have second thoughts. To him, his friend was more or less being dragged into a situation where he had no choice but to fight in order to prevent his life from going downhill any further. That being said, he did have plans for Akira. Plans that, admittedly, involved him heading back into the Metaverse. Given his unique talents, it was a fair assumption that he would have been able to help him get back his original form. Now, though...he was unsure.

Was he really going to risk Akira's safety over his own selfish desire?

Akira was silent for a while, pondering his thoughts. On one hand, he really didn't have any reason to go back into the Metaverse after Kamoshida. Why should he? The only reason he went into the Palace was to make sure he wouldn't get expelled and make that perverted son of a bitch pay for what he had done to Shiho Suzui and so many other students. However, what Igor told him earlier, of him being shaped into a great phantom thief, and of him avoiding ruin...it was definitely connected to the Metaverse. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he felt that the other world shaped by desires was where the ruin that awaited him would be, and he needed to get stronger. Was that simply a nagging feeling, or his Persona urging him?

Regardless, he appreciated Goro's concerns, and smiled. "Alright," he said, bobbing his head. "I promise."

"Thank you," Goro said, grateful his friend agreed. At least now he didn't have to worry about him getting into needless trouble. He then felt his phone vibrate, and took it out. To his displeasure, it was Shido. He also took notice of the time. "My word, its that late?"

"Yeah, we've been talking for quite a while. I guess time flies when friends catch up." Akira grinned.

"I guess so. Pardon me, but I need to take this."

"Sure, go ahead," Akira nodded as he stood up. "Let's meet up after school tomorrow. Ryuji and Kozu-senpai should already be done with the preparations to make Kamoshida's Treasure accessible."

"Really? What did you do? Send a calling card?" Goro joked, though unknown to him at the time he had hit the nail on the head. He gave a nod to his friend, bidding him farewell for the day and left the attic. As he entered the cafe, he bowed his head to Sojiro, who gave him a warm smile. "Thanks for the coffee. I do believe you found yourself a regular."

"Good to hear," Sojiro chuckled. "Come by anytime. I'm sure the kid needs some good company other than the cat."

Goro laughed at this, and once more bid his farewell. Once he left the store, though, his good mood vanished and picked up the call, holding his cell to his ear. "Yes, Sensei?"

"Care to explain why you threatened Kobayakawa at Shujin, Akechi?" came the sharp voice of Masayoshi Shido.

The detective internally sighed. Of course, that pompous fool blabbed his mouth. A useless effort, however. "I'm simply reminding him of his place," Goro answered without pause or hesitation. "That, and I'm looking out for a good friend from the past. It is of little consequence. Actually, regarding Kobayakawa...why you do insist on keeping that fool around, Sensei? He's nothing more than a leech riding on our coattails. Hardly worth any value."

"Perhaps...but even a leech has its uses. Still, I'd appreciate it if you kept me informed about this," Shido told him sternly. "At any rate...the Director informed me that you're working with that Prosecutor...what was her name? Sae Niijima?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Don't worry. I've taken all the necessary precautions. Then again, I doubt she'd find anything. After all, as far as she is concerned, the idea of a world of cognition is nothing but mere nonsense."

Shido gave a grunt. "Just in case, I have someone keeping an eye on her," he informed. "Also...about your latest task."

"Already taken care of."

"Excellent." The man replied in approval. "Good work, as always, Akechi."

Goro squashed down the foolish feeling of elation upon hearing such words, and was glad this was a phone call, as he freely expressed his disgust while masking his voice with acceptance and pride. "Thank you, Sensei."

"It won't be long before all the necessary obstacles are removed. Soon, all my plans will come to fruition...when that time comes, Akechi, I expect only the best of you."

"Of course, sir."

"Good."

With that, the call came to an end. Slowly, Goro removed the phone from his ear, arms trembling. From within, he felt Loki boiling in tandem with his own feelings. "Oh, I shall bring my best when you become Prime Minister, Father," he spat the word venomously. "Right after I tell you just how much of a political disgrace you really are when you learn the truth about your precious pawn."

* * *

RoadSprinter HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM  
KamenRiderG_nm HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM  
Fr1llTh3ill HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM  
PhantomOfTheOpera HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

RS: Whoa, are you shittin' me?!

FT: Akechi-kun was the Black Mask from today?!

KRG: That is...unexpected.

POTO: I know...I was surprised, too. Apparently, Goro awoke to his Persona two years ago when he stumbled into his homeroom teacher's Palace. The bastard was apparently selling off his students' futures to 'people who could use them.' Goro said his Palace was an auction house.

RS: Seriously?!

FT: That's...disgusting!

KRG: In other words, he hands them off to investors and sponsors and whatnot who intend to use them for personal gain...truly despicable.

KRG: And? What happened?

POTO: ...Goro killed him. A few days later, the teacher had a mental shutdown.

RS: Whoa! For real?! He really killed his Shadow?!

FT: Why didn't he just steal the treasure like what we were planning to do? Why did he kill him?!

POTO: He didn't know at the time. He killed his teacher's Shadow in self defense and rage, not knowing what would happen.

KRG: Understandable. We wouldn't have known about the Treasure, were it not for Morgana.

RS: I guess but...damn...that's some pretty heavy stuff.

POTO: Yeah...it makes me wonder if that might have been us if we hadn't met Morgana.

RS: I know...but given that this is Kamoshida were talking about...I honestly wouldn't minded it that much.

FT: But if he did have a Mental Shutdown, then he wouldn't be able to confess his crimes you moron!

POTO: And once again, you run your mouth without thinking...me thinks you're a glutton for punishment, Ryuji. :p

RS: Oh screw you, Akira!

KRG: Regarding Akechi-san, since we're on the subject...will he be aiding us tomorrow?

POTO: That depends. You two done with the calling card?

RS: ;) Wait till you see it! Kamoshida's gonna flip!

FT: That's a relief. I was worried you were going to mess it up.

KRG: You don't have to worry about that. I made sure he did it right.

RS: Oh screw you senpai!

* * *

The next day came quickly for the Phantom Thieves. The group of four plus one cat stood to the side of one of the hallways, close to the school's main Notification Boards. Taped and pinned all over the boards were small, red index cards with black motifs. On each of them was an insignia of a toothy grin and pair of sharp eyes underneath the rim of a black tophat. Writing consisting of clipped letters was found below it. Many other students surrounded the board, getting a closer look at the cards.

 _"To Suguru Kamoshida, the corrupt gym teacher of lust._  
 _You are guilty of abusing your position of power, given to you by the Principal of Shujin Academy, who hired you simply to bolster the school's reputation. You torment the male student body, abusing them simply to prevent their careers to outshine your own lackluster out of fear that they may surpass you. You also sate your lust upon the female body, uncaring for what they wish for and torment them just as much as the male student body. You are also responsible for Shiho Suzui's attempted suicide._  
 _We shall not allow you to continue this any further. We shall take your distorted desires without fail._  
 _Sincerely yours, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts."_

One of the students read aloud, causing murmurs and questions to erupt from the others.

"Kamoshida? Is this a joke by one of the students?"

"Phantom Thieves of Hearts? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Do you think its true?"

Ryuji grinned madly. "Damn, would you look at 'em~" he snickered. "Can't wait to see Kamoshida's face!"

"I feel the logo could have used a bit more work, however," Nanashi said, though there was a glint in his eyes that suggested that he was quite impressed by the reactions. "Either way, this should cause his desires to manifest as the Treasure. Is that right, Morgana?"

The cat poked his head out from inside Akira's bag. "That's right," he said, bobbing his head. "However, we only get one chance at this. They won't take it seriously if we send another calling card."

"Don't worry," Akira said, smirking as he pushed up his glasses, revealing sharp eyes that danced with amusement. "By the time we're done, Kamoshida won't know what hit him."

"Damn right," Ann nodded. She then noticed the man of the hour himself. "Look, there he is!"

"What's going on here?!" The man of the hour demanded as he saw the amassed students, then noticed the calling cards plastered on the wall. He read what was written on them, and grew furious. "And who did this?!" No one answered as students quickly dispersed, not wanting to be the target of the teacher's ire.

The group smiled in satisfaction, though they left before he could find them. Their job was done. Now, they had to wait for classes to end before the game could start. As they left, however, Kamoshida's form glitched. In his place was King Kamoshida, golden eyes livid with fury.

"So you want my Treasure, eh? Then come...steal it if you can!"

Then his form glitches again and returned to normal.

* * *

At the school gates, the Phantom Thieves arrived to find Goro already waiting for them, leaning against the gate with his phone in hand. "Ah," he said as he noticed them approached. "I believe this is the first time I've met all of you."

"Yeah," Anne nodded, bowing her head. "I'm Anne Takamaki. Its nice to meet you, Akechi-kun."

The brunette laughed softly. "Please, call me Goro. It feels odd, being addressed so formally."

"It's fine. I ain't one for formalities either." The blond male shrugged. "The name's Ryuji Sakamoto. Nice to meetcha."

"My name is Nanashi Kozu." The teen greeted stoically with a small bow. "It's a pleasure."

"Nice to meet all of you." Goro bowed in kind, delighted to officially meet Akira's friends He had to admit, though, it was one thing to learn that Akira had a Persona and meeting a cat capable of using one as well, but to see three others with the same power...it was quite something. "I have to admit, this is a rather sizable party," he remarked with a joking grin. "It almost feels like a boss raid."

"True that," Ryuji laughed. A second later, though, a somber expression formed on his face. "...Akira told us about what happened when you first got your power. Can't imagine what it must have felt like."

Nanashi nodded in agreement. "Indeed. We had Morgana to teach us, yet you were forced to learn on your own... I'd ahte to imagine what our lives would be like without him to guide us."

"Truth be told, I feel the same way," Goro said. "I trust Akira has also told you about my condition?"

"Yeah...and to be honest, we kinda agree." Ann stated. "We honestly didn't have plans to enter that world again after dealing with Kamoshida..."

"That," Ryuji added. "And we ain't exactly keen on getting killed."

Goro nodded in approval. "Well then, I take it we're ready to head for the Treasure?" he asked, receiving a nod. "Alright, then. Let's go."

The group took out their phones, and fired up the Metaverse Navigation App. As soon as they did, the world twisted and warped around them. The school twisted into what looked to be a large castle, the gates forming into cobblestone walls with the drawbridge as an entrance. The sky above became dark and wretched, as if threatening to rain any second.

The group's clothing from before vanished and was replaced by their Metaverse attire while Morgana took on his bipedal form once more. Some of them briefly startled upon seeing the form of the Detective was replaced by the Black Masked figure from before.

"Geez...that thing's sure terrifying..." Ryuji commented, getting a closer look at Goro's mask.

The brunette sighed. "You can imagine how I felt when I first saw this mask on my face," he said, shaking his head in sadness. "I look like some demented madman from a Featherman show."

"I think you look cool," Akira told his friend, grinning. "You look like a black knight."

"Hm, you think so?" Goro tilted his head. "Well, you're clothes are quite something. You look like a magician."

"Then you'll be impressed to see what I pull out of my sleeves," his friend replied cheekily. "Anyway, before we head in, we should probably give you a codename."

"Codename?"

"The signature of a Phantom Thief," Morgana responded with gusto. "After all, you'd have to be idiotic to use your real name in a place that represents someone's psyche." The bipedal cat creature folded his arms. "Hm...what would be a good name for you?"

Nanashi was the first to give his opinion. "How about Knight?"

"I don't know...It seems too obvious. Besides, the motif of this mask seems to be anything but a chivalrous warrior." Goro shook his head.

"In that case...how about Villain?" Ryuji offered.

"Definitely not. I have no desire to be the bad guy..." He responded, taking note of the irony of his words.

Anne tilted her head quizzically. "Um...Shade?"

"Definitely not."

"Crow." The group turned to Akira, who nodded in affirmation. "I think that name fits best."

Goro paused a bit, repeating the name. It rolled off the tongue easily, and had a strange ring to it. He then nodded. "Very well. Crow it is."

"Alright then," Morgana grinned as he hopped atop a crate, flicking his tail around. "From here on out, its a matter of life or death. Don't hold anything back, you guys."

Skull grinned as he pounded his fist into his hand. "Oh, I've been waiting for this!" he said with something fierce. "It's time for some payback!"

"Got that right," Panther nodded, glaring at the castle in utter hate. "Kamoshida's going to pay for ruining everyone's lives."

Bahamut said nothing, though the mad twitching in his demonic arm showed that he was ready for a fight.

"Joker," Goro turned to his friend. "At your word."

Joker gave a smirk as he walked to the front of the thieves, tugging at his gloves. "Mission," he said, feeling a rush of excitement and wonder course through him. This was it...it was finally time to get back at Kamoshida for all the shit he put him through. "Start."

"Right!" Came the unified cries of his team mates. Without further hesitation, they followed their infiltration route straight to the Palace's Treasure Room.

* * *

It didn't take the group long to get to the Throne Room. Using the route they established earlier, they encountered a few Shadows, though made quick work of them. Strangely, however, when they reached the Throne Room, Kamoshida was nowhere to be found. The doors were hanging open, allowing them to slip on inside, yet there was no guard to be seen. It was left completely unguarded. "Strange," Crow said, looking around. "Where are the guards?"

"This place is probably undermanned now that they all got reassigned elsewhere," Mona answered. "Either way, we can win as long as we steal the treasure! Let's get going!"

Taking Mona's answer, the group moved on to the Treasure Room, yet Crow could not help but feel a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Something just wasn't quite right. They moved past the throne and headed up the stairs, opening the large gates leading into their destination. Upon opening the second pair of doors, they were stunned to find something bizarre.

"The hell?!"

Rather than the misty haze that was there the other day, there was a large, floating crown in its place, red with golden tassels and metal decorating it.

"Aw Yeeeeaaaaah! The Treasure has appeared!" Mona cheered exuberantly.

"Man, it's huge!" Ryuji gawked at it.

"What do you think?! It's just as I said! Now we can steal it!" Mona cheered, oddly eager for this. "Ahh...this shine brings tears to my eyes..."

"I must admit," Crow stated. "When you mentioned the core of a Palace manifesting as a Treasure of some sort, I wasn't quite expecting something THIS grandiose."

Joker nodded in agreement. "No kidding...although, I do have to ask. How the hell are we getting it out of here without attracting attention?" he asked, looking at his friends. "We can't exactly be discreet when hauling something as big as this out."

"No kidding," Panther said. "Hey, Mona." She looked at the bipedal creature...only to sweatdrop at the fact that Mona was drooling. "Uh...Mona?"

"T-Treasure..." The bipedal feline was drooling at this point, his eyes sparkling in awe.

"Uh, the cat's actin' awfully excited..." Skull pointed out.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Panther asked him.

Rather than answering, Morgana leaped up and hugged the treasure, rubbing his face against it. "M...Meeeeeeooooow..."

"...may I ask something?" Crow questioned, slightly unnerved. "Does he...do that often?"

"I'm...not sure..." Joker shook his head, equally disturbed. "This is the first time this happened." He then turned to face the feline. "That's not catnip, Mona."

"...Meow, meow! Mewwww!" Mona continued to mewl in excitement.

"...This is getting odd..." Bahamut deadpanned.

"All right, that's enough, you stupid cat!" Skull stomped, snapping Mona out of his treasure high. Said feline jumped and landed back on his spot between Skull and Panther.

"Oh, um...yeah. Forgive me for displaying such an insolent sight in front of a lady..." He apologized.

Panther looked at him strangely. "What was that about, Mona?"

"I couldn't stop it either...To think I'd be drawn to human desires this much..." Then he was struck with a realization. "Doesn't that prove that I'm human?!"

"How should we know?!" Skull questioned.

Crow shook his head. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be dumbfounded or amused. "As interesting as this is," he said, bring everyone's attention to him. "Can we grab the Treasure and go? The longer we wait around, the more likely a guard will come by."

"R-right!" Mona nodded. "Anyways, you guys need to carry it!"

"Geez, all you do is bark orders..." Skull frowned before smirking. "Still, this was easier than I thought! I thought for sure there'd be some insane trap or something."

"His Palace will disappear if we take this, right?" Ann questioned, approaching the crown. "And Kamoshida will change too..."

"That should be the case."

"In that case, let's go," Bahamut said. "Like Crow said, the longer we stay here, the more danger we're in."

Joker bobbed his head in agreement. "Alright," he said. "Skull, Panther. We three will carry the Treasure. Bahamut, Mona and Crow will handle any guards we come across."

"Alright," Skull shrugged. He then moved over to one side of the crown while Panther and Joker went over to the opposing sides. They grabbed the underside of the treasure, and immediately began to move out of the Treasure Hall. "Man...doesn't weigh much, does it?" he remarked as they left the room and re-entered the Throne Room. "Actually...how the hell are we gonna explain why we're carrying a giant crown?!"

Mona snickered. "Don't worry," he assured the blonde delinquent. "That won't be the case."

"Eh? What do you-"

 _"Go! Go! Go! Let's go Ka-mo-shida~!"_

Crow's ears perked, and his senses flared. In seconds, he was in front of the three thieves and swung his blade, slashing an incoming projectile in half. The projectile, cut down the middle, whizzed past the group and slammed into the ground, creating dents. "Jesus!" Skull cried, looking at what nearly hit them. His eyes bugged out of his sockets. "Y-you gotta be shittin' me! A volleyball?!"

"Tch! Lucky shot, brat..."

Crow smirked. "Maybe old age is starting catch up with you, Kamoshida-sensei," Crow taunted. The group turned to their attacker, and sure enough, there stood Shadow Kamoshida, glaring banefully at the lot while the Cognitive Anne Takamaki stood next to him with a ditzy expression. "Or maybe your just that much of a lousy shot?"

"Fuck you! It was just sheer luck you stopped my all star spike!" The King snarled. "And just where do you brats think you're going off with MY crown?!"

"You're hardly a king," Bahamut remarked with disinterest. "In fact, all I see is a pitiful man who can't let go of his past."

"Shut up!" Shadow Kamoshida ordered. "The fuck would a worthless brat like you know?! It's all because of me that Shuujin is so successful! Now hand over my crown! It is proof that I am king of this castle!"

Panther glowered, glaring at her Cognitive self made by Kamoshida. "That rat bastard...that's how he sees me, isn't it?!"

"Yo, pervert~" Skull greeted with a shit-eating grin. "Were yo waiting for us to take your treasure?!"

"Che!" Shadow Kamoshida scoffed. "I just made it easier to find you! Now I can dispose of you myself!" He then settled his gaze on Crow, who glared back with intensity. "And you...don't think I've forgotten you! Yo dared laid your hands on me! For that, I'll give you a fate worse than death!"

"Please..." Crow scoffed. "As if a weakling like you has any chance of defeating us. I have fought Shadows much more intimidating than you. Has your fear and paranoia affected your memory? If I recall, you were the one begging me not to kill you, like I have with your worthless knights."

The look on the self-proclaimed King's face turned red, livid with rage. "Oooh, burn!" Skull shouted, giving a shark-like grin.

"Nice one, Crow." Joker gave his friend a thumbs up.

"Y-you...bastards!" Kamoshida roared. "You little shits! You think you can get away with this?! You do realize that I'm not the only one guilty of this crap! The others have kept quiet about my actions, so why are you targeting me?!"

"Because you're the bastard that started it all!" Panther snarled at him. "Not to mention, you took everything from Shiho!"

The Shadow of the Gold Olympic Sportsman scoffed arrogantly. "That wench? She was just another woman who wanted to profit from my glory!"

Skull gawked. "Profit?!"

Jul 30"Of course!" Shadow Kamoshida gloated. "All those girl threw themselves to me, wanting to get on my good side!"

His brazen proclamation instilled fury within the group, but Nanashi took note of how long winded the bastard's speech was. It was almost as if...he was stalling for time. His eyes narrowed, looking around. Sure enough, he found a few Shadows gathering at the balconies. "...Joker."

"I know," the leader said, noticing the others. He then looked at Crow. "It seems we have an audience, Crow. Shall we give 'em a show?"

Beneath the mask, the detective grinned. "With pleasure." Setting the treasure down, the leader of the group walked next to his friend, and placed his hand over his mask. Soon, blue and red flames danced over their faces. "Come!"

"Incinerate them!"

With a bellow, they called forth their respective powers. "LOKI/ARSENE!"

The Norse Trickster and Gentleman Thief manifested behind their respective owners. The former wielding his sword, Laevateinn, while the latter amassed darkness within his clawed hands. The amount of power they were exerting caused the group of knight Shadows situated above them. With a flourish, Loki sweeped his blade around him while Arsene gathered the energy into a ball, raising it high into the air. A wave of flames erupted from the swing of the sword while the sphere compressed before exploding into a blast of energy. Both attacks overlapped one another and tore through the Shadows.

In seconds, the balconies were ripped apart, sending debris flying through the air. The impressive power the two Personas displayed was enough to create a shockwave that threw Kamoshida off his feet, knocking him into a wall. "Gah!" he gasped, saliva spitting out of his mouth. The cognition of Ann was fragile, as when a piece of debris struck her, her body evaporated like mist. The group held their arms in front of their faces to avoid the bits hitting their eyes, and stared at the sight in awe.

"Hooooly shit..."

"Incredible," Bahamut breathed. "Joker's Persona is impressive...but Crow's is no joke."

Crow scoffed. "You had best give up while you can, Kamoshida," he told the man. "We're taking this treasure...and you're going to repent for every sin you've committed."

"D-damn you..." Kamoshida growled. The group grew tense as a black aura began to dance around him, twisting madly like an insane twister building up power. "Do you...realize...who you're dealing with?!"

Panther took a step back, startled. "What...what is this?!"

"Don't tell me," Mona's eyes widened. "Is he...?!"

"I...I...!"

The black aura grew more intense, soon beginning to encompass Kamoshida's being. His yellow eyes began to glow dementedly in the blackness that enveloped him.

"I...Am...KING KAMOSHIIIDA!"

Upon his roar, the mass of energy exploded, the force of it knocking the teens and feline off their feet. As it happened, their grip on the Treasure was lost as it fell and rolled towards Kamoshida, whose body underwent a distorted change.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Skull questioned as he sat back up, disgusted by the sight.

Kamoshida's Shadow grew to the point where his head was leveled with the second floor while seated. His skin turned into a fleshy pink as an extra pair of arms grew. In each of his hands was a wine glass filled with red wine and the cognitive Ann inside it, a golden fork, a golden knife, and a riding crop. Attached to his shoulders was the red cape he previously wore. Unfortunately, this new body lack any other form of clothing. Yet thankfully, there was nothing to be seen as he lacked genitals. His head was overgrown, a pair of curved horns protruded from his dark afro. His eyes were bulbous, bloodshot, and moved independently from one another. His mouth was wide open with sharp teeth, and a ridiculously long blue tongue extended from it. The tongue wrapped around the crown at his feet and plopped it atop his head.

"Hahaha! Gyahahaha!" The distorted Shadow cackled in a warped voice. "I am the King of this Castle! And I'm allowed to do whatever the hell that I want!"

"What-what is that?!" Panther said, disgusted and horrified by what she saw. "What happened?!"

"His desires have gone rampant," Mona answered as he prepared his cutlass. "When twisted desires reach their apex, the Shadows receive a surge in power. What we're looking at now is Kamoshida's true desires...in full splendor."

"Get ready, everyone!" Crow ordered as he brandished his blade. "It's just as Mona said. Shadows in this state are unlike anything you've encountered thus far!"

Joker glared at the demonic Kamoshida, swiping his arm as Arsene emerged once again to his side. "Let's end this," he said with determination. "Skull, Panther, Bahamut. You're with me. Mona, hang back and give us support. Crow, find us an opening!"

"On it!" the detective nodded. As soon as Kamoshida, or rather the demon known as Asmodeus, let out an oppressive aura, signalling the beginning of the battle, the bipedal feline took cover behind one of the destroyed pillars that supported the demolished balcony. Crow headed up to one of the remaining platforms on the second level of the throne room, keeping his eyes peeled and his weapons at the ready. Meanwhile, the rest took up their positions at Joker's side.

Asmodeus let out a low growl, his tongue lashing around like a tail. "You goddamn, no-good, shitty brats!" he roared in anger. "Haven't you been taught not to point at people?! Huh?!"

"Finally!" Mona said from his position. "We can take on Kamoshida himself...Everyone, Let's do this!"

Kamoshida struck first, thrusting his golden fork at the four teens. Joker and Skull leaped to one side while Panther and Bahamut went the other way, successfully avoiding the attack. With him open at both sides, the group called up their Personas. Arsene gathered dark energy around its claws while Captain Kidd brought up his cannon, electricity burning inside the muzzle. On the other side, Carmen gathered flames around her fingertips while Bahamut's hand twitched madly, a black aura dancing around the tips of the talons. They unleashed their respective attacks on either side of the Palace Ruler's flanks. The darkness and electricity combined mid strike to form a black lightning that struck the self-proclaimed king, causing him to spasm from the electricity in his system. On the other side of him was a mass of fire and waves of dark energy that overlapped one another and cut deep into his flesh, immediately cauterizing the wounds.

"How do ya like that ya freak?!" Ryuji shouted as he hefted his pipe to his shoulder.

"Hnnngh..." the Shadow groaned in pain. "I..I need healing!" Upon his command, four, diminutive slaves appeared and set a large, gold trophy before their King. The most unusual thing about the trophy though? The lower halves of females sticking out from the top, as if the women inside were flailing to get free. What Kamoshida did next disgusted the group, save for Bahamut and Mona. The Shadow stabbed his fork into one of the women and cut it off at the waist. He raised the cut piece of female to his mouth and swallowed it whole. In the next moment, his wounds from their attacks faded until there was no indication of his injuries. "Come at me, you pieces of shit!" Asmodeus taunted. "I ain't letting you sleep tonight!"

Joker clicked his tongue. "Damn...well, so much for a head start," he muttered. "We need to get rid of that trophy."

"Yeah," Skull nodded in agreement. "Hey, Panther! Feel up for pissing off hentai tongue here?!"

The red-clad thief gave a grin, and the two joined together. At this moment, Kamoshida attacked, slapping the ground with his riding crop. The tiny slaves then grabbed volleyballs, seemingly out of nowhere, and began to throw them at a terrifying pace. The two were pelted harshly, but powered through. Unfortunately, that left them open as Asmodeus swung his fork at them. "Shit!" Skull cursed and called on Captain Kidd. The skeletal pirate stood between the Shadow and the two thieves, taking the brunt of the damage. The force of the attack was enough to send Kidd crashing to the ground, and its body starting to spark. Suddenly, pain ripped through Skull as he let out a cry, holding his chest. "Nrgh...! Damn! Bastard isn't playing around!"

"Skull!" Mona cried. "Zorro! Heal him up!"

"I don't think so!" Asmodeus cackled. Once more, the slaves gathered volleyballs and set their sights on Morgana. However, just before they could strike, Crow interverned by shooting a few rounds at the trophy. The bullets didn't break it, but it left behind a few well-placed dents. Seeing the damage, Kamoshida's large eyes bulged, and turned to glare at the Black Mask. "Hey! You don't know what this is worth! Don't you dare lay your hands on it!"

Crow snickered. "That just makes me want to touch it more," he mocked before placing a hand over his face. "Loki! Negative Pile!" The black-and-white striped Persona twirled the floating blade around as dark purple energy gathered before swinging at Kamoshida. A black scar was left behind as the sword trailed through its stomach. Asmodeus let out a wail of pain, clutching his wounded stomach. As he made a move to heal himself again, he looked at Skull. "He's open!"

"Thanks!" Panther called. "Skull, you ready?!"

The blonde grinned as Kidd got back up in the air, eyes dancing with anger, intent on paying the nude beast back tenfold. "Bahamut!" Joker called as he hopped atop a piece of debris, switching Personas. Emerging from behind him was a new Persona, none other than Eligor - a red-armored knight bearing twin horns atop his head and a wild silver mane, riding atop a black stead with spear in hand. "Don't let him heal!"

"Ahead of you!" Nanashi shouted. Just as the Palace Ruler stabbed his fork into the trophy, raising up the lower half of a woman's body, he ran forward and jumped atop a slanted pillar, sprining across it before leaping high into the air. He reared his arm back as a red aura began to burn around his fist. "Anger Hit!" Just as Kamoshida opened his mouth wide, he struck. Ramming his fist straight into his forehead with as much strength as he could muster, Bahamut caused Kamoshida to recoil, his head reeling from the force. This, of course, left him open for Joker to strike. Eligor charged forward proudly, spear reared back. Once he was within range, the Persona struck the trophy dead center.

Several cracks began to form along the front of the trophy. As Asmodeus recovered, it realized the damage too late as Skull and Panther were already charged up.

"Alright!" Mona shouted. "Fire away!"

"Carmen!/Captain!" The two blondes roared in unison, summoning the femme fatale and pirate, channeling fire and electricity respectively. Captain Kidd raised its cannon arm, electricity crackling along the barrel and Carmen tugged one of its slaves forward, fire gathering in its mouth. Upon their Masters' commands of Agi and Zio, the two elements flew and struck the trophy simultaneously, engulfing it in a bright blaze. In a matter of seconds, the Trophy of Obsession was no more.

"NOOO!" Shadow Kamoshida cried in both pain and loss. "This was from when I won the National...!"

Mona cheered. "All right!" In seconds, the group surrounded the distracted Palace Ruler, all aiming their guns at him.

"You think you can get away with doing such a thing?!" Asmodeus cried out in outrage. "Do you realize who I am?! I am Kamoshida! Don't you get it?!"

Joker smirked. "Yeah, I do...but so what?"

"W-wha?!"

"Everybody, NOW!"

Bahamut gathered more energy in his claws, and the group summoned their Personas, unleashing their attacks in unison. Bursts of wind, darkness, fire, electricity, and power impacted the downed King of the Castle, eliciting a pained cry from him as he thrashed in agony.

The man was thrown off of his golden throne, slamming straight into the wall behind him, which caved in, creating a crater in the Shadow's shape. Shadow Kamoshida let out a pained groan as it slumped down. However, the Shadow didn't stay down for long, as it slowly rose, albeit shakily on its tiny legs. "Y-you...you filthy brats...!" he seethed angrily. "How dare you do this to me?!" He reared his head back, releasing a primal scream that sounded more like a banshee. Once again, the same dark aura formed around his body when he turned his gaze back to them, eyes burning red. "That's it! That is FUCKING it! I'll slaughter every last one of you shiiiiity braaaaaats!"

"I think we pissed him off," Bahamut remarked. "This could be trouble."

True to his warnings, Asmodeus tossed every one of his items out of his hands, proceeding to bring them together as the energy around his body condensed in between his palms, forming into a black ball that continued to grow in size. Skull took a step back, not liking where this was going. "T-this looks bad!"

"Here!" the Palace Ruler bellowed venomously. "Let me show you my famous spike!"

"Shit!" Crow cursed as he got in front of everyone. "Come to me, Loki!" Shadow Kamoshida rose onto his feet with the ball in hand. The Norse Trickster materialized behind Crow. "Now!" The black clad teen ordered. Loki spun Laevateinn as a magical wall was erected around each of the members of the group.

The Palace Ruler jumped high into the air while tossing the ball up. He then slammed his right hand down on it, sending the ball straight to the ground like a meteorite. It impacted the ground and a large explosion of energy followed. The bright blue barrier around them shuddered, but withstood the attack. However, Crow was not protected by the attack, as the blast struck him. He grit his teeth, standing tall while enduring the blast.

"Crow!" Joker cried in concern for his friend upon seeing his struggle. The Black clad teen did not respond as he continued to hold his ground.

Once the attack had subsided, the barriers shattered like glass. The ballroom had been utterly demolished at this point. Joker and Crow's assault from earlier had destroyed the second floor, but after Kamoshida's attack, it could hardly be called a Throne Room at all. The walls were cracked with pieces broken off. Numerous craters littered the enclosed space. Pieces of the second-floor platforms were broken off and lay in ruins.

Crow staggered a bit, but was otherwise unharmed, save for the scuffs on his attire. As Loki receded, he leveled a glare at Shadow Kamoshida, who sat atop a pile of ruins, leering down at the group. "What did you think of that, you shits?!" he taunted. "I got a whole lot more coming!""That's funny, coming from a guy with his stomach cut open." Panther mocked.

"Looks like we won't be getting any further with brute force." Mona deduced. He then looked to their leader. "What do we do?"

"Let's go for the crown!" Akira announced, eyeing the Treasure."

Skull chuckled. "That'll tick him off," he said. "Who should go for it?"

"Hey!" Shadow Kamoshida roared as he spread his arms out. Emerging from the aura around his body were golden swords, one for each hand. "I don't know what your planning, but I won't let you shits screw things up anymore! DIIIE!"

With a battle cry, he lunged into the air, coming down with the intent to skewer them. "Scatter!" Joker shouted. Immediately, the Phantom Thieves parted, leaving Kamoshida to hit the ground, his blades piercing into the ground and breaking apart the floor. Seeing his back exposed, Joker switched Personas again, calling forth Kaguya Picaro. "Sacred Tempest!" With a twirl, the unique Persona called forth golden swords of light, which rained down upon Asmodeus. However, the Palace Ruler saw this coming, and began swatting them away with ease, making Joker curse. "Tch...persistent."

"Take this!" Kamoshida growled, pulling his tongue back. It then whipped forward in a swift, slapping motion, knocking down everything within its reach.

"Eww..." Panther shuddered from the saliva that dripped off her. Her team mates were thinking along the same lines. "That's disgusting!"

Mona shivered as he shook his fur. "Brr...This is gonna take one long bath to get rid of!" he complained. "Zorro! Show your might!"

"Captaaaaaain Kidd!" Skull shouted, backing up his teammate as the two Personas charged together. The Outlaw and Pirate materialized. Zorro's saber was encased in wind while Captain Kidd charged its cannon. Both Persona's released their respective attacks, striking Kamoshida and swallowing him in a lightning storm.

"Okay, now that he's distracted, who are going to send, Joker?" Mona asked.

Joker weighed his options in the split second. It would take time for Skull to knock off that crown, given his knee injury, and no doubt that Asmodeus would have keep his eyes on Panther, given his perverse and obsessed nature with her. He could send Mona, but he needed him in case healing was required. Bahamut was another option, as he was quick on his feet and hit hard, but expended a lot of energy already. He looked at Crow, who in spite of his injuries barely looked hindered, as he expected, given that he had two years worth of experience in combat against Shadows.

"Crow," he ordered his friend. "Get the Treasure!"

The detective nodded. "Got it!"

He pulled back and moved to hide in the shadows of one of the remaining pillars near Kamoshida. While he got into position, it was up to everyone else to keep attacking and keep the Palace Ruler distracted. With Crow in position, all that was left was to distract the Shadow long enough. Switching back to Arsene, Joker had the Gentleman Thief gather Eiha in his claws, dive-bombing straight towards Shadow Kamoshida. The perverse demon saw the attack coming, and defended easily, crossing his swords over one another and blocked the claws. However, in that same moment, Bahamut came up from underneath, ramming his fist straight into the bastard's gut, knocking the wind out of him. With his guard slackened, Arsene tore the blades out of his way, allowing Skull a straight shot. "Knock 'em dead, Captain!" he cheered as Captain Kidd charged forward, ramming his ship straight into Shadow Kamoshida, knocking him down. As he pulled himself up, he found Panther atop a pile of rubble, her Sub-Machine Gun aimed at him.

"Here you go, you sick son of a bitch!" she roared, pumping him full of lead. Despite bullets having little effect, the hail of fast projectiles was enough to make raise his arms, attempting to block out the raining lead. Panther then called for her Persona. "Carmen! Burn 'em to ash!"

The female Persona danced as flames flickered along her body. The flames congregated onto her palms before she flung them forward, hitting Kamoshida right in the eyes, blinding him. "AAAAAAH!" the Shadow screamed, dropping its blades and grabbing its face, thrashing around in pain. "YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING WHORE! IT BURNS IT BURNS IT BUUUURNS!"

"Crow!" Joker shouted. "NOW!"

Goro struck right then and there. In the middle of Shadow Kamoshida's rant, he leaped out of his hiding place, hopping atop a small pile of debris before jumping high into the air, brandishing his sword. Surprisingly, his leap allowed him to touch the ceiling, and bounced off of it like a bullet, heading straight for the crown. Shadow Kamoshida, however, still had one more trick up his surprise, as it removed its hands from its face, grabbing one of the fallen golden swords and swung at the Black Masked Persona user.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror. "CROW!"

In the next second, a liquid splashed into the air. If he were still capable of seeing, Asmodeus' eyes would have widened, seeing his own arm flying. Goro glared at the Palace Ruler as Loki floated beside him, the floating blade hovering right next to its summoner, the sword stained in black and red fluids. A second later, Crow swung his sword, knocking off the crown from Kamoshida's brow.

"Gagh!" Kamoshida howled in despair, thrashing its remaining arms in a futile attempt to grab the crown, unable to see where it flew. "Noooo! My...my precious...!" The Palace Ruler then slumped over in dejection, the core of its desires out of reach.

"Hehe! Kamoshida's all shaken up now!" Mona smirked.

"I think we can do this!" Panther smiled and raised her submachine gun.

"Nice job back there, Crow." Bahamut praised as he helped the man up from his landing.

The brunette groaned, still a bit sore from Kamoshida's earlier attack. "Thanks," he said before taking out his gun, aiming it at the perverse demon. "Now, Joker...shall we end it?"

"I'm down for it," Skull chimed, hefting his shotgun and aiming it at Shadow Kamoshida. The Palace Ruler sensed them around him, all of which were going for the kill. Fearfully, it looked at where Joker stood, which was atop a large pile of rubble, his handgun in hand. "How about you, man?"

"W-wait!" the Shadow begged pitifully. "S-spare me! I-I'll let you keep the treasure! I-I'll give you anything you want! M-Money, women! J-Just spare me!"

Joker just stared at the demon, unflinching. For a moment, the Shadow wondered if there was hope...only for it shatter when it felt the frizzy-haired rebel grin like the devil himself.

"...nope~"

In the next second, everyone pounced. Black streaks danced across the air as they came at Shadow Kamoshida without relent, striking at him from every angle. Every weak point, every vulnerable spot on his body, any part of his body that was left utterly and totally defenseless: there was no place where the monster was not hit. It screamed and begged and wailed as the Phantom Thieves struck at it with everything they got. Personas, guns, knives, swords, pipes, whips. Scorching hot flames, blitzing electricity, cold darkness, ferocious winds. Sharpened fangs. Finally, everyone landed on the ground, all in a dramatic pose.

Morgana landed on Joker's shoulder, legs crossed while bearing a toothy smirk on his face. Joker himself bore a similar look, tugging on his gloves. Skull landed comically on his face for a moment, but gave a toothy grin while holding up a "rock out" handsign. Panther twirled about while sticking out her tongue, holding up a victory sign with her hand. Bahamut landed in a crouch, flicking his nose while gripping his demented arm's wrist with his more human hand, a fierce expression on his face. Crow bounced atop his feet before spinning around, striking a pose with a wide smile like a hammy actor.

Seconds later, black ink spewed out from Shadow Kamoshida from every open wound as he let out a weak cry, standing atop his stubby legs, defeated before falling flat on his chest. The ground shook as he fell, though the tremors ceased after a few seconds. The group looked at the Shadow, which remained still. They grew worried, wondering if they had accidentally killed him before noticing that its body was beginning to dissolve into black mist.

"He's returning to normal," Crow said, folding his arms. "Now that his desires have been, more or less, destroyed at their apex...taking his treasure will be like kicking a beaten dog while its down."

Skull scoffed. "Good," he said hotly as he went over to the Treasure. As Shadow Kamoshida's monstrous Asmodeus form began to disappear, the gigantic crown shrunk in size, reverting to the size of a regular headpiece. "Bastard deserves it."

"...d..amn...YOU...!"

Just as Ryuji grabbed the crown, Shadow Kamoshida suddenly raised his head, his long tongue lashing forward towards Skull. "RYUJI!" Panther called in horror. Skull realized what was happening, but couldn't react fast in time to stop it.

Bahamut, however, was. He stood in front of Skull, grabbing Kamoshida's tongue with his claws, fingers digging into the saliva-coated appendage. The creature went dreadfully still, realizing that it had screwed up. Nanashi raised his head, revealing his cold yellow eyes before he pulled, pulling Shadow Kamoshida towards him. He reared his arm back, and once the Palace Ruler was in range, he jammed his clawed hand straight into his face.

At that moment, something strange happened. The chains binding the arm suddenly shattered apart, and the veins along his deformed arm to pulsate and glow. His own eyes glowed fiercely. Something began to burn inside of him. Something unknown, yet familiar. It felt like...something special. Something new. A passionate drive began to flow...and with it rage.

"Don't...ever..." Nanashi Kozu growled, rage present for the first time ever in his voice. **"TOUCH MY FRIENDS YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**

With his free hand, Nanashi punched the dissolving Demon right in the face and away from him. The large mass was thrown back from the force of the blow before smashing through a pile of ruins. He landed on his back as he returned to normal. The group of thieves gawked at the sight, looking at Bahamut, who panted, the exhaustion finally catching up with him. "Hot damn," Skull whispered. "Senpai, that was...awesome!"

"N-no problem, Skull..." Bahamut nodded, now calming down. He looked at his hands in amazement. That feeling just now...was that...anger...? It felt like a mass of bubbling magma before it just...erupted...so that's what it felt like. His lips curled to a hint of a smile as he licked off the remnants of Shadow from his claws.

Strangely, the remains tasted...wonderful, addicting even. However, for his friends' sake, he would withhold from repeating his actions from their last visit. Crow stared at him in wonder and disturb, looking at his arm. "I've been meaning to ask," he said, looking at Akira. "But what on Earth happened to his arm?"

"We don't know," Joker told him. "It happened when we entered the Palace the second tme."

"G-give...it back..." a weak voice begged. The thieves turned, and found Shadow Kamoshida, back in his human form, pitifully crawling towards them, his body battered and bruised, and his eyes pathetic. "That...that's mine...!"

"I don't think so, bastard!" Skull scowled as he tossed the crown up and down on his hand. "We beat you fair and square. It's ours now."

"Y-you can't!" the Shadow whined. "W-without it...what am I supposed to do?!"

Panther glared at the fallen King of the Castle. She debated using Carmen to erase him from this Earth...but she knew that the action would be meaningless and pointless. "...that helplessness you're feeling is the same feeling that Shiho felt on that rooftop."

"H-huh?!" The dethroned King looked at her in confusion.

The red-clad thief glared at him with as much scorn as she could muster. "It hurts, doesn't it?" she questioned. "The fact that your backs against the wall and you can't see another way out...except Shiho didn't have a choice but to fall." Her hand balled into fists. "I want to kill you for everything you've ever done...not just to me or Shiho...but to everyone you've ever hurt." Then, as quickly as her anger appeared, it faded and she turned away, unable to look at him any further. "But if you die, you can't admit to your crimes."

"B-but..." the Shadow whimpered, tears cascading down his face. "W-what am I...supposed to do now?"

"What else?" Joker said, disinterested with him. "Confess your sins and make up for what you've done. You owe everyone that much."

"Confess my crimes...? Yeah...okay...I get it..." He raised his head and looked them in the eye, a rueful smile on his face. "Alright...I will...return to my real self..." Slowly, motes of light began to form from his body as it dissolved, forming into the balls of light. "I will make certain that I..."

Whatever he said was left unfinished, as he completely broke apart into the light. Soon, the light faded away, leaving the group in the ruined remains of the Throne Room.

"Well...I guess this heist was successful, then." Crow commented.

"Yep! Treasure is secured." Mona jumped happily. Suddenly, the Palace began to shake violently. "Oh, just so you know," Morgana quipped. "Just so you know, we don't have time to waste. This place is about to collapse."

"Wait, WHAT?!" The group cried in unison.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us earlier, Mona?!" Skull demanded.

"I'm telling you right now..." The feline shrugged.

"Why you little-!"

"We can argue later! Just run for it!"

The thieves then ran like bats out of hell as the Palace began to break apart, shattering into crumbling pieces of debris. Unknown to them, however, a lone figure watched them from afar, staring at their retreating forms, Bahamut's in particular, before they turned and walked away leisurely, as if uncaring about the fact that they might die from the Palace's collapse. Meanwhile, the teens were sprinting through the tremoring walls, side stepping and evading rubble falling around them. They pumped more power into their legs, trying their best to outrun the building collapsing right on their tails. "We're gonna die! We're so gonna die!" Ann cried as she saw the crumbling interior behind her. As she faced forward again, Morgana in his cat form hopped onto her head. "Hey! What the-?!" Before she could question further, the cat leaped onto the heads of Ryuji, Nanashi, then Goro before landing on Akira's shoulder at the head of the pack.

"No fair, you jerk!" Ryuji complained. Why did they have to run while Morgana hitched a ride?!

"Mrooow!" The cat mewled in triumph.

Ryuji growled in anger. He was so going to kill that cat! However, as he ran, he felt his knee suddenly burn. He tried to ease it as he ran, but the pain grew intense. Eventually, he found himself tripping over his feet and hit the ground. "Ryuji!" Goro called in worry. The blonde grit his teeth as he got up, but grinned back at them, showing he was alright. Nanashi then went over and picked him up.

"C'mon," he urged. "Let's go."

"Don't need to tell me twice!"

The sound of falling rubble was getting closer. Nanashi carried Ryuji piggyback style and quickly caught up with the rest of the fleeing teens to the light at the end of the tunnel.

As soon as they reached it, the hallway broke apart, and the castle collapsed.

And with it...the desires of Suguru Kamoshida.

* * *

 _"YOU HAVE RETURNED TO THE REAL WORLD. THANK YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK."_

9h ago"Haa...haa...That sucked." Ann panted before standing straight.

"At least we...made it out okay..." Goro added. "How are you going, Ryuji-san?"

"Could be better..." The former track star mumbled as Nanashi set him back on his feet. The blonde male then took out his phone. As he opened the app, his eyes widened. "Whoa, guys! Check out the Nav!"

The teens checked their phones. It showed the Metaverse Navigator, though to their pleasant surprise, the history of them entering Kamoshida's Palace was nowhere to be found. "It's gone," Nanashi noted. "Does that mean the Palace is gone?"

"Yep," Morgana said, hopping atop the trash can. "Since we took the Treasure, and the Shadow self dissolving back to a lesser state, the Palace couldn't sustain itself."

"I see," Goro hummed, filing this information for later. Then he realized that the crown was nowhere to be seen, despite Akira holding it as they escaped. "Wait, what about the treasure?" Akira looked himself over, checking to see if the crown had somehow shrunk in size, like it had before, and dug into his pockets. To his surprise, he found something inside that was not there before, and pulled it out. To the shock of the others, it was a golden olympic medal. "Is that...?"

"Kamoshida's treasure?" Anne finished for him. "But...I thought it was a crown?"

Morgana shook his head. "In Kamoshida's mind, his status as an Olympic Sportsman was what made him the King of Shujin," he explained. "So his Gold Olympic Medal, to him, was his Crown."

"An Olympic medal, huh..." Ryuji crossed his arms. "So that perv kept clingin' onto his past glory and couldn't let it go..."

"But...this must mean that Kamoshida's heart might have changed, right?" Ann questioned.

"...Probably." Morgana responded.

"P=Probably?! Our expulsions are on the line here!" The former track star shouted in frustration.

"Now now," Goro placated Ryuji, getting in front of Morgana before the boy was about to strangle the feline. "From what I've heard, Morgana, despite having the knowledge, hasn't successfully seen what happens to someone who's had their heart stolen."

"That's right." The feline nodded, thankful for Goro's intervention. "This was the first successful example for me, too. However, there's no doubt that this should affect Kamoshida's personality quite a lot. The entire Palace disappeared, after all."

Nanashi frowned, folding his arms. "On the off chance it didn't work, however," he said. "We're going to be expelled."

"Let's have some faith," Akira said. "We'll keep an eye on Kamoshida for the time being." He then gave a small sigh, and then smiled, looking at Goro. "Also...thanks, Goro. You really helped us out."

The detective smiled. "It was my pleasure," he told him. "Besides, you're my friend. I'd be a fool not to help. However, I trust you keep your promise and not go back into the Metaverse."

"Yeah yeah," Ryuji rolled his eyes. "We haven't forgotten."

"I'm being serious. You all experienced first hand how dangerous the Metaverse is just now. If I hadn't been there to help, things could've gone much worse." Goro emphasized.

"We know, Goro-kun," Anne told him. "We promise. No more Metaverse adventures."

"Good." The detective nodded in approval. "Well, I hope for the best that Kamoshida's heart does change. Just in case, I'll come by the school every now and then to see how things are."

Akira nodded. "Sounds good to me," he said before looking at everyone. "Alright, guys...let's call it a day. Dunno about you, but I'm beat."

"I hear ya, there," Ryuji groaned. "I'm all sore..."

"Yeah...I'm not really used to running that much..." Ann shook her head.

Nanashi rubbed his arm, which had been throbbing ever since they returned. It was probably because he had never used so much power before in a fight, especially one particularly like that. "...yeah."

"Very well, then," Goro said as he turned away from the group. "I'll see you all later." He began walking away, moving out of the alleyway just as everyone also began to depart. He stopped a bit as he looked at Akira, and smiled again. "Let's meet up sometime." Akira grinned, agreeing with him before heading off. He then joined his friends, as their homes lay in the same direction up until the train station. Once the detective was sure they were out of earshot, he gave a troubled frown and took out his phone.

As much as he hated to do this...he didn't want to get chewed out later and risk the bastard discovering his friends. He called up a number, and pressed the phone to his ear. After a few seconds, the other end picked up. "Sensei, its me. I learned something that might interest you."

"What is it?" Shido questioned. "It must be something, if you called me personally."

"Do you remember that segment of Wakaba Isshiki's research? Regarding the center of one's desires, if erased, can trigger a change within an individual? I believe I might have found such a thing in the Metaverse..."

"Oh?"

"I've encountered a group with the same power as myself. It seems they have access to the same application as I do. More than that, it seems they've robbed him of his desires, if what I've observed is of any indication."

"Is that so? Just who was this individual?"

"A teacher at Shuujin Academy. His name is Suguru Kamoshida." Goro answered.

"Shuujin, huh..." Shido's voice hummed in thought. "And just how did you discover these Metaverse travelers?"

"While visiting the friend I mentioned when reminding Kobayakawa of his place," he replied smoothly. "I haven't discovered how they obtained the same powers as me, unfortunately. Just to be safe, I'll keep an eye on them."

"Very well...I'll leave the matter in your hands, then." Shido told him. "However, if they prove to be trouble..."

Goro had no intention of following the unsaid order. He already had Akira's promise that he wouldn't get involved in the Metaverse any further. "Of course, sir."

"Good. Keep me posted of any changes or events arise. That is all. I look forward to your progress. Goodbye." Shido hung up.

Goro removed the smartphone from his ear and clenched it tightly in his hand. He slowly lowered his arm, which trembled with rage.

 _'Do you...have someone precious to protect...? I...if so...cherish them...'_

"...Masayoshi Shido," Goro Akechi growled. "I will...make you pay."

-the FOOL...fin-

* * *

 _Preview:_

 _Goro: I thought I made you promise to never go back to the Metaverse, Akira!_

 _Ryuji: We'll catch those shitty adults by surprise and make our names known to the world!_

 _Shido: The Phantom Thieves of Hearts... Are they they same people you encountered in the Metaverse, Akechi?_

 _?: Will you...be the model for my next art piece?!_

 _Akira: We want to give courage to people like us...people who can't stand up for themselves because of people like Kamoshida._

 _?: You'll rue this day, you brats!_

 _Akira: That's why...we chose to become the Phantom Thieves, Goro._

 **Next Arcana: The Magician.**

 _Goro: Disgusting, shitty, worthless pieces of trash like you...DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!_


	5. II - the Magician (Part I)

**Previously, on The Reversed Fool of Justice...**

 **Goro Akechi, world-renowned detective, reunites with his childhood friend, Akira Kurusu, only to learn that the boy has been forced into probation after an encounter with his estranged father, Masayoshi Shido. However, he soon discovers that Akira has obtained the power of Persona - the manifestation of one's rebellious will in the cognitive world known as the Metaverse. Akira, alongside three others, have chosen to become the illustrious Phantom Thieves of Hearts in order to reform the abusive teacher of Shujin Academy, Suguru Kamoshida. Akira also learns of Goro's own awakening to his powers, yet remains unaware of his friend's true story. Under the promise of no longer entering the Metaverse ever again, Goro works with his friend to take Kamoshida's Treasure and reform his twisted heart.**

 **And so the days pass...before the fateful conclusion.**

* * *

 _"The Reversed Fool of Justice"_

* * *

II - the Magician (part 1)

"What's with the sudden morning assembly?"

"I bet its about that girl who jumped the other day..."

"They don't have to tell us not to commit suicide."

"There was a weird calling card too, so I guess the teacher's are freaking out?"

"Ooh, do you think that's why Akechi-kun's here?!"

"Now that I think about it...didn't Akechi-kun say the transfer student was trying to help someone from being harassed and got punished for it?"

As the assembly was getting ready to begin, Goro leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed, looking among the crowd. To his pleasant surprise, he found Akira and his friends among them. "Seems they called all the classes." he mused. Whatever Kobayakawa had planned to inform them, it must be quite the droll. He noticed that one of the teachers, Kawakami he believed her name was, looking more sluggish than usual. Some of the teachers even looked perhaps a bit annoyed with the announcement as well. However, he also noticed the lack of presence from one of the teachers he had been observing. "Absent again...he's been gone for five days now."

It's been five days since they stole the treasure from Kamoshida's Palace, and he has been absent since then.

They claimed he called in sick, so it could mean that they were successful...but the same thing happened when he killed his previous teacher's Shadow. Goro hoped that Morgana was right about this and Kamoshida had begun to repent for his crimes. He didn't want his friend or his companions to feel the pain that he did when he first killed someone by causing a mental shutdown.

Eventually, Kobayakawa stepped unto the podium, clearing his throat and testing the speaker. Soon after, he began the assembly.

"As you all know, a tragic event took place the other day. Thankfully, we have been informed that she will pull through, but it will take some time until she recovers. Everyone here has a bright future ahead. I implore that you to rethink the importance of life and-"

Sadly, his speech was cut short when the doors to the gymnasium opened up, creaking loudly and shutting equally as loud. Everyone present turned and found Kamoshida entering. To Goro's surprise, there was not a shred of the confident, charming or charismatic presence he had. In fact, his face looked haggard and old and worn, as if he had gone through an emotional storm. The teacher took a sigh before he turned and found Goro, his eyes widening in surprise. "Detective-san..." he muttered before he closed his eyes, shaking head. "This...is actually for the best, then."

"What?" Goro whispered, eyes widening further. His tone...it couldn't be!

"Pardon, Principal," Kamoshida spoke somberly as he walked toward the stage. "But if you don't mind...I'd like to make an announcement of my own."

Kobayakawa seemed startled a bit, but eventually smiled and stepped back. Kamoshida bowed his head gratefully, and stepped forward. At first, he didn't speak. It looked as if he was having trouble wondering what to say. The teachers, to their confusion, saw his hands shaking as they gripped the edges of the podium, knuckles white. For Akira's part, he was growing nervous. "Crap," Anne winced. "Did we screw up?"

"Wait." Morgana called, poking his head out from the bag. "Something's different!"

After a minute of silence, Kamoshida took a deep, shaky breath. "There is...something I must confess to you all." he spoke slowly, practically forcing himself to stare back at each and every one of his students in the eye. "I have, repeatedly done things that are...unbecoming of a teacher. Verbally abusing students...physically abusing my team..." The shaking grew worse. It seemed as if he was relying on the podium just to keep him up on his feet. "And...sexually harassing female students." Another deep, shaky breath and he spoke with force. "I...am the reason why Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself."

Loud gasps emerged from members of the crowd, both staff and student body alike. For the the ones who initiated the change of heart, they were surprised that he really did confess his crimes.

Saying the confession was enough to bring Kamoshida down to his knees, tears falling from his face. "I thought of this school as my own castle," he continued on, his body shaking like a leaf as he went on with his confession. "There were students I even sentenced to expulsion, simply because I didn't like them. I will, of course, rescind those..." He gritted his teeth, finding the strength to get back up on his feet. "I am...t-truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts." His voice was cracking as he began to break down further, bowing his head in shame. "I am an arrogant, shallow...shameful person. N-no, I am even worse than that!"

"I...can't believe it." Goro muttered, watching the confession unfold in utter shock. This...was the result of someone having their heart stolen? For the tiniest moment, in his mind, Kamoshida's pitiful form was replaced by a man in a suit, head without a shred of hair, and eyes hidden behind orange glasses. The very thought caused his inner self to laugh in glee, just imagining such a thing. His hands clenched. "This..."

"I..." Kamoshida choked. "I have done...h-horrible Takamaki-san, Sakamoto-san and Kurusu-san as well..." The aformentioned three teen's eyes widened, hearing their names being called on as some students turned and looked at them in shock. "In exchange for giving Suzui-san a position on the team...I tried to force her into having relations." Everyone naturally reacted in disgust, appalled by such a thought as many of the students who believed that Takamaki was willingly sleeping with Kamoshida shameful and regretful looks. "I...willingly spread Sakamoto-san's familial situation to force him into striking me, in order to have an excuse to end his career. I..." Kamoshida shook his head. "I couldn't bear the thought of him becoming a star athlete as I had been once...and having a reputation that outclassed my own."

The student body, more specifically, the former track team of the school, were enraged by his statement, as well as feel guilt. Rage at Kamoshida for ruining them out of petty pride, and some guilt for blaming Ryuji for their fall.

"I had...also spread Kurusu-san's record as a way of keeping him in line. I couldn't stand the idea of someone as rebellious as that to stand against me." Kamoshida took yet another haggard breath as he mustered what little strength he had left in him. "As of today...I will resign from my position as an instructor."

Finally, the teacher fell to his knees as the students were left in an uproar. The teachers were left to try and calm them down while Kobayakawa's face was pale, unable to believe what had just happened. His face paled even further when he saw Goro walk up the podium, looking down at Kamoshida with an unreadable expression. In his hand were handcuffs. "Kamoshida-san," he said with an even tone. "If you would please come with me to the station."

Kamoshida looked up, wiping away the tears from his eyes and giving the teen a shaky smile. "I...would much appreciate that...Akechi-san."

The former PE teacher held out his arms as Goro cuffed his wrists. He then followed the Detective out the door to receive his punishment. Soon after, the teachers began to try and re-establish order among the students. However, even they could not stop the hushed whispers that came as a result.

"Wait, is this what that calling card meant?" "Does-does that mean the Phantom Thieves of Hearts are real?!" "Was something done to Kamoshida?!" "C'mon, there's no way you could steal someone's heart." "But why else would he confess all of that?! He even let Akechi-san arrest him!" "Maybe because it almost got leaked? Don't they give you a lightened sentence for confessing it?" "I wonder what happened." "Who knows? But man, Kamoshida turned out to be a sick bastard."

The hushed whispers continue on before the teachers finally had them be escorted out and back to their classrooms. However, only the Phantom Thieves remained, hanging around the entrance, staring at the stage. Even now, they were stunned by what happened. "He really did have a change of heart." Anne said, still in shock by the whole thing. Her hand gripped the fabric of her blazer as she looked down, closing her eyes. "Shiho..."

"Seems like it." Ryuji said as he kicked at the ground. "Still...hearing him mention that stuff pissed me off. He made our lives hell just because he was scared out of his mind."

"Well, it is understandable somewhat." Nanashi said, slipping his bandaged hand in his pocket. "After all, Japan has begun having more renowned athletes in its circle. It isn't a surprise that he did what he did." A frown formed on his moments later. "Even still...it's disgusting how far he went to remain in power."

"Maybe..." the blonde delinquent muttered as he leaned against the wall. "But...I dunno...I wonder if things are just going way too fast here." He then looked up, and to his surprise, he found several students approaching them. "Huh? What the...?"

"Takamaki-San?" Mishima asked as he and two girls approached the blonde girl. The girl turned, surprise to see them, but was even more so when they bowed their heads deeply. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Huh...?"

"We all knew," Mishima confessed, unable to meet her gaze. "But...we pretended we didn't."

"Takamaki-san!" one of the girls said, her face showing sincerity. "I had you all wrong! I'm sorry I spread those rumors about you!"

The black-haired girl next to her shook her head in shame. "I didn't know at all... Kamoshida was forcing himself on you... It must have been hard."

"I'm sure there's a ton more people who want to apologize for what we did as well!"

Once more, the three of them bowed. "We're so sorry!"

The boys looked on as Anne shifted uncomfortably by their apologies. They didn't blame her. That said, Akira found himself a bit miffed that only now did they decide to apologize after Kamoshida's arrest. Then again...perhaps the man just scared them all that much. After all, he had great influence thanks to being Kobayakawa's golden boy. However, the surprises weren't over yet, as some of the other students, all of which who wore the gym attire, stepped toward Ryuji.

The blonde recognized them immediately. "Y-you guys..."

"Sakamoto," one of the members of the dissolved track team said somberly. "We..." Together, they all bowed. "We're sorry we put you through so much shit!"

"H-huh?" Ryuji gaped, processing what he was just witnessing now.

"We all blamed you for getting the track team dissolved. That if you hadn't gone against Kamoshida, we'd still have a track team. We had no idea that he planned to use you as a scapegoat to ruin the team."

"It's all our fault you ended up getting your leg busted too!" another member shouted. "If we had just called him out like you did...!"

Ryuji stared at them for the longest time before he gave a tired sigh, scratching the back of his head. "...nah. That was my fault." he said, much to their surprise. "Don't get me wrong. When he brought up my dad, I was pissed all to hell! But...if I had just held myself back, then I still would have a leg to use." He then grinned sheepishly. "And we'd still be running."

"Even still...!"

"Seriously guys, its fine."

Morgana chuckled as he poked his head out a little, staring at the sight. "Who would have thought Ryuji of all people would be so humble?" he said before looking at Akira. "By the way. Looks like you're up for some apologies too~"

"Eh?" Akira blinked before he noticed a few students walking up to him as well. "Oh..."

"Kurusu-san?" Asked one of the students from his class. He and other students he's seen around the halls whispering rumors about him congregated before him. "W-we're...sorry for what we did."

The head of the group bowed. "We...we spread the rumors after finding out about your record."

"Oh, that?" Akira shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm pretty much used to that stuff."

"But still...!"

"Seriously, its fine." He assured them. Truth be told, he was hardly bothered at all by the rumors circulating around. Annoying, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Morgana chuckled. "As expected, Joker~" he said with pride, though he paused. "Ah...though I suppose I should be calling you Akira instead, given our careers as Phantom Thieves are done."

Akira nodded. It was part of their promise, after all. That being said...he had to admit, he felt some sort of excitement and jubilation from seeing Kamoshida being broken down like that, regretting and taking atonement for his actions in front of everyone. It made him wonder what else there was to consider. Now, it seemed all that was left for him was to go about his life without any trouble whatsoever.

At least...that was what he would like to think, if not for the fact that he still remembered Igor's foreboding words when they first met the day he arrived at LeBlanc.

 _'I wonder...is our days as Phantom Thieves really over?'_

* * *

It was now sometime in the afternoon for Goro after he had escorted Kamoshida to the Police, where he was quickly charged and arrested for his crimes. Come tomorrow, the police would be issuing a full investigation into the matter, which of course meant trouble for Kobayakawa. The brunette was not in any way ashamed to proudly say that he was glad the bastard was now behind bars. Plus, the ordeal gave him an impressive amount of information. It was possible to cause a target to undergo a change of heart and have them confess their crimes...the implications of such a feat.

While he wouldn't want to reveal this information, there was no doubt that Kobayakawa would report this to Shido. Meaning he would have to give the man an explanation and possible theory while trying to keep suspicion off of Akira and his friends. _'Hopefully, he keeps his promise.'_ Goro thought as he waited in the lobby for news. As he did so, he noticed a figure walking by and his eyes widened in surprise, heart delighted. "Sae-san?" he asked, causing the woman to stop. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you." Sae Niijima responded, equally as surprised to see the detective here. "What are you doing here? Wait...were you the one who arrested Suguru Kamoshida?"

"My word. Word travels fast." he gave a small remark before he smiled. "I assume you're here about that?"

Sae nodded. "Yes, actually. The Director received a call. From what I understand, he confessed all of his wrongdoings during an entire assembly in front of everyone, right?" He nodded, and the woman pursed her lips. "Quite odd. Even more so when you just happened to be there."

"I was there to visit a friend of mine from childhood." he answered. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. "We haven't seen each other in so long, and I heard he was attending Shujin, so I decided to drop by. Imagine my surprise when I find the former star volleyball athlete Suguru Kamoshida admit to abusing his position of power and sexually assaulting his students."

"I agree. He was an alumnus of Shujin, and abused his authority as an instructor and targeted the lives of specific individuals for his own benefit."

Sae sighed in disappointment, pinching the bridge of her nose. "To think Kobayakawa allowed someone like that to become a teacher."

 _'You would be surprised if you knew how low the pig is, Sae-san_.' Goro wished he could say, but for the sake of keeping his act together, gave a simple shrug. "I suppose you can't judge a book by its cover." he said before he gave a smile. "By the way, would you happen to be free sometime today? There was this marvelous restaurant I found the other day and-"

"Can't." came the swift and curt response. "Busy."

 _ **'CRITICAL HIT!'**_

"I see..." Goro maintained his pleasant demeanor while hiding the pain and disappointment of being shot down again. "Perhaps next time."

Sae shrugged. "Perhaps. Now, if you'll excuse me." With a bow, she took her leave. Goro watched as she left, admiring her slender form before he shook his head. Really, ogling her rear? What was he degrading himself into? A pervert?

Unfortunately, his mood turned sour when he received a phone call. One look at the ID was enough to form a scowl on his face. Reluctantly, he picked it up. "Yes, sensei?"

"I've already received the report." Shido spoke without even a greeting. "So...it seems this Kamoshida has undergone a complete change of heart. Hah, Kobayakawa sounded so pitiful when he told me. Still, this brings about a number of interesting possibilities. To think...stealing the core of their desires would cause them to confess everything."

"Indeed. It was a surprising phenomenon to me as well. I was unaware such a thing was possible." Goro lied smoothly.

"Clearly we still have yet to uncover the full possibilities of Wakaba Isshiki's research," Shido grunted. "At any rate, there's something that intrigued me. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts... Are they the same people you encountered in the Metaverse, Akechi?"

"I believe so." The Detective responded. "The theatrical name aside, they are the most likely suspects. I have yet to discover who they actually are. Regardless, I'll keep an eye on them. After all, we're already at the finishing line. Last thing we want is for someone to pop up and cause us to stumble."

"Agreed. Well then, I'll leave the matter to you."

The phone call shortly ended, and Goro let out a sigh, leaning against the wall. He really...REALLY...hated it when Shido called him.

He was starting to wonder if he should do what they did to Kamoshida to Shido. No...no. He deserved worse. He deserved to watch at his moment of glory as his world falls apart into tiny pieces. The man deserved to be dragged down to the depths of hell. The dark thoughts caused Goro to grasp his phone tightly as he waited for the police to give him a report.

They couldn't get here fast enough.

* * *

PhantomOfTheOpera HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM  
SuperDetective HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

POTO: Hey. You up?

SD: Yes, actually. It seems the police will launch an official investigation on Kamoshida tomorrow, so you had best be prepared.

POTO: I'll pass it along to the others.

POTO: So...did you manage to score a date~?

SD: :/ Are you a mind reader or something? And sadly, no. Shot down again. Then again, I couldn't blame her. By the way, how is Suzui-san?"

POTO: Ann told us she regained consciousness today.

SD: That's great news! :) Takamaki-san must have been relieved to hear that.

POTO: She was. She told us the news in person when we discussed selling the gold medal.

SD: Oh?

POTO: Its like a celebration for putting Kamoshida behind bars. We're thinking of doing it sometime during Golden Week. Did you want to come?

SD: I'd love to, but unfortunately, I'll be busy during then. As much as I love Sae-san, she's a slave driver. -_- Remind me again, why did I choose to become a detective exactly?

POTO: Oh come on, man up. Besides, who knows? Maybe she'll humor you if she sees you working so hard!

SD: Maybe.

RoadSprinter HAS JOINED THE CHATROOM  
Fr1llTh3ill HAS JOINED THE CHATROOM

RS: Yo!

FT: Hey boys. What'cha talking about?

POTO: Nothing much. Just teasing Goro about his crush.

SD: AAAAAKIRAAAAA! *0o0* The hell?!

FT: Oooh, the famous detective has a crush?!

RS: Well spill man! Who?!

POTO: An older woman.

SD: ...is this payback for something? Be honest with me.

POTO: Hm, could be.

RS: Whoa, for real? The detective likes older women?

SD: Sae-san isn't THAT old.

FT: What does she do?

SD: She's a prosecutor. The youngest to ever join, actually.

POTO: And apparently the older sister to the student council president.

RS: FOR REAL?!

FT: So she's Nijima-senpai's sister? Huh. You really do learn new things every day.

SD: Yes. I was honestly surprised to learn that Sae-san's sister goes to the same school as you all.

RS: I'm more surprised that your gunning for the iron maiden's big sis! Damn dude...you got balls O.O

SD: Iron...Maiden?

FT: A stupid nickname some of the students gave her, namely because of her uptight and studious nature. That, and she's REALLY serious.

SD: Well, if she's related to Sae-san, and if what I've been told is any indication, I am not surprised.

SD: While on the subject of love lives, though...

POTO: No, Akechi, I have not found a girlfriend, nor am I interested in finding one.

RS: Seriously man? Why not?!

POTO: Ryuji, what am I on right now?

RS: Uh, probation?

POTO: And who am I friends with?

RS: Akechi. W

POTO: If a girl approaches me, knowing full well I have a criminal record, and I am friends with the 'Charismatic Detective,' what do you think she will ask?

FT: That she simply ask for an autograph from him or ask you to have him hang out with her?

POTO: Exactly.

RS: Damn man...that must be rough.

POTO: Meh, I'm used to it. Girls never really approached me back before all this crap started anyway.

SD: Not once?

POTO: Nope.

FT: Wow.

RS: Damn...

RS: Hey, wait. Where's senpai?

* * *

"Onee-san?"

"Yes, Nanashi-kun?"

"...I thought we agreed that you would never, under any circumstance, be allowed to make fried tofu." The male teen deadpanned as he observed what his elder sister was cooking on the stove of their apartment.

Or rather, the disgusting abomination of what could not, in any way, be considered food. It was bloated and bulbous, charred black and oozing with oil and grease. It looked less like food and more like some disaster of a chemical and biological experiment.

Nanashi groaned, face-palming. "Onee-san, move away from the stove." he said sternly.

"Moouu, but why?" Asahi pouted. "Besides, I thought it was my turn to cook dinner tonight?"

"You lost tonight's right when you made whatever the hell THAT is." he pointed at the disastrous mesh she was cooking before he set his bag and blazer down, grabbing an apron from the hangar and entering the kitchen. "Now, move."

"But-"

"MOVE." He emphasized. He would not ask again. His tone left no room for argument.

Asahi seemed surprised by his tone, but did as she was told and stepped away from the stove. As she backed up and Nanashi took her place, she couldn't help but stare at her younger brother. He's never behaved like this before. While in the process of tossing the abomination that could not be called food in the trash bin, she leaned against the counter as he already went to work. "...Nanashi," she called. "Did...something good happen?"

"Hm?" he briefly looked over his shoulder. "How do you mean?"

"You're...much more assertive now."

"Really?" The teen questioned. "...I don't really feel any different..."

Asahi shook her head, smiling softly. "...I guess not." she said before her smile turned into a wide grin. "Anyway, anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah." Nanashi rolled his eyes. "Stay out of my kitchen."

* * *

When Akira returned home, he half-expected to find Goro at the counter. Much to his disappointment, only Sojiro was present. "Welcome back," he greeted with a nod of the head. "How was school."

"Same old, same old." Akira shrugged. "Do you need any help, Sakura-san?"

"I could use a hand in washing dishes." The barista replied.

The frizzy-haired teen nodded. He set down his bag at one of the stools, where Morgana leaped out without Sojiro noticing him, and took a seat at one of the nearby tables. Akira set his blazer down with his bag and then flipped on an apron. He then helped the man out with the dishes, flipping on the water from the faucet and began washing coffee mugs and dinner plates.

"So how was school today? Not getting into any trouble I hope."

Akira shook his head, though he hid a smile. Oh, he had gotten into trouble...just not the kind he'd expect. "Not really. It was the same boring lecture as always. Although...I guess some good did happen today."

"Oh?" Sojiro quirked an eyebrow, curious. "What happened?"

"Several students apologized to me about the rumors they spread when they heard about my record." Akira told him, earning a look of surprise from the man. "Took me by surprise. Then again, pretty sure it wouldn't have happened if Goro hadn't told them what actually happened, or that the teacher responsible for leaking my record was arrested today."

Sojiro's eyes widened further. "Arrested?" he balked. "What in the-"

 **[-in other related news, the famous high-school detective, Goro Akechi, arrested a gym teacher at Shujin Academy after he confessed to abusing and sexually assaulting his students.]** the TV blared, earning the old man's attention. Akira and Morgana looked at the TV screen, surprised to learn that the news was reporting this already. Then again, if it was the celebrity known as Goro Akechi, they supposed that it was bound to happen sooner. **[The teacher in question was Suguru Kamoshida, a former gold-medal Olympic sportsman. There are reports that he had confessed to both the student body and the faculty during an early-morning assembly. Akechi-kun, who was there at the time, promptly arrested Kamoshida-san and took him to the police station. The police have stated that they will begin investigations as early as tomorrow.]**

The barista stared at the news bulletin before turning to the frizzy haired teen. "That actually happened?"

"Yep."

Sojiro gaped for a moment before he groaned, dragging a hand down his worn face. "Good grief..." he muttered. "Seems like Tokyo's getting worse by the day." The old man then looked back at the news, which had a picture of Kamoshida, as well as a photo of the man in handcuffs, Goro escorting him inside the police station. "Still, hell of a thing for your detective friend to be there. Wonder how surprised he was to hear a man confess all of that. And to his own students no less!" Once again, Sojiro sighed. "What's the world coming to...?"

"No clue. the very least though, is that all of Kamoshida's victims can now have peace of mind." Akira said. What he didn't say, though, was that he was partially happy about being one of the people responsible for this.

Even still...the incident reminded him too much of when he met that bald bastard in the sunglasses that got him into this situation in the first place. That hopeless feeling that there's nothing you can do against people with a position of power...the feeling he, many students of Shujin, including Shiho, felt...he wondered if anyone else in this world felt like that. The mere thought was enough to make him wonder if there was anything he could do to help people like them. He had the power to do so...yet the promise he made to his friend, and the dangers that came with such a method, would prevent him from doing so.

Akira let out a sigh of his own. "I'll head to bed early tonight." he decided before he continued washing the dishes.

* * *

"Yusuke? Yusuke!"

The shout brought the young man in front of the canvas out of his thoughts, blinking as he turned and found his sensei standing in the middle of the doorway. "Sensei?" he said before he bowed his head. "Apologies. I was absorbed in the painting. Is something the matter?"

Sensei gave a small smile as he entered. "Oh, nothing really." he told the boy. "I just came to see how you were doing." He then took a look at the canvas. It was wide, enough so that it could fill up the entire wall of the room, showing off a brilliant landscape, held captive in a portrait of red bushes and trees with red tops, leaves scattering about through the open plains that went as far as the eye could see. The young man felt rather proud of his work, yet he couldn't help but feel bitter, as he knew that while he forged this painting with his own blood, sweat and tears...he would be shown no recognition for it. "Incredible...I dare say this is one of your finer works, my boy."

"Perhaps," the young man shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance. "Yet even still, I cannot capture the feeling that the Sayuri has." A frown marred his otherwise beautiful features as he folded his arms. "What am I doing wrong?"

Sensei shook his head, patting the boy on the shoulder. "Now now," he said. "I'm sure it will come in time. Still, splendid timing. Just in time for the exhibit." The old man paused for a bit, folding his arms. "Still...I wonder if there's the possibility of adding in another piece."

The young man tilted his head. It had been many years since Sensei had forged a piece of his own, yet even still, the man was unable to come up with anything. It was what forced him into this...situation. While others refused to see reason and left, the young man felt an obligation after everything this man has done for him. "Is there anything I can do to help, sensei?"

"...Yusuke, how good are you with nude paintings?"

* * *

"Hmhmhm...welcome to my Velvet Room, Trickster."

Akira groaned as he lifted himself up from the bed, rubbing his neck. "This bed never gets any softer, does it?" he muttered before he stood up and walked over to the bars. As usual, the twin wardens stood guard in front of it, and Igor at his desk in the center of the room. "Igor. To what do I owe the pleasure this time?"

"Show proper respect, Inmate!" Caroline snapped as she slammed her baton onto the bars of his cell.

In response, he gave her a mild glare. "...you do realize how old that is getting, right Caroline-chan?"

"Shut it!" The petite guard snapped at him again.

"And once again, you are falling within his pace once more, Caroline." Justine sighed.

Igor chuckled. Truth be told, he never got tired of seeing these two bicker. "First off... I'd like to begin by congratulating you." he begang, earning the three's attention. "You have encountered allies who share your aesthetics, and you have found your place in reality. The time has come... Your rehabilitation will soon begin." The old man drummed his fingers against the desk, his smile growing. "One who wields a power unobtainable and wild, and the other, one of the most intriguing sorts...it seems that watching you will not prove to be boring whatsoever."

 _'He must be referring to Goro.'_ Akira thought when Igor mentioned the second individual. Even still, he couldn't ignore what the old man was telling him as his eyes narrowed, listening intently.

"I shall explain it to you now... You have a special potential. However, that must be refined into a useful power. It is weak now, but refining it shall grant you the strength to stand against the coming ruin... That is the rehabilitation cast upon you."

"Again with this 'coming ruin'." Akira stated. "Just what exactly is it?"

"You will come to know, in time."

Akira scowled. _'Damn cryptic bullshit.'_

"Thanks to the contracts you've formed, your heart is steadily gaining the power of opposition. It seems the rehabilitation is going well. This is a truly joyous occasion... I shall grant you an ability befitting of your newfound growth. Consider it a gift. May the devotion to your rehabilitation grow even deeper." Igor's eyes bore into him as his grin grew. "I have high expectations for you."

Just then, Akira felt a 'pulse' echo in his heart, and Arsene's laughter echoing in the back of his mind as a surge of power flowed through him. So this was the ability Igor granted him? Interesting...

"On another note...you have felled the keeper of lust, it seems." Igor remarked, bringing attention back to him. "A Palace is a world of desire made manifest within the Metaverse...surely, there will be more to come."

"I doubt it." Akira remarked. "I made a promise to Goro. This is the last time."

"Are you so sure of that, Trickster?" Akira blinked, confused by Igor's statement. "Surely, you have felt it when you watched that man repent for his sins with his confession before the targets of his abuse. He is not the first individual to create a twisted keep of his own sin...and he will surely not be the last. And just like before, there may be others who suffer." Igor leaned forward a bit, his eyes boring straight into his own. The boy felt his body run cold, feeling that he was staring back at a being who was judging him completely, and was left utterly unable to look away. "Just as...you have." After a minute, the old man laughed and pulled back. "Regardless...the choice is yours. All we can offer is our assistance in the matter. Know, this, however."

The old man's eyes lit up with something foreign as he held up a hand, his grin turning sinister.

"The game...has only just begun, Akira Kurusu."

The frizzy-haired teen's grip on the iron bars became tighter as the strange man's words sunk in.

"Hmhmhm..." As the darkness known as unconsciousness began to take hold of him once again, Igor's amused chuckle echoed in his ears. "Until we meet again, Trickster."

Then, sleep claimed him once again.

* * *

School life had changed quite a bit for Shujin Academy. As Goro predicted, the police had come by and began questing students and staff members about Kamoshida. Unlike before, where his victims were too terrified to say anything, the students were more than willing to tell them everything. From the abusive training regimens at practice, to the constant beatings they received from him, to the blackmail, to the sexual assaults and harassments, everything. Every word of it came from the members of the volleyball team, both male and female alike. Even the students expelled at Kamoshida's behest were heard.

With so many testamonies, and Kamoshida's own confession, a solid case was built and the man was to be tried and judged in court before being sent away behind bars.

To Akira Kurusu, it was justice at its finest.

Speaking of school life, his situation at school became much better, thanks to Kamoshida's confession and Goro's actions by revealing the truth of the matter. The constant rumors about him had stopped circulating, and some of the teachers that openly scorned him before had relented somewhat. They were still strict, but now he wasn't singled out due to his record. He wasn't sure if it was due to guilt or an attempt to save face.

Regardless, it was a good time. Before he knew it, Golden Week was already upon him. At first, he had trouble setting up a good date for the celebration due to Sojiro having him stay behind, and it would have happened again were it not for that silver-haired woman coming in and ordering a cup of coffee. She was the excuse he needed to get out and sell Kamoshida's gold medal. He knew that Iwai's place would be a good place to sell it, though he had some problems trying to get the man to get a good price on it, since it was obviously a fake. It wasn't a real gold medal, but it was the closest thing one could get to it since it was the core of Kamoshida's twisted desires. Thankfully, Iwai had settled on 30,000 Yen. Not much, but he was willing to take it. Strangely, though, police had come in shortly after, and once the mess was settled, he discovered that Iwai had been holding out on him. He would make a note to talk to the man later about it, though.

For now...there was a celebration to be held.

Even better...said celebration was going to be held at a restaurant that Ann recommended. She told them it was a restaurant that she and Shiho had been wanting to visit for some time.

When they arrived there, they understood why.

It was the buffet of a fancy hotel, complete with all sorts of gourmet food and drink, usually served to the wealthy.

"...holy shit!" Ryuji exclaimed with the widest grin on his face. "Look at this place! It's practically saying, all-you-can-eat!"

Morgana peeked his head out from the bag, mouth salivating. "S-so much...fish...!"

"I must admit, I'm impressed with your selection, Takamaki-san." Nanashi said. "Onee-san and I visited this place before. The food choice they have is exquisite, so I can vouch for a mouthful of heaven moment."

The foreign girl giggled. "Thanks, senpai." she said before facing him. "Still, you don't have to be so formal. Just call me by my first name."

"I apologize. I'm just...not really used to being familiar with others..." Nanashi admitted.

"Hey, dude. No need to be all stiff. We're all friend's here, ain't we?" Ryuji lightly elbowed him in the side.

"Anyway, come on! There's a feast waiting for us!"

"I demand sushi!" Morgana cried. "SUSHI!"

Akira glared at Morgana, bopping him on the head. "Hey!" he hissed. "Piped down! You want us to get thrown out?!"

"They can't even hear what I'm saying!"

"Doesn't matter! Pets aren't allowed in here save for service animals. And you are not one."

Ryuji snickered. "Got that right." he said, ignoring Morgana's enraged glare directed at him. "Anyway, come on! Let's go!"

 _(several minutes later)_

"Mm...So good..." Ryuji hummed as he dug into the plate of food before him. The meat dishes they had were awesome. They were so savory and tender...so this was what high-class food was like.

"No wonder Lady Ann chose this place." Morgana said.

Anne smirked as she took about out of the cake she ordered, her face showing naught but delight. "Of course its good!" she boasted. "This is a famous hotel, after all!"

"I'm more amazed by the fact that we're capable of affording this with just 30,000 yen." Nanashi said as he dug into the steak before him, idly noting the wondrous taste of the cooked meat.

"Usually, this restaurant costs 8,000 yen per person. We were lucky to actually eat here on a sale special."

"I'll say..." Akira nodded as he put a scoop full of fried rice in his mouth, noting how tasty the rice was cooked.

He gave a quick look around before he grabbed a small giblet of sushi and placed it close to the bag. Immediately, Morgana poked his head out and snatched up the bit, chewing down on it before an explosion of flavor erupted inside his mouth, saliva glands going to overdrive and stars dancing in his eyes. "S-so...gooooood..."

Akira petted the feline on the head through the bag. After his help back at the Palace, Morgana deserved a reward of some sort. It was a shame Goro couldn't be here with them. he contributed greatly. In fact, Akira dared say that, without him, they never would have stolen Kamoshida's treasure!

They never expected Kamoshida's Shadow turn into...well, that monster. And yet Goro was still able to deal massive damage to it.

It only came to show just how powerful his friend was...as someone who had his power for much longer than they. On the subject of Goro...Igor's words from earlier left him distracted. Was everything really over? Going by the man's words...it certainly didn't feel like it. If anything, it felt more like things had only just begun.

But even so, he made a promise to his friend, that they would no longer be traversing the Metaverse. It would not be right to betray Goro's trust.

"I'm still having a hard time believing that the police actually came to our school." Anne said, bringing the teen out of his thoughts. "Especially so quickly."

Ryuji shrugged his shoulders. "Well, the famous school detective was the guy who arrested him, so I guess it kinda makes sense?" he said before a grin formed on his face, looking at Akira. "Still, its thanks to that guy that Akira ain't being looked at like he murdered somebody's cat!"

"Indeed." Nanashi nodded. "Akechi is quite persuasive. His word swayed the populace that scorned you into backing down."

"Got that right. Not to mention, thanks to him, no one mentioned those stupid rumors about us and Kamoshida to the cops." Ryuji then let out a grin. "Gotta admit...it was damn fun though. I mean, did you see how they reacted to the calling card?! The whole Phantom Thieves of Hearts thing really got them excited!"

"Down, Ryuji." Akira chuckled. "As fun as it was to see Kamoshida get his panties in a twist, that was a one-time thing."

The blonde chuckled. "I know, I know." he said before he took out his smartphone. "Speaking of the whole Phantom Thieves thing...check this out!"

The three teens leaned in to get a closer look. It was a web page with a black background and picaresque motif. "Huh? 'The Phantom Thieves Aficianado Website'?" Ann questioned.

Nanashi gently took the phone from Ryuji, scrolling through it. "Hm...it seems that there's a number of people who believe in us." he noted, finding the comments section. "Most tend to dismiss the calling card and think Kamoshida confessed his crimes for a lighter sentence."

"What do they say?" Akira asked out of curiosity.

"Hm...let's see. 'Thank you, Phantom Thieves.' 'Now I can keep going too.' 'Thanks for giving us all hope.'"

"It's awesome, right? We are given' hope to people!" Ryuji grinned.

Anne nodded, smiling widely. "I was just desperate to deal with my own problems, but seeing people say all this feels...strange."

"I agree. I never would've thought people would praise us and thank us like this." Akira said.

Ryuji nodded in agreement. "Yeah..." He then gave a look of disappointment as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda feel bad that we're leaving these guys hanging now, but we made a promise to Akechi. No more Metaverse adventures."

"Well, it was a pretty intense adventure while it lasted." Nanashi replied. "At the very least, we helped out several of our peers through changing Kamoshida's heart."

"Yeah...but I still need to find my memories in the Metaverse..." Morgana lamented. "That said, Akechi wasn't wrong. That place is dangerous." He gave the group a serious look, blue eyes narrowing. "And I'm not about to risk everyone's lives for that."

Akira smiled, petting the feline atop the head. "For what it's worth, Morgana, I hope you find your memories."

"Me too, man." Ryuji said. He then turned back to his food, and his eyes widened in panic. "Shit! Food's getting cold!"

* * *

"Phantom Thieves..." Sae muttered under her breath as she looked at the card in her hand. "What utter nonsense." She turned to Goro, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "And they claimed responsibility for making Kamoshida confess?"

Goro nodded, going through a vanilla folder with documents pertaining to their current assignment. "Yes, though while I doubt their existence, it is odd that Kamoshida would suddenly undergo a drastic personality change." He gave a small frown, looking at one of the pages. Much to his displeasure, it involved one of his targets - an obstacle to Shido's political rise to power. Poor bastard had to suffer a mental shutdown. Would have been easier simply to expose his crimes instead. Oh well...at least now he had the means to do so, thanks to Akira. "I met the man before. How he acted then, and how he acts now, is quite bizarre. Then again, who can say?"

Indeed. The moment Kamoshida's heart changed, no longer was he the cocky, charismatic, abusive PE teacher. All that was left was a groveling mess of a man, begging for forgiveness and repentance.

Sae still looked unconvinced, but did give a shrug as she looked further on the incident. That said, however, she felt a bit perturbed. The way Kamoshida changed...it seemed suspiciously like the psychotic breakdowns she had been hearing about. Matter of fact, one such case was in front of her. A politician running for Prime Minister, the favored candidate behind Masayoshi Shido at that, had suddenly gone feral and attacked a group of people who had been criticizing him at one of his speeches. As a result, his campaign was forced to be shut down. It was idiotic to think that someone would be behind them, but...it certainly brought an interesting perspective.

"By the way, Akechi-kun." Sae turned to her partner, wanting a change of subject. "This friend of yours...is he an aspiring detective as well?"

Goro laughed. "Oh no, far from it." he said with pride. "Akira is more like the gentleman thief kind of guy. He's willing to walk around the rules people place on others, but he won't hesitate to do what's right." His expression turned sad, however, as he continued on. "Unfortunately, its why he's on probation."

"Probation?" the prosecutor inquired in mild surprise. "Now that I think about it...Makoto mentioned that the transfer student had a criminal record."

"Yes." Goro's eyes narrowed dangerously, coming across another victim of his. This one was far less tragic and more justified. While on the surface, running a legitimate business, he was also involved in Kaneshiro's schemes. The fat pig did need someone to keep his more 'discreet' operations quiet. "And for the record, his probation is nothing but absolute bullshit. He ended up in probation because he tried to help a woman from being harassed by a drunk, and the police arrested Akira instead."

Sae's eyes widened. Never before had she heard the Second Coming of the Detective Prince curse so openly. But then she realized why. He had every right to be angry, as it was his friend that was punished instead of the true culprit.

But it begged the question...why did the police arrest the boy in the first place? The woman was a victim of the incident, and would've vouched for the youth's innocence, so why wasn't the drunk arrested instead?

She asked him this, and Goro growled. "Apparently, the drunk was a politician. He asked the police not to reveal his name in the incident as well. It happened so long ago, so I doubt anyone even remembers anything." He gave a heavy sigh, shaking his head. He couldn't afford to keep thinking about it, lest he feel more...angry, than usual. "Then again...what's happened has happened. I want to help Akira however I can, but..."

"But what...?" Sae asked him.

The detective sighed. "I wish I could do more...even though I became a detective, there's only so much I can do. Especially at my age. Even though I accomplished quite a bit, many adults still control the world."

It was the truth. Despite his accomplishments, adults hold more authority and have the final say in his endeavors. In their eyes, he was just a kid whose talents and abilities they use from time to time. Nothing truly noteworthy.

And knew that most of all...than his own father.

His father, Masayoshi Shido, was a metropolitan assemblyman and a representative of the National Diet in Japan. Right now though, he is a cabinet member who split off from the ruling party to form the United Future Party.

And that was merely the image he crafted for himself. No one, sans those outside his inner circle, which included Goro Akechi, knew his true self. Though that bald bastard claimed he worried for Japan's future, Goro knew better. He simply felt infuriated that things weren't going the way he envisioned. That was why he wished for the seat of Prime Minister: to command and control the country however he believed best. It was best reflected by his own palace: a cruise ship sailing amongst the ruins of a desolated city.

"...perhaps." Sae said before she gave a small, rare smile. "Though that isn't to say there's other ways of helping your friend." Goro looked up, surprised by this, and gave her a curious look. "After all, you've already gone great lengths to help your friend, I'm assuming."

The boy blinked for a moment, stunned, and then chuckled. "Maybe you're right."

"Hmph...by the way, what's the name of that restaurant you were talking about earlier?"

"Oh! It's called Traje de Luchas. An old client of mine recommended it to me. According to him, their Mangolian Beef is-" He stopped midway when his brain registered what Sae had just asked him, and felt his heart skip a bit. "W-wait, why are you asking?"

The silver-haired woman rolled her shoulders. "Well, a colleague of mine offered to cover half of my workload, and Makoto is going to be at a friend's house tonight." she said, raising the boy's hopes further. "I don't know about you, Akechi-kun, but...eating alone can be rather tiresome. Don't you think?"

She had never seen Goro's face lit up. If she were to describe the look on her face, it would be as if Christmas came early.

* * *

"Whew!" Ryuji groaned in relief as he and Akira left the bathroom, heading towards the elevator. "Almost shit my pants! But dammit, do they have to put the bathroom on an entirely different floor?!"

Akira gave his friend a cocky smirk. "Maybe that's what you get for eating so much." he said teasingly, causing the blonde to glare at him. "Then again, Morgana wasn't much better."

"I still call bullshit man. How the eff can you eat so much?!"

"What can I say? I'm just starved~"

"You're an ass."

Morgana poked his head out a bit, staring at the athlete with a deadpan expression. "I know you looked like you were gonna puke, but you really did puke..." he said, surprised by the fact that he was willing to eat so much. Even he knew he had a limit when it came to sushi, but obviously Ryuji didn't have such limits when it came to meat. "Are you some kind of moron?"

"Oh, like you're any better!" Ryuji glared at Morgana. When they arrived, a good few people had arrived, awaiting the elevator's arrival. "So, what floor was the restaurant on?"

"We came up here to use the bathroom," Morgana quipped. "So it would have to be on a lower floor."

Ryuji gave a nod and pushed the call button. As they waited, the people behind them noticed harsh footsteps approaching from behind. They turned and paled, immediately giving the oncoming group a wide berth. Ryuji and Akira were unconcerned for them...at least until they were rudely pushed out of the way. A man wearing a suit and medical mask over his face rudely shoved the two away, allowing the obvious leader of the group to step in front of the elevator doors. The leader of the group was a middle-aged, no doubt around the same age as Sojiro, only he bore a rather intimidating presence. His head was bald, save for the dark, sharp goatee he sported on his chin, and cold eyes hidden behind a pair of orange glasses.

"There's still no update on the case?" the man asked, turning to one of the other dressed men in the group.

"N-not yet." the subordinate answered hesitantly. "Excuse me, sir, but why are you so involved? It isn't something you should be concerned with..."

The man whirled on the subordinate, face livid with constrained rage. "Do I look like I care for your opinion, imbecile?" he growled, causing the man to take a step back in fear. "When I tell you to pick up the pace, you do it!"

"Hey!" Ryuji snarled. "You're cutting in line!"

He was about to march up to the group, only for am arm to bar him from them. "If you know what's good for you, Track Traitor...I wouldn't try something stupid."

"What?!" Ryuji turned to the one who stopped him, the insult infuriating him. Yet his rage was momentarily forgotten in favor of surprise. "Y-You..."

The one who stopped him was a student like them, probably a third-year like Nanashi. He had shaggy black hair, coming down to his shirt collar. He wore a white dress shirt with a black jacket over it left open, a red piece of cloth inside the left breast pocket. He wore dark jeans and boots while a cold glare, impassive yet chilling, stared back at the two teens. Chilling, icy blue eyes.

Akira felt a shudder run down his spine, finding his legs shaking beneath the stare. _'What the hell...?'_

The man, unconcerned with Ryuji's anger, turned to the student. "Friends of yours?"

"Not really." the boy responded. "Just a fool who didn't know what he was getting into."

"I see." The man replied as he turned toward the elevator once more. "Such a thing seems to be quite the trend here. But what else could I expect from ignorant masses?" He then let out a scoff. "It seems that the customer base has changed since I was here last. Did they start running a daycare?"

"What was that?!" Ryuji growled. He was ready to rush in and punch the bastard in the face, were it not for the unnamed student giving him another chilling glare. "Khe...!"

"Sir," the subordinate stated. "We don't have time for this."

"I know."

As soon as the elevator door opened, the group of thugs entered. The student entered last, giving the two an even stare. "Word of advice." he said coolly. "Don't try and be something you aren't. Otherwise, you'll crash and burn." The elevator doors then closed, leaving the two teens behind.

"Ryuji." Akira said, turning to his friend with a concerned frown. "Was that...someone from our school?"

Ryuji nodded, his face somewhat pale. "Yeah," he nodded. "Heard a lot of bad rumors about him...and this was before Kamoshida jumped on the rumormill. Started when I was still in middle school, if what I heard was true." He gave his friend a concerned look. "According to the rumors, his dad's involved in the yakuza or something. All I know is, he's downright scary." Ryuji then scowled, shaking his head in anger. "Still, the eff was with that bossy bald asshole?!"

"He reminds me of Kamoshida," Akira noted. "Only worse." That said, however, he was troubled. The man's voice...it sounded oddly familiar. "Anyway, let's head back up."

"Back up? I thought we were heading down to meet Lady Ann and Nanashi." Morgana reminded.

"Oh, r-right...Sorry, must've spaced out. Down then." Akira shook his head as the following elevator arrived. The doors opened and Akira walked in, Ryuji following him a second later, staring at him in confusion for a brief moment.

"You okay, dude?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

 _(A few minutes later)_

The group of three made their way back to their table in the buffet, only to learn that their time to eat had run out. Not that they were complaining. With how much they consumed, food was the last thing on their minds. Unfortunately, when they returned, Anne seemed to be in a bad mood as she glared at the group. "What took you so long?!"

"Sorry, we got held up in the elevator." Akira apologized.

"Did something happen?" Nanashi inquired.

Ryuji snorted. "Yeah, a run in with a shitty asshole and a guy I don't want to run into alone in an alley." he said before turning towards Anne. "Anyway, what's got you so pissy?"

"Sorry..." Anne apologized, realizing how harsh she was earlier. "I had a run-in with some woman a little while ago."

"A rude one, at that." Nanashi added. "She bumped into Anne, which caused her to drop her plate of food, and said it was her fault."

The blonde athlete scowled. "Sounds like a real bitch."

"Quite. Unfortunately, we keep getting uncomfortable looks from the other adults here, as well as the staff." A look of disapproval formed on his face. "It is quite annoying."

Anne nodded in agreement as the boys sat down, and looked at the ground in sadness. "I wonder if we're out of place here...?"

"Given our ages and current attire, we most likely are." Nanashi reasoned. The buffet they were in was catered more toward the adult population and the wealthy. Teenagers like them were an unusual sight here.

"If you ask me..." Akira sighed. "It always feels like this."

"...you have a point."

Ryuji was silent, clearly troubled. He was also irritated by what was going on around him. This was supposed to be a celebration about taking down Kamoshida after everything he's done to them...yet somehow, even that was ruined by the crappy adults. It really made him wish he could just beat the crap out of them and make 'em repent like what they did to Kamoshida.

...? Wait...

"...hey, Morgana." Ryuji said, looking at the cat as it poked its head out from the bag again. "Anyone can have a Palace, yeah?"

"Yes. If a person's desires become too distorted, it manifests into a Palace." The feline replied.

"So there's gotta be more of them than just Kamoshida, right?"

Morgana quirked an eyebrow, but nodded. "Well, yeah..."

"And they'll get the same atonement shtick if we take their treasure, just like with Kamoshida?"

"That would be the case."

Anne and Nanashi looked at one another, confused by Ryuji's questions. What was he asking about the Metaverse and Palaces for? "Hey," the girl asked. "What's going through your head, Ryuji? Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?"

"...I know we promised Akechi that we wouldn't go playing Phantom Thieves anymore, but..." he got out, releasing a sigh as he scratched his head. "We had trouble earlier too. Over at the elevator. A bunch of selfish shitheads who just looked down on everyone else. I'm just wondering if..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, and looked up at his friends, his face dead serious. "If we'd be able to change those kinds of people, too."

The other four looked at him with wide eyes. "Ryuji," Akira began slowly. "Do you mean...you want to continue being a Phantom Thief?"

"Well, yeah." The blonde male admitted. "I mean, we have these awesome powers, and we can help other people getting abused by shitty adults like Kamoshida. So why not? We can actually make a difference and do something!"

"I mean, think about it. Nobody believes in the Phantom Thieves...but the guys who had to go through all that shit with Kamoshida are thanking us. US of all people!"

Akira immediately understood what he meant, remembering the comments from the Phantom Aficionado Website. He also understood why Ryuji believed in this ideal. His mind raced back to his conversation with Igor, and his comment about others like Kamoshida. People who abused their positions of power for the sake of personal interests. People who suffered under them...like the victims of Kamoshida.

 _'Could that be...what he meant?'_

"...I agree." Anne said, causing the boys to look at her. "I want to honor Goro-kun's promise, too, but...I feel like if I just ignore those people...I'll just be going back how I was before."

Nanashi nodded. "I agree as well." he said, leaning forward. "Up until I got involved with you guys, I didn't used to think much of anything. I was just...a zombie, going through everyday life without a care in the world. Now, though...I'm not sure why, but..." He looked down at his bandaged hand, grasping it tightly. "Now, I...I don't want to see anyone suffer like Suzui-chan."

"Nanashi-senpai..." Anne whispered, eyes wide.

Morgana looked at the group, staring at them. They all had faces of resolve. They were serious...in spite of their promise, they wished to continue. To fight back against the corrupt adults who oppressed them like Kamoshida had done. Curiously, he turned to Akira. "And what about you, Akira?" he asked. "What are your thoughts?"

That was a good question...what did he want to do? On one hand, he made a promise with his best friend not to enter the Metaverse anymore, and doing so would betray his trust. On the other hand...his friends bring up a solid argument. They had the power to save innocent lives and make corrupt individuals pay for their crimes.

 _ **"Damn brat...I'll sue!"**_

The words of the man responsible for his probation came back to him, including that look in his eyes. The fury that someone DARED to disobey him, to stand against him like some rebel. His hands balled into tight fists as the memory resurfaced in his mind. If they really did have the power to change hearts...then maybe...

 _'...Goro is going to be pissed.'_ he thought in sadness, exhaling through his nose before looking at Morgana, giving a strong nod. At this, everyone smiled.

It was official. They all shared the same goals and ideals.

"Then I guess everything is settled." Morgana said. If he could in his feline form, he would be smiling. "Even still, I still stand by the point Akechi made. Don't go risking your lives needlessly." A beat, then a grin. "Then again, you're all under my tutelage. There isn't anything we can't accomplish as phantom thieves!"

Anne and Ryuji grinned while Nanashi nodded with a smile. Akira pushed up his glasses. That said, however...there was a fact that needed to be addressed. "If we intend to continue traversing the Metaverse and Palaces," the senior student reminded. "We will have to face the Shadows. That will be inevitable."

"We'll manage." Ryuji responded, flicking his nose with confidence. "After all, we got Akira's sick multi-persona powers and Morgana here to teach us. Like he said, we're under his teachings or whatever."

Morgana snickered. "It's pretty weird to hear you of all people say that, Ryuji." he said, causing the blonde to stare at him, offended. "That said...even though you guys are fledglings, this means we're an actual organization now!"

"Fledglings..." Anne repeated with a giggle. "That seems oddly fitting for us."

"Then it's settled!" Ryuji declared, showing off his shark-like teeth. "We're gonna catch all these shitty adults by surprise, and make our names known to the world!"

"Then what will our group name be?" Nanashi inquired. "If we're going to be known as Phantom Thieves, shouldn't we have a group alias?"

"I just picked Phantom Thieves of Hearts because it sounded cool, so we gotta pick an official one!" Ryuji said as he looked at Akira. "So, Leader...what will the world know us as?"

The frizzy-haired boy reeled back. "Wait, what?" he asked. "Leader? M-me?"

"Well, you are the one who got your Persona first. Not to mention you can use multiple of them." Morgana added. "Besides...compared to the others, you learn faster than the others. I'd say you're more than qualified."

Akira was still left stunned by this. They...wanted him to be the leader? That decision certainly wasn't anything to joke about. Being the leader meant that he would be responsible for their lives...something they were fine with. Was it because they trusted him? Or something else? Regardless, looking at everyone's faces showed that they had no problems with this decision. It was still hard for him to believe...but for better or worse, he had no choice but to accept. Akira didn't think he was worth the leader role, but if this was the hand he was dealt, then so be it.

"...I say we stick with what we have." he said with finality. "We're not a bunch of burglars who rob material wealth. We're thieves who rob people of what makes them who they are. Even if the title sounds corny..." A smirk formed on his face. "It fits us, don't you think?"

"Well, it does have a ring to it..." Ann smiled.

"Yeah. Like I said, it sounds pretty cool." Ryuji grinned.

"I agree as well." Nanashi nodded.

"So it's decided then..." Akira announced.

From that point on, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts have officially formed.

"I think it also goes without saying that Goro is going to be fucking pissed if he finds out about this."

"Well, what the great detective doesn't know," Ryuji snickered. "Won't hurt him."

* * *

In the Velvet Room, a certain old man was smiling like the Devil himself. His "assistants" were nowhere to be found, as he had tasked them with another matter and thus leaving him to himself. At his desk, two cards danced and spinned around to his pleasure, bearing the depictions of "The Fool" and "The Justice" respectively...only the latter card was upside down, thus being placed in the reversed position.

"Now, at last...it can start." the old man chuckled as he held the spinning cards in his palms. They were encompassed in blue and red lights respectively as he crushed them in his hands, reducing them to mere motes of light. As he opened them again, the white avian mask of Akira Kurusu, and the black demented mask of Goro Akechi, were now in his hands.

He had been waiting for this since the day those boys' fates had been determined. First, Goro Akechi obtaining the power of Persona and awakening to Loki. Second, Akira Kurusu finding himself under probation through his unfortunate encounter with Masayoshi Shido. Finally, the boys' fates coming together with this one singular decision. The latter had opted to end his rehabilitation...but the old man couldn't allow that. It wouldn't be fair for the game to have one winner already, especially when the game had yet to begun. Thus, he gave the boy a little push.

Now, finally, at long last...everything was ready.

"Now..." the old man grinned wickedly, his wide eyes overwhelmed by a cold yellow glow. "...let us start the game."

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
